The Farmer's Daughter
by YouNMEbabyxD
Summary: Check chapter one for a better summary.
1. Job Done Right

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **Too many to name.

**Pairing: **Allie/Lex soon enough, plus I plan to throw in a little competition for our Lex Luthor.

**Storyline: **Takes place during the Pilot of Smallville. Same characters, same scenario. Only I've changed Clark Kent into Allie Kent! Yay )

**A/N: **It may seem a little boring at first but only because I was struggling on how to fit the plot I've concocted in. But I promise it will get more interesting..

**Chapter One **Job Done Right

A refreshing, cool morning breeze carried through the sun bathed open window and made the textbook laying open on Allie Kent's desk skip a few pages ahead from it's original opening, but as it continued to travel further into the room it failed to wake the girl buried beneath her comforter, pillow less, from her sleep.

The sun outside was already high and conquering all in it's presence and still Allie Kent continued to sleep. Far too happy with the dream she has been blessed with tonight that she intended to live it through to the end. Pushing for a Happy Ending she was interrupted by the sound of her bedside clock radio switching routinely on at 5:30am and blasting pop music that should never be played this early in the morning into her ear.

The alarm clock's feat was unpleasant and she made that apparent through the groaning plea for more sleep that called her mother to the bedroom door instead to say. "Breakfast will be ready soon, Allie - Your father could use a hand outside."

Hot water fell from the showerhead above to wash away previous day's impurities and help Allie ease her way into today's role with a little more grace than she had shown before. Which was hardly any, Allie hated mornings and would hate it even more today considering it was a Monday - the worst day of the week and never mind the radio DJ telling her "We're looking at a beautiful Monday, folks. I'm talking cloudless skies keeping us at 70 degrees all throughout the afternoon and hopefully into the evening.-"

"Hoo-raw." Allie muttered sarcastically through the shower curtain. Her eyes were still very much closed, refusing to be deprived of sleep. She blindly reached above for the shampoo on the shower rack, accidentally knocking a pink lady Schick from it's place and felt it fall, bumping her shoulder before it fell to the ground broken. Now being none other than Allie Kent, she felt her shoulder for damage from the small razor and wasn't at all surprised to feel it had not fazed her.

Nothing did. Nothing ever did.

Not wanting to jinx herself for admitting so, she knelt carefully on the slippery surface of the bathtub floor and picked up the broken disposable. Examining it further she noticed it's head had popped completely off. It was an odd occurrence, but Allie was used to them now.

She made sure to replace it with a new one from the medicine cabinet before leaving the bathroom.

A cloud of steam from the hot shower followed her back out into the bedroom, only surviving a moment more as another stream of morning breeze from an open window chased it away. Allie tied a large white bath towel around herself as she carried out her morning routine around the bedroom. Plucking a fitted blue and white faded flannel shirt from the closet, she tossed it onto the bed before heading over to the dresser at the far end of the room for a pair of jeans to complete the typical Allie Kent ensemble.

Her father was a farmer and her mother a homemaker, Allie Kent's closet wasn't exactly home to all of today's 'fashion forwards'. But as she spared no time slipping on the flannel and flipping her hair out of the collar, you could tell that the apparent second-hand wardrobe didn't bother her.

Allie Kent wasn't your typical blonde haired, blue eyed, All-American teen. Her hair was a mixture of rust and brown sugar, and her eyes were more like two deep bowls of warm honey. She was bright eyed with a petite heart shaped pucker stretched across her constant smiling lips, and was known broadly for living in the moment. Allie never took anything too seriously, she wouldn't allow herself to. Life was too short, and she had more than her share of loss. But you wouldn't be able to guess that as her upbeat smile and bubbly personality were always present.

"You're too pretty to be frowning all the time." she recalled someone telling her as a small child.

She couldn't remember who had said it, but Allie did remember the fact that she did not mind at all that this mysterious boy had called her pretty. It had encouraged her so much that she couldn't even remember why she was so upset in the first place. But she had her guesses.

Allie was adopted by Jonathon and Martha Kent when she was 5 yrs old.

They never did keep this from her, and Allie was glad they had chosen to be so open with her from the start. Especially after hearing or reading stories of children who were given the news after a period of time or were mistakenly told the truth under accidental circumstances. They ended up running away from home, broken, shaken, their whole lives completely turned upside down by the frightening truth. Allie could never imagine what they were going through and could only guess it would be like having Jonathon and Martha coming clean that they were in fact her real parents. That, of course, would be a stupid analogy. Proving Allie had only a vague idea of what goes on in your typical adopted child's mind and that she wasn't your typical orphan.

Allie heard faint sighs of frustration as she left the house to go help her father later that morning. With a solid hour and a half until her first class she decided to get as much done around the farm as she could in that what would seem to be short amount of time, but for a girl who could win the blue ribbon in a foot race with a cheetah.. Allie could have slept in until 8am if she really wanted to - with still more than enough time to do chores, see her parents, and get in a good morning meal.

Allie found Jonathon Kent in the barn, his lined forehead already dripping wet from manual labor and already in need of another shower. He wiped his brow as he noticed the girl enter the barn from the front entrance, their two-story, pleasantly yellow house could be seen in the background. If you looked closely you could spot Martha through the small kitchen window above the sink, filling a coffee pot from a running faucet, apparently in the middle of preparing breakfast.

"I was expecting you sooner." Jonathon said, wiping his hands with an old, well worn, red bandana and despite his disappointed criticism, he smiled at his daughter approaching.

"Sooner than 6am?" Allie asked with a corresponding grin. She carried herself with a natural glow that could only be obtained after growing up in this natural of an environment. The air was fresh and crisp, but if you actually concentrated on the actual scent the wind carried you could smell whatever delicious dish Martha Kent was working on in the kitchen. The only time the windows were ever closed in the Kent home was if there was a storm on the horizon or if someone was hauling horse manure from or to the farm. It had always been very organic around home in Allie's opinion, but not once had they been compared to pot smoking hippies or caught wearing tie-dye. Frankly, cause her father was very old fashion and tie-dye was just god awful.

Old fashioned Jonathon Kent was banned from the barn - Allie had sent him back into the house for breakfast, and with more time on her hands than she need Allie replaced the broken timing belts on their small tractor that hassled Jonathon before, fed the livestock, hauled their purchased hay bales out of the truck bed and stacked them neatly in the south end of the barn just in time to sit down eat a stack of her mother's complimented blueberry pancakes.

The sound of a bus honking it's horn carried through the open windows of the kitchen and Allie rose from the table to head off to school.

"I better go." she said, wiping her mouth with a paper towel and turning to search for her book bag.

"When I picked up last night I put your school bag and books in your bedroom." Martha told her, still working on a pancake in the griddle as she watched her daughter search for her things in the stack of coats on a lounging chair near the front door.

"Right." Allie said, the relief apparent in her expression as she remembered seeing her homework in her bedroom earlier that morning.

A strong gust of wind swept everything in the kitchen making it move at least two inches from it's original place as Allie sped from the room and hurried up to her bedroom to fetch her things. She wasted no time closing her school books and tucking them away in her school bag, the bus outside honked again. Drats! She raced back downstairs to kiss both of her parents on the cheek before muttering "See you after practice - Bye!"

Her words were hardly audible over her quick actions but her parents had endured this every morning and were quick to bid her farewell despite her two second departure.

Because Allie Kent lived so far out of town she was one of the few people who were picked up first in the mornings and were welcome to an almost empty bus to choose any seat they liked. Today she choose one on the right and at the very end of the bus, she'd save the one on the left for Pete and the share her own with Chloe - when the bus got further into town to pick up her friends who were fortunate enough to live in the Smallville hot zone. In town was where everything happened and you were less likely to die of boredom. It didn't matter that Allie had plenty of chores and farm obligations to keep her busy, there wasn't a movie theatre in her backyard or a cool coffee shop to just hang out at. There was her loft in the barn that was given to her by her parents - under the condition that she fixed the stairs and kept it clean herself - but no one wanted to hang out in the loft. There was no slushee machine or rack of magazines to read through while the gas station clerk, who lost an eye contact, would rather search frantically for her lost color acuvue then tend to the long line in front of her rolling their eyes and already tearing into their items to-be purchased.

And though "Smallville" was a dead-on term for her estimated 45,000 resident town, there was more to it than agriculture and red neck mud runs. There was the local ice rink that the male hockey team and female figure skaters fought over - Allie was SCC or Special Commander in Charge whenever they brawled over that dispute. And then there was the town meetings, a publicized gathering that exposed the strong community that reigned supreme in a town with little and sometimes no crime. Allie did play a small part in keeping the citizens of her town safe, but no one - not even her trusted Martha and Jonathon Kent had knowledge of her secret heroin role in dead of the night. Having a very trusting and open relationship with her parents that required her to willingly share her feelings and thoughts on whatever bothered or worried her was beginning to make her look a little too much like the poster child for "the perfect daughter" and god knew that was not what she wanted, especially when she reminded herself that no matter how many old grannies she helped across the road to the supermarket that she would never really have that kindred link with her parents that they had with their own mothers and fathers. Allie would always remain an aching mystery to the Kents as well as to herself. She was not really Martha's, but she appreciated the sentiment all the same.

After the bus driver had picked up the few remaining out-of-town children on the outskirts of Smallville, the bus carried the students hastily into Smallville to pick up the rest of the kids on his route. One in particular was Pete Ross, one of the two people Allie Kent was constantly seen with. Pete wasn't Allie's best friend but she loved him anyway. Pete Ross has been an important part of her life since early childhood, they had been chummy since the sandbox - as Jonathon Kent had reminded her.

"What's with the bad girl motif?" Pete asked with the kidding gesture as he hauled his schoolbag to the back of the bus to join Allie in her loneliness, taking the back seat to the left that she had saved for him.

"What do you mean?" she asked with honest oblivion, her eyebrows falling into a clueless arrangement as she watched Pete set his bag aside to turn into the aisle and answer Allie.

"Well, you aren't really a 'back of the bus' kinda gal." Pete poked with a silly accent.

Allie nodded, pursing her lips as she pondered his ridicule. "You know, I did notice Shannen Doherty staring back at me in the bathroom mirror this morning.. I knew something was fishy. _Drats_, I knew I should have called in sick today."

Pete smirked, shaking his head. "You are two kinds of crazy."

Allie smiled, turning in her seat to acknowledge the comment. "Oh, please. No compliments necessary from Mr. Drowns-In-His-Football-Helmet. How is practice going, by the way? That helmet cough up your bedazzled scrunchie yet? Chloe and I have been worrying.."

"You would know." Pete pointed out sourly. "If you two had made cheerleading squad. The football team caught that overthrow you pulled on Stephanie last week, by the way."

Allie winced, sorry she had heard that. Apparently there was a little incident at the cheer trials where she forgot momentarily just how strong she was. The girl named Stephanie who was captain of the squad ,and not to mention Smallville High's sweetheart, had fallen from the pyramid due to Allie's strong use of her abilities that afternoon to prove just how useful she could be to the team and nearly landed the girl in the hospital with a broken leg - the girl only twisted her ankle but Allie knew that small clash with the head cheerleader would provide her hell to live through at school today.

"I never tried out for the cheerleading squad." Chloe butted in defensively.

"Ello Love." Allie greeted cheekily, scooting aside and towards the window to provide a seat for Chloe who had boarded the bus without their knowledge.

"Then why were you there?" Pete asked Chloe, pulling his feet out of the aisle so she could take her seat next to Allie.

"Two-Kinds-Of-Crazy made me go." she explained, pulling her shoulder bag from her arm and setting it in her lap to enjoy the rest of the ride to school.

"Hey, I joined the school paper with you. It was only fair that you repay the favor by innocently tagging along with me so I wouldn't be the only person there capable of rational thought."

"They made me wear a uniform." Chloe added bitterly.

"Come on, you totally owned that skirt."

"I wasn't even trying out for the squad!" Chloe exclaimed.

"But aren't you glad they didn't make you wear the mascot uniform instead?"

Lex Luthor's silver Porsche sped up on a school bus on his way into town, the unsightly yellow contraption caught his eye as he excelled and pulled into the opposite lane to pull an effective oust. His car outrivaled the slow annoyance, hands down, and he shed no mercy as he began to pass the damned thing. As he pulled this maneuver something else on the bus caught his attention, or rather _someone_. His impatient actions attracted the attention of one of the students in the far back. She was seated next to her blonde friend with a pixie cut and a colored boy in the seat across. And despite the lively conversation they carried the girl nearest the window with a deep chocolate gaze and hair that caught the sun setting it on fire with color choose to watch Lex instead. She was a pretty little thing, heart-shaped face, doughy eyes and all. And was that a smile?

She couldn't have been older than 17 and to Lex she apprehended a haunting mixture of innocence and familiarity that would bother him throughout the rest of today. He returned the smile, his thin mouth almost forgetting how to smile as his lips remained closed and he continued to pass the bus, blazing into Smallville alone.

The school week flew by faster than even Allie Kent could acquire. Which was fast, considering Allie could our run a speeding bullet. The days went by quick and Allie realized it wasn't just that but her entire life had been painfully routine. Her whole day consisted of chores, school, figure skating practice, and then home by 6pm to sit down and eat with the Kents. And after that wasn't all party poppers and flying streamers, after dinner Allie would retire up to her loft to finish up homework she didn't complete on the late bus home from practice. It was more like painfully dull.

Allie did occasionally sweep the streets of Smallville after hours to make sure everything was as lifeless as they were back at home, but tonight - Friday night - everything was surprisingly secure. It did make her a little happy to see everyone was just as bored as her, but what kept her from being completely content with her situation was the fact that everyone else had the opportunity to be bored elsewhere.

She was stuck here, at Kent Farm. It wasn't like her parents forbid her to leave, however, they did constantly warn her of the dangers of what would happen out there, in the real world.

Jonathon and Martha were especially edgy recently when it came to protecting their daughter. They had made a mistake last week when they gave in to Allie's pleas for more freedom and signed her permission slip to try out for the cheerleading squad, under the impression the girl with abilities out of this universe would remain harmless standing with pompoms on the sidelines of football games - the pyramid incident didn't even occur to them. But that was a disastrous turn out they agreed to more than avoid in the future much to Allie's disappointment..

"Up for a movie?" Pete asked, climbing the steps of loft to join Allie in her fortress of brooding-hood. Chloe followed behind him but was the first to steal the seat next to Allie, they sat on the old brown couch that had a colorful patch quilt thrown over it to make the room more homey. The couch was on the edge of the loft sitting just before a stack of crates and boxes containing old belongings of the Kent's.

"Hey." Allie greeted weakly, her smile plastered and fake but she didn't want to spoil the apparent cheery mood her friends twined.

"Come on, get dressed." Chloe told her, waiting on the edge of her seat for Allie to join Pete and her for a movie and a night out on the town.

"My parents." Allie explained, knowing Chloe and Pete knew just how protective the Kent's were of their daughter.

Chloe waved her explanation away with her hand before adding. "We'll skip the vandalism and unprotected sex tonight, will your parents let you go then?"

Allie smirked, her arms folded. "How ever will we occupy ourselves then?"

Pete made a nervous choking cough sound that had made both Chloe and Allie laugh.

Not knowing how to register the funny noise Pete made, Allie rose from her seat and let her arms fall to her slender sides before shrugging and saying. "I'll run it by the parental staff, but I'm not promising anything."

"Fine, we'll except sacrificial cattle or rooster if you're denied a well deserved night out with friends."

"_Good_ friends. Trusting friends." Pete finally chimed, approaching Chloe's left as she rose from the couch to watch Allie climb down the stairs to the barn below.

Allie smiled at them over her shoulder before descending out of sight.

The movie was a real snoozer and Allie was glad they had chosen to visit the concession stands during the trailers so she would have something to munch on instead of utter boredom during the entire dull feature. The three rode in silence as Pete drove them back to Kent farm. Allie gave her word to the parents that she would return straight home after the movie had ended and she was keeping her promise. The evening had been uneventful and all three friends wished they spent their hard earned allowances differently.

"What was all the big who-haw about the girl with the orange hair again?" Chloe asked absently as she sat in the passenger seat of Pete's tangerine Ford Focus, apparently bored to oblivion as she stared at the stocks of corn they drove past on their way out of Smallville to take Allie home.

"You mean the chick who played the blind girl in The Village?" Pete asked, his eyes on the road but his mind just as fatigued as Chloe's.

"I thought she was supposed to be a mermaid." Allie barged with a disappointed cross of her arms, she sat in the back seat staring angrily at the back of Chloe's seat before her.

"She was.. Right?" Pete said, taking a momentarily glance at Chloe for support. Apparently the movie had a different take on all three.

"Sort of." Chloe answered hesitatingly.

"Nah, she was like a sea-lady or something. I'm talking Princess Ariel, you know, Disney hot-"

"Disney hot?"

"Yes, Disney hot. You know, red hair, the pretty flipper, and the cute purple sea shells."

"Sea shells are cool." Pete agreed with a grin, returning his eyes to the road.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled.

Jonathon Kent opened his copy of the Sunday paper while Martha Kent prepared breakfast behind him. Busy stirring scrambled eggs around a skillet she didn't notice Allie come in from the kitchen entrance.

"Truck's loaded." Allie announced, a long mocha ribbed tank top hugged her torso, harmonizing with the relaxed dark jeans she wore. Allie was dressed casually and wore her hair down. It looked like she skipped on the hair products or styling instruments that morning as her long auburn locks hung in a series of loose curls down her shoulders. No hair ties or head bands, just a lazy part on the side of her head as she tucked noncompliant pieces of hair behind her ears and joined the Kents at the dinner table.

"Short order today." Her father piped from behind his paper.

"Goody." Allie smiled and started reaching across the table to fix herself a plate.

"You will still have to haul the leftovers over to the Harris's and don't forget Nell." Martha added, (Nell being Lana Lang's aunt) walking over to the table to provide another selection of eggs for the family.

Allie sighed softly, her smile chased away by the additional work load also being added to her plate that morning.

Allie's Sunday mornings consisted of vegetables and flowers. Not the most attractive of combinations but the profit the Kent's made out of selling their growth helped provide food, shelter, clothes, and gas to fill the tank of the washed out red truck Allie drove to distribute it all. Sometimes the product was high in demand and then there were days, like today, when they needed to find use for the remaining spares. And never ones to waste, the Kents sold their leftovers to Nell Potter's local flower shop and the Harris family grocery in town at a fair discount.

But first, the few original sales.

The red truck fishtailed in a gravel lane after Allie pulled off the main road and turned onto the entrance feed of Luthor Mansion.

She swore under her breath after barely getting back control of the vehicle. Even Allie Kent made mistakes, but her small driving flaw was forgotten as soon as she redirected her eyes to what lied ahead. The fresh road that stretched a mile or so ahead was so seemingly new it hadn't even had the opportunity to be properly paved yet, however, that wasn't what held her attention so extraordinarily. It was what weighed the rocky path down like a unnecessarily heavy 25lb paper weight to a single sheet of paper that amazed her. The mansion at the far end of the property was so gorgeous she wondered why on earth this castle from her childhood fairytale books was here Smallville - it looked so out of place. Smallville, Kansas was scattered with nothing but farm houses and paint peeling barns. Not castles. Allie wondered who lived here.

She pulled the truck up to a what appeared to be "security station" and leaned her slender frame across the long seat to roll down the passenger window and see if she even had the right address.

"Morning." The guard on duty called out to her, lifting the bill of his tagged 'Security' cap to get a better look at the girl, he reclined against the casing of the small building to say, "How can I help you?"

Allie smiled, "Morning - Look, I have a floral and produce delivery for Alexander Luthor at 115 Sayour Road." she read off her usual delivery clipboard, her expression making it apparent she wanted to scratch her head in perplexity.

"Yeah, you got it." The guard told her with a smile, finding her puzzled illustration amusing as he continued to smile and watch her reread her clipboard.

"No."

"Yeah."

"NO."

"…_yeah_."

Allie smiled and repeated again. "NO - this just _can't_ be the right address."

"…I've just told you it was." The guard defended with a shrug.

"But.. Why?! I mean, look at it." she gestured towards her fairytale castle in the windshield.

Wanting to scratch his head now, the guard took her order and gave the mansion a glance.

"The owner of the infinity pool looks like he can afford to splurge on an apple or two from an industrial grocery, why is he bothering to order from us?" Allie questioned incredulously.

Before the security guard could get another word in the phone sitting neglected on the corner of his untidy desk rang abruptly to be noticed.

The guard left the trucks window to answer.

"Front gate security, Frank speaking."

"What seems to be the problem, Frank?" a cool, collected voice spoke.

"Problem? Ah…what problem, Mr. Luthor?" the guard asked with a worried note weighing him down.

"I can _see_ you on the surveillance cameras." Allie heard Mr. Luthor point out obviously, she could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Oh, right." Frank realized with a nervous chuckle, returning his visual to Allie, she simply waved and smiled. Relaxing in her seat as she waited on 'Frank' to allow her through the gate.

"No problem, sir, just a helping the girl with her delivery-"

"You can _help_ her by letting her through so she can _carry out _her delivery." Mr. Luthor again pointed out with sting of the obvious.

"Right, right, Mr. Luthor." the guard stumbled over his own nervous rambling and reached for the button to his left to open the large, coupling, iron gates that kept the mansion and it's complementary smaller structures safe behind high stacks of rich hedges.

Allie guessed there was even more fencing behind them. It all appeared too secure for comfort and as the gates parted to allow her entry she began to feel a little uneasy about coming face to face with the owner of it all and whispered a little wish that she wouldn't have to meet the man who scared even the men hired to guard and protect him.

The mansion's help came out to assist her in the delivery. A Hispanic looking woman in maid uniform who appeared to be older than her mother approached the delivery truck and started taking the crates of carrots, green bean stock, and tomatoes from the truck bed. Allie watched her lift the package with ease and turn to carry the produce inside, Allie guessed she was the one responsible for the cooking.

Opening the truck door, Allie jumped out and decided to help out - it was her job anyway.

But before she could head on back to open up the truck bed hatch, more of the mansion's help came out to do her work for her.

"Want me to-?" Her words were ignored and cut short by their hasty actions.

Before she knew it, the truck bed was empty.

"Okay.." Allie stood perplexed and dazed, slowly lifting the truck's back hatch to be closed again she watched over her shoulder for any more uniformed henchmen to catch her off guard again.

She still needed someone to sign for the packages, Allie remembered suddenly.

She ran to the open driver window and snatched her clipboard from the seat.

Allie expected the mansion would be quite, hollow, and cold sounding like the owner she had heard over the phone earlier. But she was surprised at how fast paced and baffling everything carried out inside. When Allie approached the front door and knocked she flashed her clip board with a smile and before she even uttered Hello the suited man who answered the door hurried her inside and then disappeared in the swarm of construction workers and maids that buzzed around reminding her very much of busy ants carrying out their work in a hectic ant hill. Expensive, _posh_ ant hill.

She was on her own.

Allie had never felt small before, but as she stood like a lost puppy in a sea of angry Rottweilers, she was damned by her small stature.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mr. Luthor?" She stopped a construction worker passing to ask.

The man shrugged, "I don't know." he sounded busy. "Try upstairs."

Despite his lack of information Allie thanked him anyway and went on up.

The second story was quieter than the first, but you could still hear the housing project taking place downstairs. Clipboard in hand, Allie ventured down the long stretch of the main corridor. Dozens or doors lined either end of the hallway and she hated the thought that he would be behind one of them. She was a stranger in this home and not comfortable with the idea of finding things for herself.

The sound of voices fussing and water running caught her attention and drew her to the far end of the corridor. A door to her right was left ajar and Allie was able to catch a sliver glimpse of what was happening inside.

A smooth bald man with a dark blue sweater and black slacks had his back turned. The room was a bathroom, a large one at that. It wasn't yet finished - as construction tools were scattered about, but it was one of the biggest and beautiful Allie had ever seen. There was a large series of stained glass windows to her left that filled the room with rich warm colors. The walls were made of a grainy teal-blue stone that she couldn't recall seeing before, but it was beautiful anyway. A single person shower occupied the far right corner and across from it was a tall vibrant plant that stood a few feet away from an installed bathtub made of the same material as the walls and floor. A stretched in length mirror hung above that and as Allie's eyes continued to take in the massive room she noticed herself in it. Fearful the man in the room would, she visually sought him out.

It was then that Allie noticed the floor was flooded. Not completely, but enough to distract both Lex and the Hispanic woman who helped her outside earlier.

Lex knelt with his back still turned to help mop up the mess. "How's that faucet looking, Mel?"

Allie finally noticed Mel, as Lex had called her. Mel was on the other side of the door Allie was peeking through and from the looks and sounds of it, was busy trying to get the leaking faucet on the bathroom's sink to stop leaking. Damn faucet.

Allie fought back the urge to help, it was leaking a lot. In fact, it was hardly leaking. The faucet's knobs seemed to be broken off leaving the tap on full blast. Water ran over the sink and countertop to flood the stone floor Lex worked so hard to keep dry.

"Water no stop." Mel cried over the sound of running water. Her sleeves were rolled up tightly and determination made her red in the face.

Lex sighed in frustration and stop his mopping with a soaking wet bath towel to rise and help Mel with the heart of the problem.

Allie knew Lex would spot her as he turned and she didn't know what made her do it but she retreated deeper into the hallway so he wouldn't see her.

"Hey Mel, see if you can find me a pipe wrench - I know I seen one around here earlier." Lex told her, he approached the running faucet and started twisting and turning things with his hands to make an effort to lessen the flooding.

Mel nodded and walked to the other end of the room to search through the construction workers left belongings. She busied herself by trying to pry open a big rubber tool box.

Taking this as her queue to interfere and help out, Allie searched the room with her eyes for that pipe wrench or anything else to help Mr. Luthor out. A simple twist of the pipe with her bare hands would do the trick, but with Mel and Luthor around, she knew that was a definite no-no.

What's that? Allie wondered as an electric buffer caught her eye. It belonged to the construction workers but lay abandoned behind the plant across the shower. It was probably used for the tile, Allie figured, beginning to search for something else. But as her eyes continued to explore the floor, she noticed an orange extension cord weaved through the plant and snaking up the wall to be plugged in next to the light switch near the mirror. It was fine, if it wasn't plugged into anything. _The electric buffer_, Allie reminded herself, and sure enough as she returned her eyes to the buffer it still remained hidden behind the plant but Allie could see it's own power adapter clinging to the orange cord.

Oh, no.

The floor was covered in at least a few centimeters of water, but nonetheless, enough moisture for electricity to bake both Mel and Luthor.

Allie had to work quick and she could already hear a sharp spark in the far corner of the room, it was the water reaching the buffer.

She dropped her clipboard and the room slowed. Allie's breathing expanded in her ears, she ignored the sound of her clipboard clattering to floor beside her. No water, no Mel or Lex, just her and the electric surge that fought to take the lives of Mel the maid and Alexander Luthor.

Wasting no more time on the sidelines, Allie pushed herself into a full sprint and within fractions of a half second she was into the room and ready to fight the odds. First Mel, who was closest to the spark.

Allie caught the older woman by the waist and lifted her to the safety of the hallway. The maid weighed nothing and Allie left her to laying face down on the carpeted floor before turning back to race for Lex.

The man was completely oblivious to the death closing in and Allie hoped it would remain that way. She approached him from behind and with her left hand caught him by the upper left arm and with her right she wrapped her arm around his waist and rushed him from the room.

Another loud pop and the tile beneath her began to crack from the electrical surge.

It sounded like glass shattering but it was only the floor, Allie pushed Lex out of the room first before falling over the threshold and avoiding the white purple stream of electricity that claimed the wet bathroom floor as it's own.


	2. The Benefit of Defeat

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration:** "Superstar" by Tegan and Sara, "Joga" by Bjork, "Break A Leg" by The Spill Canvas, and "Sweet November" by Tegan and Sara

**Pairing:** Allie/Lex soon enough, plus I plan to throw in a little competition for our Lex Luthor.

**Storyline:** Takes place during the Pilot of Smallville. Same characters, same scenario. Only I've changed Clark Kent into Allie Kent! Chyeah :DD

**Chapter 2:** The Benefit of Defeat

**A/N: **I wish I could of updated sooner, but my computer crashed leaving me to share the family computer with everyone else. God, help me.. But no worries, I back everything up

**Chapter Summary: **The conclusion of Job Done Right, leading up to months of no looking back on the day Allie saved Lex Luthor (and his help) until the night of her skate program when Allie finds herself face to face with the man who should of been six feet under without her. Lex develops an indescribable interest in the girl and decides to reward her for her act of heroism despite Jonathon and Martha Kent's diamond coated resistance to anything and anyone Luthor.

The power was out. The only light support came from hard sun shining through the stained glass windows visible through the open door of the now damaged beyond repair bathroom. A few sparks were still lively but they were only small aftershocks of the big shake up. The tremors could be heard all throughout the manor and Allie could hear the workers downstairs panicking, a few footsteps could be heard in the distant hallway rushing up the stairs she had climbed before.

Allie was face down on the ground, her arms were instinctively covering her head from the blast but now that it was over she brought her hands under her and began pushing herself up.

Lex was to her left, laying on his side apparently still collecting himself from the shock of it all. Allie ignored him and found Mel to her right, she crawled to the older woman's side and turned her over on her back.

"You alright?" Allie asked through Mel's coughing.

The blast had sent smoke into the air but Allie hadn't noticed it until now, it didn't bother her but for people so dependant of oxygen like Mel and Lex, she had to fight the urge to rid the place of it. Instead she took the maid's waist apron and untied it.

"Here. Use this." Allie told her, lifting the wadded up apron to the woman's mouth using it as a handkerchief.

"Better?" she asked, the smile she wore before found it's way back home and helped ease the older woman back down to the ground. The older woman nodded and though the handkerchief was covering her mouth Allie could still see the small smile intended just for her beneath it.

Allie's caring actions reminded Lex of his mother, oddly enough. And for a moment he was reduced to a mere child again, watching his mother care for small Julian.

His stirring had notified Allie and he watched as she left Mel's side and started for him next.

She fed nervously from her bottom lip as she rolled Lex onto his back. The smoke didn't bother him but Allie knew he was still in some pain. He watched as she knelt over him and began surveying him for wounds, her kind nature and touch nipped at him from the inside and relief began to sweep over him. He was alright, just dazed and a little shaken.

"Alexander Luthor?" Allie asked, no longer tending to his wounds but instead trying to piece together his mentality.

"Lex." He told her, his head swimming with all kinds of thoughts and questions, but mainly the phrase 'Ouch' kept repeating, his head hurt.

"What happened?"

"You were nearly electrocuted." Allie told him with a careful nudge in her voice.

The breaking news made him start to get up but Allie prevented him by putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down.

"No. Stay. You should really see a doctor."

"Ambulance?"

"On it's way." Allie assured him with a nod, still hovering above and watching him carefully.

His vision slipped in and out of focus. Sometimes it was just a series of colorful patches and then when it finally shifted back to his eye's focal point, he could see the girl from the school bus lingering in his mind. Only there was no more school bus, she was here, in his home. The sunlight from the bathroom's stained glass windows caught her hair and the frame of her face again. Setting it on fire with color, it stung his eyes and he had to look away.

Lex felt her cup the side of his face, to Allie he appeared to be in a great deal of pain and now she was really worried. She knew someone had to have called an ambulance, they just had to. Allie was capable of plenty, but unfortunately medical skills didn't come along in the Kyrptonian package.

Relief swept over her as she heard medics with a stretcher coming up the stairs at the south end of the hallway. One of the workers who came up earlier must have spotted Mel and Lex and called an ambulance.

Allie couldn't stick around, she wanted to. Mel and Lex hurt would bother her if she just left, but if she stayed there would be questions of how she managed to save them both and not get fried by the electricity herself. She sighed and took one last look at Lex and Mel before speeding off to the truck downstairs and heading home without looking back. She'd have to bring the parents up to speed, but other than them no one but Mel the housemaid and Alexander or "Lex" as he called himself would know of her rescue.

The ice felt slick beneath her skates. She felt no need to push herself, Allie simply slid and rode out her already strong gather of speed. People were still getting their seating arrangements in the stands ready and faintly, only faintly, she heard a few of them call out and wish her luck. Concentration was a hard thing to achieve but Allie broke her goal momentarily to look up and wave at them in return. Maybe even give a little smile but once their concerned cries were returned she went right back to preparing for her run.

She found her starting point at the center of the rink with still a minute or so until her competition run would begin. Allie expanded her stance, shaking out the nervous kinks in her anxiety chain. A deep breath filled her chest and she exhaled shakily. She had done this a hundred times before, why did this always happen? Her trembling hands caught her attention and she brought them to her warm lips.

What if I fall?

What if I skate too hard?

What if they find out?

What if they already know?

The fearful questions coursed through her like chilled water, crawling up her back and swallowing her head first. She closed her eyes.

Don't think like that, Allie.

You'll do just fine. Just fine.

Her parents always told her that, Allie reopened her eyes and sought them out in the crowd. Jonathon and Martha were seated behind her in the first row of the lengthy stadium, they smiled and waved making Allie smile again in return. Jonathon gestured with his index finger that she should turn around.

Oh, right. Allie remembered with a 'duh' roll of her eyes.

The announcer began to report the progress in the program so far and Allie knew she would be beginning soon.

She cupped her hands beneath her nose and began breathing through her loose fists. Her eyes fell closed again and Allie began building energy in her hands like a fragile bird she kept from freezing on the ice, she drew in a great breath and inhaled the energy within.

She was ready.

The music started, Allie was already in her initial stance. She let her arms float above her head in a weightless effort. Her slender arms like sun-kissed clay, snaked together and branched out at the finger tips. Her body coiled left tightly and once twisted snugly enough Allie released her body like a child's spinning top into a right traveling scratch spin.

Her hair was parted on the side of her head and pulled back in loose curls to be tied securely to the back of her head. To make sure nothing obstructed her vision, those curls were balled up into a relaxed bun that hung parallel to her ears. Her make-up was hardly any, but the little that was used was either nude or soft hued. Eye liner and mascara were used but only to weigh down the bronze shadow she applied. Her blush was weak along her fine cheekbones and lips pouted with a rose pedal gloss.

The song she competed to was lively and full of sharp twists and turns. One second it was happy, after much building up, leading to down points that dropped like a roller coaster cart and made the whole thing very theatrical. She smiled when necessary and let it falter when need be. Her routine was very dynamic and full of life. The song wasn't picked out of a hat to spruce up her display, she choose the song after much contemplating and fed off of it, creating her own originality.

The crowd's applause made the young girl beam with delight as they witnessed her land another jump. She carried on to the next spin in her routine, feeling her ocean blue dress lift and spin in rhythm with her graceful progression. Everything was going smoothly, she couldn't wait for the big finish.

Drats. Drats. Double drats. Allie inwardly swore as she stumbled into her final jump and what was supposed to be a triple lutz, double toe turned into a wobbly double toe loop.

Allie caught her balance and decided to make up for her mistake. Gathering speed, she sped determined to the other end of the rink.

_The music is ending. The music is ending. Why did I choose such a short song?!?!!!_

Knowing all of her efforts to save her routine were going to make her look foolish if she continued to carry them out, Allie sighed in frustration and aborted the thing entirely. She jerk sideways, catching the ice with the side of her blades and stopped in time to catch the last note of her song. Posing, she forged a phony smile and laid the routine to rest - along with her pride.

Allie came in third place, the tiny bronze trophy she received was so small. It was so small in fact it would be swallowed and become lost forever in the miniature dollhouse Jonathon had built for her as a child, or she could accidentally inhale it.

Disappointment gave her the appearance that she would cry the second she got home, but Allie knew otherwise, Jonathon and Martha wouldn't allow it. They would offer to stop for ice cream or milk shakes to make up for her loss and she loved them for that. But not even the biggest sundae at Dairy Queen's drive-thru menu would ease this pain, she had worked so hard on that routine.

A small sob escaped her lips and Allie had to quickly cup her mouth to contain it.

Her eyes grew big and she quickly looked from left to right to make sure no one noticed. She was Allison Martha Kent, capable of moving mountains! If she wanted to.. She didn't cry, she didn't show weakness - not that she had many. But this was a definite hit below the belt, completely unexpected and devastating. It would take time to recover from such a fall, and the only thing that seemed to prevent her from falling to her knees right now and crying herself into oblivion was the want to curl up into a ball and watch TV in the loft. Maybe the cooking channel. Maybe a movie. Maybe invite Chloe and Pete over for a popcorn, mike & ike, movie marathon.

Allie sighed heavily and let her head fall from her shoulders.

No longer did she appear to be on the verge of tears. Now she carried herself with accepted defeat, her head down, hands planted limply to her hips, the small bronze trophy she clung to with little effort from her pinky. It swung with each step she took completely oblivious to the thoughts Allie pondered of turning the thing into scrap metal. Maybe a ring, maybe a paper clip, something of use anyway..

"That was quite a performance-"

Allie looked up, nothing but the remaining stretch of deserted hallway concluding in a set of double gym doors met her from the front. The voice had come from behind, she stopped and turned.

"Didn't mean to frighten you." His voice was modest and his posture coy.

Lex carried his hands behind his back as he approached Allie, she eyed him carefully, processing his familiarity in the back of her mind and failing to invite him along.

_Strike one_. Lex inwardly swore, now knowing from her silence and expressionless gaze that he had chosen wrongly to approach her like this, but he had run out of options and would probably never get an opportunity like this again. He smiled a little, dreading what she'd feed him in response but thankful that the hunt for his private savior had finally ended.

Silence was a card she could only play once if she wanted to collect in the end, Allie decided to draw another from the stack that stood cautiously by to avoid having to fold.

"Not frightened." She admitted with a light shake of her head, allowing a small smile, only a small one to coat her previous frown.

"And thanks, I guess." her words trailed off along with her gaze and Lex knew he was also wrong to remind her of her loss. _Strike two_.

"Please, I should be the one thanking you."

With a questioning gaze, Allie returned her full attention to him and mulled over what he had said. She remembered. _He_ remembered.

She smiled, "I knew I remembered you from somewhere."

"You act as if you save lives on a daily basis."

_Well, yeah. But not like I'd tell you._

"Weekly." she pretended to correct him.

They beamed, apparently easing into comfort with each other's company.

It had been months since Allie saved Lex and his housekeeper, and she hated to admit that with everything going on in her life she had almost forgotten. But as Lex had blindly pointed out, Allie was responsible for giving many second chances at this wacky poker game otherwise known as life. And while using her abilities to save the lives of others, she could never really take credit.

There were three reasons why she choose to remain nothing but a farmer's daughter to the public. 1. To save her own hide. Taking credit for the spared lives of many would require her spill all the details of the big save. Which would involve her sharing her secret. A definite no-no. 2. Allie strongly believed people were better off not knowing that there was someone out there looking out for them. It would give them a sense of false security. Truth was Allie was still only one girl, capable of ruling the world, sure. But she didn't want to rule the world, she wanted to be a part of it. And finally 3. Jonathon and Martha Kent. Their approval meant the world to Allie, they were her everything. And after living and practically growing up with them she picked up that the Kent's didn't care much for the over stroking of one's ego. And frankly, neither did she. But then again that could of been picked up from living with the Kents for so long..

Either way, admitting to accomplishments wasn't her thing. However, defeat? Defeat was a bullet she couldn't avoid. It tended to pierce her most vital organ, her heart.

"Yeah," Allie said with a visible frown. "I'm sorry I couldn't stick around."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't stay conscious enough to stop you."

Allie allowed him a grin. "What makes you think a little sway from Lex Luthor would have stopped me?"

Lex shrugged, "At least you remembered my name."

"I did." Allie muttered in a so-what-of-it manner.

"After all this time." Lex pondered with a tap of his chin.

"It's not a very common name." Allie stated in her defense.

"And yet you failed to tell me yours." Lex pointed out.

"Not very forgettable.." Allie continued to mumble. "Oh, huh?"

"Your name." Lex repeated, his gaze fixed on hers. Searching her like a strand of visible DNA.

Allie found his gaze piercing and as intense as a spotlight. Never mind his eyes like hard emerald, there was something beyond them that turned her into a mumbling fool.

"Right, my name." she grasped with a bright smile.

Truth was, Lex already knew her name. He could recite her name, age, height, weight, and school song if he wanted to. But nothing would satisfy his curiosity quite like her allowing him this information straight forward. That and the fact that even the files he dug up on her were staple thin and as puzzling as a crossword puzzle on Houdini. Lex was a mysterious guy with a walk-in closet for all of his skeletons, but even with his ability to pull strings in this small town he couldn't quite find the handle on her closet. It seemed to be detached leaving nothing but a small hole in the door allowing only a pinhole peak of the real Allison Martha Kent. She was such a mystery, but over the past few months since encountering the young beauty he made it his business to find out what made her.._her_.

A washed dout red truck pulled up to the double doors at end of the hallway and honked it's horn interrupting the two.

"I'm Allie." she finally gave in, watching her parents over her shoulder. "And that's my ride."

Her parents hadn't said a thing to her about rescuing Lex Luthor the day she returned home from delivering and Allie suspected it was due to her father's complete distaste for anything or anyone Luthor. She figured it was a favor he'd forbid her to repeat again in the future and decided to not push the man for any sort of congratulations or pat on the head. Which was odd, usually after she pulled a rescue her father would bug her into insanity with the details of how it all happened. But not with Lex, instead he looked a little angry with her for doing so. Which was another out of the ordinary thing Allie noticed with Jonathon.

The trucks horn honked again and made Allie jump in her skin a little.

"I've gotta run."

"Yeah." Lex said regrettably, watching her return her gaze to his own only for a brief second before turning to meet her parents outside.

"It was nice meeting you - You know, _vertically_." Allie cracked with a humorous grin.

Lex nodded and smiled in return. He gave her a wave of his hand before turning to leave the gym as well.

Chloe was in Metropolis for the weekend with her dad and Allie was left with only Pete to hang out with on Sunday, the day following the Saturday night of her big loss on the ice rink. The picnic and fishing trip to the lake Pete had suggested was surprisingly enjoyable despite the hell of a weekend she had been having so far and she hugged him across the gear shifter of his car before getting out and proceeding up the driveway of Kent residence. Pete began pulling out and Allie waved him a goodbye one last time, she was on her cell phone with Chloe and not quite ready to head into the house yet. She decided to put away Jonathon's fishing supplies in the barn before going in to see the parents.

"You're telling me, Lex Luthor just happened to be taking the same exit as you and you two just happened to get introduced?"

"You make it sound like I've met the pope, Chloe."

"Hey, might as well have. What did he say?"

"Nothing, you know, the usual."

"Yeah.. No, I don't know. What do two strangers mosey on up to each other and just happen lay out on the table, hmm?"

"Now you're making me sound trashy.."

"No, Al, you're making yourself sound trashy. And from all this build up, you're also making it sound like there's something you're not telling with me."

"Chlo?"

"Al?"

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

Allie flipped her cell phone closed and dropped her cell phone, tackle box, and fishing rods to the ground in shock. The arm she was carrying them all in still hung limp and for a moment she resembled Martha Kent the day Jonathon and Allie threw her a surprise birthday party, especially after she told them how unnecessary it was. Only, this was 10x better.

"Oh. My. God!" Allie exclaimed with a smile so big it hurt her cheeks. She was so happy she could cry, as sad as that sounded. _Geez, get it together, Al._

Big pink bow and all, the car of her dreams was parked in front of the barn.

Wait, scratch that. This car made the car in her dreams look like a slug bug, it was so beautiful. It was ocean blue and reminded her of the dress she wore Saturday night at her competition program. And smooth, frictionless, also like the posh material Martha had used to make the dress she wore Saturday night at the Figure Skating Comp.

Still in awe, Allie slowly made her way into the Kent home with her smile still painfully intact, now her teeth were starting to feel dry.

"I love you, dad. And thanks. Really, you shouldn't have." Allie blurted like she had just won an Oscar, clinging painfully to poor Jonathon Kent from behind as he sat at the kitchen table cleaning a dirty, thickly coated, oil carburetor.

"Well, you're welcome, sweetie. But I didn't."

"Mom?" Allie questioned, still hugging painfully to her dad as she visually sought out Martha.

Martha stood by the sink scrubbing potatoes to be soon peeled and prepared for dinner, at Allie's questioning she simply shook her head and looked away.

"Santa?"

"Doesn't matter." Jonathon told her, rising from his seat he wandered over to Martha's side and readjusted his tone. "We're not keeping."

"What? Is it a hot piece or something?"

"... I don't know what that means."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Are the plates wanted by the fuzz? Did _someone_ pull a bank job in it?"

Martha and Jonathon exchanged glances before dad spoke up again.

"Look, I'm sorry, Al. But you'll thank me later."

"For what?" Allie objected, disappointment straining her voice.

"It was a gift, from Lex Luthor." Jonathon might as well have told her the sky was falling, he was having trouble explaining himself.

Hoping her parents wouldn't find out about them meeting the evening before, Allie held her tongue and listened.

"I don't know how he managed to find out about _you_. Safest thing I can tell you to do is take it back. For god's sake, be blunt with him."

Allie opened her mouth to say something in response, but she had nothing. And instead decided to take order, a card she hated to play.

"Now, I want you home before your ma finishes preparing dinner, is that clear?"

Allie gave the man a firm nod and started for the door, car keys in hand.

"We expect you home by 6." Jonathon added, watching with Martha from the small window above the kitchen sink as Allie started for the car and wasted no time firing up the engine and pulling out of the drive-way. Luthor mansion it was.

The ride was incredibly smooth. There was no rattling under the hood like there was in the truck and the windshield was practically made of crystal, giving her a perfect view of the mansion ahead.

An uneasy feeling began to rise and fall uncomfortably in her stomach. What was she going to say? And what the heck did her dad mean about being blunt? Allie inwardly shook her head and kept driving. No Frank tonight, there was another guard that was surprisingly open with her. No words were exchanged, merely a glance at the girl behind the wheel of the blue mustang and he allowed her entry to the main grounds. It was evident by the scattered construction supplies that the housing project was still taking place, but no workers were present today. It was Sunday, Allie guessed Luthor didn't make them work on Sundays. Which was nice of him, Allie thought with a smile. Her first smile of the evening since coming home to a new car.

And now, here she was. Returning it. Who the hell returns presents? She could picture it now, the questions and refusals Lex would give her. He was rich, she knew that much. But her parents spoke rarely of him and even less of his father. And what was Chloe going on about earlier?

Allie sighed heavily and pulled the car up behind another piece of work, on wheels, that probably cost more than all the land belonging to the Kent's combined. This was going to be difficult, she pulled the keys from the ignition and reached for the door handle to lift herself from the car.

The sound of pool balls smashing together was the first to greet her as she entered his office. It's large structure absorbed her attention like a moth to a mosquito lamp, this was his office? The ceiling was higher than the roof on her loft, hell, it was bigger than the entire barn. It was a vast, wide room that smelled of rich and sturdy woods.. But his actual desk was a single sheet of crystal glass holding only a laptop, remote control, and several folders weighed down by a viking figure too beautiful to be an ordinary paper weight.

"Allie."

"Nope." She retorted incredulously. "Call me Dorothy. Cause I am definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Lex smiled and tossed his pool cue onto the table to tend to his even greatest challenge instead. She reminded him of Dorothy, those ridiculous wind swept pig tails that hung loosely at either side of her head. The only thing that prevented him from tugging off the bands that formed those silly things was the fact that they framed her heart shaped face so well. He enjoyed watching her take in the view of the room.

More stained glass windows, they appeared to be Lex's favorites.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Allie asked, noticing the pool table behind him.

"Not at all. What can I help you with Allie?"

She sighed but managed to keep her smile, Lex watched as she laced her fingers nervously and leaned in to say. "Actually, I'm here to.. Err, return.. Something."

"What?"

"The car." Allie admitted miserably.

Lex smirked and returned to the pool table. "What's the matter, Al. Don't like it?"

"Are you crazy? I'd run away with that thing. I nearly proposed." she blurted hopelessly, following Lex to the pool table, Allie watched as he collected the billiard balls and began re-racking them.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked with another smirk, her response lifted him in a way he couldn't describe.

"Well, the problem is not the present if that's what you're worried about." Allie told him, he watched as she pushed one of her ponytails behind her shoulder and leaned over the table to watch him break the set.

She looked upset for having to admit this all to him and Lex could tell that by coming here tonight and giving up something as grand as a sports car was hard thing to do for a farm girl from Kansas. But he had a vague idea about what really made her come here tonight. After breaking the billiards he left the front of the table and walked to her side.

"Let me guess. Daddy doesn't like the idea of his little girl riding something other than a John Deere?"

Allie held her laughter and gave a solid nod. "Tough love, baby."

Despite her attempts to remain upbeat about it all, he noted the fall her smile took after her humorous remark.

"I understand." Lex told her, nodding as he stood by.

"You do?"

"Well, obviously not entirely seeing as we're two completely different people. Your father and I."

"Given."

"Your father hates me."

Lex shot the striped 14 into the far left pocket with a sharp smack.

Allie winced a little before quickly adding. "Hate is a strong word, Lex."

"Dislikes?" he suggested before leaning in for another shot.

Allie tried to think of a softer way to describe the very little affection Jonathon Kent had for Lex, she sighed. Obviously unsuccessful in her search. "Yeah, let's go with that."

Lex caught her grin in the corner of his eye before sending another billiards ball mercilessly to the other side of the table.

"I had the car sent over earlier around noon, what took him so long to come to this abrupt conclusion that you don't deserve a car?"

"I wasn't home until.. Well, now."

"That was cruel of him. To wait until you got home."

"Oh, when I get home we are so not talking until _Tuesday_, Wednesday tops. But he knows that if he returned the car, without my knowledge, I would have every right to stomp around the house for a few days."

"You're going to do that anyway."

"Ha, ha." Allie mocked, leaning in to his shot and sticking out her tongue.

"How's that bathroom, by the way? Oh, and your house-maid-person?"

"Mel?"

"Ah huh." Allie nodded, surveying the shots available on the pool table.

Her observing blocked his view of the far pockets, but Lex found her company neither tiring or bothersome. He retrieved his pool cue and let the heavy bottom slip through his fingers to come to rest on the ground. "She's.. she's alright. Refuses to do anymore housework, but I couldn't let her go."

"She wanted to quit?" Allie asked miserably, feeling a little responsible for Mel.

"She wanted to." Lex confirmed. "But I couldn't let her, she has too much riding on her paycheck to just quit."

"So, what'd you do?"

"I gave her options. Continue working here with the confidence I'd find her something to do other than the dreaded housework, or I'd pay the expenses for letting her leave. Go home to her family in California."

"And she choose?"

"She choose to stay."

"Great."

"Yeah, I had her youngest son flown in from home and he stays with here with us now, just as a sort of Thank You."

Allie beamed. "Also good news, so what does she do now?"

Lex placed the cue stick back onto the table and turned away from the game, beckoning Allie to follow him. He lead her out of the open door Allie had entered before and out into the hallway they were. Lex knew they could never see the grounds outside from his office but with no stained glass windows in the hallway outside of his office, they would get a clear view of the garden below. They approached together and peered downward.

There she was, Mel the housemaid. However, as she stood knee deep in the flower blossoms outside she no longer wore the standard black dress, white apron, maid's uniform. Mel appeared to work more comfortably in the calf length sun dress she wore instead. It was neutral blue and secured by a floral pattern apron that had several grass and dirt stains on it, but it didn't seem to bother the woman who now appeared to be Luthor Mansion's gardener.

"She looks happy." Allie said.

"She does." Lex agreed, but Allie noticed the awkward gesture he made by pocketing his hands in the black slacks he wore. "She was skeptical at first, taking the position. The idea of handling a mower frightened her, which was why I flew her son over."

"So he'd haul the heavy weight for her." Allie finished with a knowing smile.

"Predictably, he was more than happy to make the move. Apparently California wasn't working out for him the way his mother liked. You see, they're originally from Guatemala."

"I see." Allie noted.

"She has three boys. The oldest a police officer, he just graduated from the academy actually and he was the one taking care of the younger two while his mother worked here."

"And I'm guessing the paycheck she brings in from working here goes towards that. Her son's schooling."

"Now you see why I couldn't let her quit."

"What about the middle child? Seeing as the youngest is here?"

"She doesn't know. And neither does the oldest."

Allie sighed and folded her arms across her chest, the autumn sun was beginning to set and she watched as Mel began to call it a day. The former maid began pulling the latex gloves from her hands, once the last one was pulled free from her sweaty finger tips she reached for her sun hat and began fanning herself as she left the garden.

"Should she be worried?" Allie asked, forgetting the deserted garden and turning to Lex.

Lex continued to stand with his hands firmly planted, staring at the slowly setting sun outside.

"She should." Lex said with a heavy sigh. "But why worry her? As far as Mel knows, Carlos is still in the oldest's care."

"And, is he?" Allie asked with worried expression tainting her previous joyous one.

"No." Lex spat with disapproval. "The kid dropped out of school his senior year, no one knows where he is. Other than me."

At Lex's remark, Allie's worried expression made her eyes grow wider with anticipation. "_So_, spill. Where is he? And why doesn't the oldest just come clean with his mom?"

"Because he'd being going against our agreement."

"You two have an agreement?" Allie questioned a little skeptically.

"He keeps quiet about letting mom know little brother was a handful and _I_ keep little brother alive."

"And is little brother in some sort of trouble?" Allie poked again, trying to keep the mystery novel alive and open from the book Lex was so kind to read aloud to her tonight.

"Not anymore, I made sure of that."

A small sigh of relief escaped her and Allie managed to smile again.

"The middle child was a cliche, he was predictable, which made it easy for me to track him down."

"And is that also how you knew to find me at the ice rink?" Allie questioned with a playful nudge.

"Would that bother you?" Lex asked with a smirk directed her way.

"Yeah, cause that's _not_ creepy." Allie told him with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head. "_So_, what happened to the middle man?"

"It was easy. His disappearance was simple to uncloak."

"And?" Allie questioned a little too eagerly, she was already sick of Lex's self congratulating.

"I told you, he was a painfully predictable middle child. He acted out at school, ran with a bad crowd, all in hopes of gaining _mommy's_ attention."

"So, what happened to him?"

"He was arrested for robbing a bank near here actually, in Metropolis, _so close_ to his target."

"Let me guess, you bailed him out? Threw together a team of lawyers?"

"It took a school of sharks to get him out of trail, he was 17 at the time and in danger of being tried as an adult."

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Why go through all this trouble for Mel?"

Lex wasted no time answering, his expression was revealing and indicated he had nothing to hide when it came to protecting his help. "Mel has been an employee of the Luthor's since before I was born. She was hired by my mother while vacationing in Santa Barbara and has stuck ever since. Mel's honest, kind, and good people. She took care of me after the passing of my mother and-"

"You can't let go?"

"Guess not." Lex admitted with a shy withdrawal of his attention. Allie watched as his gaze fell to the window again.

_What time was it?_ Allie's mind was sidetracked by Mel for a moment and once Lex withdrew and queued the story, she could process her own thoughts again. Allie raised her wrist watch to her line of vision and was surprised to see it was 6:15pm already.

"Shi.. _drats_." She avoided swearing and noticed she alerted Lex.

"I've gotta run." Allie told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Always running." Lex pointed out with a smirk.

Allie smiled and said. "You wouldn't believe it."

Turning to depart, she heard Lex call out in a kidding tone. "Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you father feel if you returned with a Lamborghini instead?"

Allie smiled and returned the comment over her shoulder. "Maybe you if bought me a F-150 we wouldn't have this problem."


	3. Celebration or Not

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"What It Feels Like For A Girl" by Madonna

**Pairings: **Lex/Allie in later chapters.

**Chapter Three **Celebration or Not

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait! This is my third version of Chapter 3 - I'm confident I choose the right one. Plus, that competition I promised. Enjoy!

**Chapter Summary: **Allie is invited to a party and encounters Kryptonite, unknowingly, which only adds to the bad night ahead as she is introduced to not only Lex's girlfriend but two more complicated characters.

One week.

Allie was sentenced to seven days of grounding after returning home 20 minutes late the evening after returning Lex's gift.

Seven days was nothing and after the final day, which was a Friday, she was beginning to think her new found friendship - if one would consider it that - with Lex Luthor had anything to do with this sudden off-the-hook attitude her mother and father suddenly choose to illustrate more and more lately. And it wasn't just that. Martha called more throughout the day to check in or just to tell Allie how things were going at the farm - she hadn't done this before, and Jonathon seemed to run into Allie - "accidentally", as he explained - while visiting the Talon or just hanging with Chloe and Pete after school in town.

She suspected this was due to their complete distrust of Lex, but why would they allow her more free time after practices if they feared the man so much?

Not that she _loathed_ all this free time suddenly dropped in her lap, but Allie couldn't help but wonder 'Was something in the water? What were Jonathon and Martha smoking the day they suddenly realized Allie was still just a girl in need of a little _Me_ time?'

She decided to find out.

Instead of heading over to Pete's house for the Birthday party he invited Chloe and her to later that evening (that was where the Kent's expected their daughter to be), Allie told them not to expect her until later and went home to the unaware parents instead.

Jonathon and Martha were in the barn. Her dad was flat on his back, nothing but an old canvas tarp between him and the dirt, hay scattered floor. He was working on their small tractor - as usual.

Martha stood close by, Jonathon's tool box supported by the family grill was to her near right. They kept it in the barn instead of the usual porch set-up to prevent rusting in the snow predicted to come in a week or so.

"Would you hand me the socket wrench, Martha?" Jonathon said from beneath the tractor, his voice hollowed out from the weight above him.

"No problem." Martha said with a tired sigh, she handed the wrench down before placing her hands loosely on her hips. Allie could tell she'd been doing this all afternoon and was ready to head in and call it a day.

"Thanks." Her dad told her before returning to the insides of their small tractor. The thing broke down so much and from the expression Martha wore boldly this evening, Allie knew they had similar fantasies of driving the red nuisance off a cliff.

Jonathon would never allow it, and no matter how many times he found himself having to squeeze under the broke down contraption - he would always seem determined that "This would do the trick."

"What seems to be the problem this time?" Martha asked, Jonathon unable to see the scorn she fed the pestering tractor.

"Ah.. Looks like the water pump this time, Martha."

She rolled her eyes.

"Last week it was the timing belts, and the week before that the thermostat. Honesty, Jonathon. I know how much this tractor means to you, but you're going to have to face it. It's a goner."

"Same thing Allie said." Jonathon said, the tone in his voice and silence that followed made it apparent he believed Martha and Allie were scheming against his old tractor. Old, undoubtedly. But the thing had been trusty and reliable until recently.

"You sure you or Allie didn't accidentally drive it in the wrong gear again?"

"Hey, since the last outing we kept our distance." Martha defended.

"Right." Jonathon remembered with a disappointed sigh.

"Where is Allie anyway?"

"Pete's house." Martha told him, still idly waiting by the tool box for her husband to call it a day and return inside with her already.

"Today is Pete's older brother's Birthday and they're having a party for him tonight."

"Well that's nice."

"It is. I sent her to school with a card and a little Birthday cash already-"

"Did you-"

Martha nodded. "_Yes_, I've signed your name."

"No, I mean - did you tell Allie to report back after the party?"

"I called to remind her twice, yes."

"Good."

"Chloe is staying over."

"Tonight?"

"Mm-hmm. The Ross's are picking them up tomorrow, later in the morning, to head down to the Lake to get in a little sun in before the big snow fall expected."

"Yeah, that sounds nice, hun." he sounded busy but making an attempt to multi-task. "Do you mind finding her fishing pole and getting it ready. I expect she'll be needing that for tomorrow - Oh, and yours for Chloe."

"Sure - where are they?"

"Should be around here somewhere."

Martha left his side and began searching the barn for them.

"When did she last use them?"

"Ah.." he sighed. "The day that damned _car _was sent over."

"Right." Martha remembered, her brows grooved and looked worryingly towards the lower half of Jonathon Kent who remained under the tractor.

"Has he contacted Allie since?"

Martha shrugged though Jonathon couldn't see. "Not to my knowledge."

"You ever ask her?"

"I thought we agreed not to."

"Right, sorry."

Martha made her way back to his side. "You think she'd tell us? You know, if they were still in contact?"

Jonathon hesitated. "I'd like to believe she would, yes."

"I would too. Nothing would make me happier than to know Allie is completely honest with us _all_ the time. But you know she's not."

"I know, Martha, I know. The girl needs her space."

"And who are we to invade that?"

"Her parents?"

"Were _you _completely honest with your parents, Jonathon?"

There was a short pause.

"Doesn't mean I lied to them, Martha."

"No, I wasn't saying you did. But there are things you keep to yourself, things you wouldn't even share with a _journal_ or diary."

"_Does_ Allie keep a journal or diary?"

"No." Martha confirmed with a sigh, apparently the older woman had checked and was fruitless in her meddling.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"You know what's bothering me, and I know it's worries you too."

"Lex."

Martha nodded. "_Lex_. And I want to believe Allie, I really do. It would be nice to know Lex doesn't take after his father - but you've read the news articles."

"Even his father didn't make as much noise as a teenager."

"But he's not anymore, Jonathon! The boy is out on his own now, _finally_. He has a job, his own place _and is within walking distance_."

"You saying we should move?"

"I'm saying maybe this whole 'Allie needs her space' thing is a bad idea."

Jonathon slid out from beneath the tractor. "Now, Martha, we've discussed this before."

"We can stay out here all night discussing it - doesn't mean I will change my mind."

Jonathon rose to his feet. "It was your idea, Martha."

"I know, I know! Why didn't you stop me?"

Jonathon chuckled. "We stayed up all night discussing it the first time with me trying to stop you."

"Well apparently you didn't try hard enough."

"You want me to bring Allie home now or would you rather wait until they already cut into the cake to drag her back here? Cause you know she won't be happy about it and we'll only have an angry teenager up there trying to argue her way out of it." Jonathon nodded towards Allie's loft above them.

Martha sighed. "No, I don't want you to do that. I just.. I just want to feel confident that there is nothing going on between them."

"Who?"

"_Lex and Allie_." Martha stated with an annoyed sting of the obvious.

"What makes you even think he's her type? Or better yet, she _his?_ I've seen what kind of woman that boy runs around with, and I'll tell you Martha, Allie isn't one of them."

_You two __**can't **__be discussing this_, Allie thought with a bright red face that would give Rudolph the reindeer a run for his money. She was glad the two haven't spotted her behind the front entrance door to the barn yet, it was awkward enough hearing it but actually being a third party member of this silly charade? No thank you..

"Don't make me remind you of our getting together." Martha scorned.

"I'll spare you the recollection, Martha - because Lex and Allie are nothing like the way we were."

"You sure about that?" Martha challenged, she could tell Jonathon was just as worried but too trapped in denial to fret about it as much as she was.

Allie felt faint. The collar of her shirt was suddenly too tight. She couldn't breathe.

_Why were they discussing this?!!_

Not wanting to hear another word of this nonsensical belief her parents shared, Allie pushed herself away from the barn and left Kent farm.

There were so many cars parked outside of the Ross house that some guests were forced to park out in the street.

Allie slinked her slender form through the mini parking lot to join everyone in the backyard where everything seemed to take place.

There was a lot of people attending the party, more than she expected there to be. Most were High School students, but Allie noticed quite a few older students who were now attending Metropolis U or Central Kansas. Pete's older brother Daniel, aka Birthday Boy - she laughed when she seen him across the party with his labeled sash, graduated from Smallville High earlier this year and would be attending Metropolis U later this fall on a football scholarship - thanks to Lex and his "Luthorcorp". Lex and his family company owned the Metropolis Sharks, the team Daniel Ross would be playing for this year.

But unlike Lex and his family company, Pete had a lot of brothers and family in general, and as Allie stood like a wallflower for a second admiring the Ross children, she wished she was part of a big family too. They looked happy, celebration or not.

"Allie."

She turned.

"_Lex_." Allie was surprised, she didn't expect to see him here. The man did select Daniel Ross for the scholarship, but actually showing up like this to congratulate and celebrate was remarkable.

She smiled as he approached.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Lex stepped aside and it was then that Allie noticed he wasn't alone.

"Allie, I'd like to introduce you to Malcolm - Mal, this is Allie."

Allie nodded and closed the distance between herself and "Mal" - ha, she couldn't help but find a little humor in that - she shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, _Mal_colm."

The boy wasn't bad looking, and he had a firm hand shake that would earn him a seat next to Jonathon Kent at the dinner table. But Allie couldn't understand why Lex felt required to introduce the two. She had her guesses though..

"Nah, pleasures all mine, Allie."

She smiled again, but let her gaze wander over to Lex at Malcolm's side. She shrugged a little and was thankful Lex understood her silent cry for help. "Mel" he quietly mouthed.

"So _you're_ Melanie's son - the one from California."

He nodded and gave a crooked smile, "One of many. I see Lex has already briefed you."

Lex interrupted. "Now, before you start with the accusations - consider yourself lucky I stepped in when I did. There's no telling what your mother would have revealed to the girl who saved her life."

Malcolm grinned, his teeth were straight. Almost too straight. And bright.

"Knowing mom and how much she likes to talk about her boys, I imagine she would have brought an entire different meaning to the word _brief_."

Predictably, Lex didn't seem to enjoy Malcolm's humor as much as Allie. Lex was a sturdy leather, she was a sensible cotton. Malcolm was silk, smooth. Allie bet the girls swooned over him back in LA, she was beginning to fall victim herself.

He was funny, _seemed _down to earth. Malcolm wore a relaxed pair of dark jeans, they draped the Timberland work boots he wore, and a dark, long sleeved, charcoal tee that hugged his lean frame. Mal kept his hands pocketed deep in his jeans and wore his sleeves rolled up into the elbow. Allie was able to catch a 'brief' glimpse of the insides of them. His elbows. They were pale in comparison to the rest of his body. Tan, like he spent a majority of his time on the beach. That didn't bother her. He was noticeably taller than Allie, almost everyone was - except Martha. And his shoulders appeared to be broader in comparison to Lex who stood silently by, sipping a dark drink from a tall red plastic Dixie cup - the kind you always get handed at parties even if you don't ask for it.

Allie's eyes drifted to him for a second as she conversed with Malcolm. Lex seemed bored, he didn't appear to notice Allie watching him. Instead he occupied himself by studying the party goers. She returned her attention to Malcolm, who seemed a little bothered by her partial alter in interest.

"Am I boring you?"

"What? No!" Allie shook her head and fed him a smile. "I'm a little tired - had a double practice session earlier, but go on."

Lex took this as his queue to cut in.

"Actually, you two will have to continue without me. As benefactor of this little festivity, I'm required to make my rounds."

"Want us to go with you?" Allie suggested.

Lex shook his head, he was surprised at how quickly the two had connected. A very small but noticeable part of him was annoyed by their quick bond, but Lex ignored that and reminded himself it was a good thing Allie had taken to Mal so quickly.

"Thanks. But I think I can manage."

Malcolm nodded and Lex drank in one last look of the two before turning to depart. They appeared to be old friends, the way they joked and kidded. Lex could be funny too, if he wanted. He could make Allie laugh, he had in fact ,once or twice.. But why should their new found friendship bother him? Allie had saved his life once and as much as Malcolm annoyed him right now - _I don't even know why - _Lex hoped Allie would never have to pay his brother the same favor.

But what puzzled Lex the most about that little reverie was "what bothered me more?" His first actual unconditional _friend _having to save the life of someone he considered a brother? Or Allie having to save Malcolm and in the process building a intimate bond like his and Allie's? An understanding of the word trust that wasn't built on endeavor but already there waiting to be discovered. Lex felt a true connection between him and Allie, never mind Mal and her earlier, there was something else between them. Something more. He felt completely at ease whenever she was around. He felt safe, warm, and overall alive again. Lex couldn't remember enjoying anyone else that much in a long time. He had once felt that way about his mother, and like his mother he noticed some alarming similarities with Allie sometimes, Mrs. Luthor had tendencies and moments that would haunt him forever when he would doubt whether or not he truly knew her. Giving birth to him wasn't enough, his late mother was such a mystery to him - as is his Allie.

Half way across the yard Lex looked back to where he previously stood with Allie and Malcolm. They were gone.

A local radio station played over the party's stereo system, it wasn't Lex's choice of music but the company he'd have tonight would make up for the noisy pulses that fueled the celebration.

"I've been looking for you." A sweet sting of a feminine voice poured into his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck jump pin straight.

Lex turned, it was Jade.

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Jade Ivy Valentine was a foot shorter than Lex with a meager appearance. Bone thin and startlingly toned, she had fair, flawless skin to proudly display through the revealing gown she wore to the Ross's party.

"You must be freezing. Can I offer you my coat?"

Jade shook her head and kept him close, tightly bound in her arms.

Jade Valentine was a beautiful Asian woman - most were, but unlike most Asian women who appeared graceful, quiet, and as fragile as a hummingbird - Jade had a strong, ambitious, almost aggressive sense to her. The young beauty may have weighed about a 100 pounds, _tops, _but the lean muscle she practically flaunted indicated she was a gymnast of sorts. Her small build told of a body made of nothing but skin and bones - never judge a book by it's cover.

"Who's the arm candy?" Chloe asked, Malcolm and Allie were to her right. All stood across the yard watching Lex and his make-out buddy a few crowds away.

"Who? Wednesday?"

Allie laughed and covered her mouth to contain the fit of giggles Malcolm gave her.

"Her name is Wednesday?" Chloe asked.

Allie laughed harder.

"Come on, Chloe. Wednesday? As in Wednesday _Addams_." Malcolm told her with a hopeful hint-hint in his voice.

Chloe kept her confused and doubtful expression. "I don't get it.."

"Chloe, you have _so_ seen the movie. I remember renting it one time you slept over."

"No, no. I get the Wednesday Addams reference, but.." she shook her head and squinted in a baffling manner. "Why Wednesday Addams?"

"Okay, you didn't hear this from me." Malcolm explained in a quick, quiet tone. "Her name is Jade, Jade Valentine-"

"The figure skater?" Allie asked with a sharp gasp that made Chloe roll her eyes and Malcolm wince, she had accidentally punched him in the shoulder upon hearing his explanation.

"_Yeah_." Malcolm nodded and rubbed his aching shoulder to continue on, the two girls became quiet once more and listened like the two school reporters they were - Chloe more attentively than Allie.

"Lex contacted her for you, actually." Malcolm revealed, nodding towards Allie as he said this, the smug grin he wore made it apparent he didn't mind all this attention the girls were giving him.

"_Okay_," Allie expressed a little awkwardly. "I know I haven't know Lex very long, but he should know by now.. I don't exactly swing that 'a way."

This time Chloe laughed.

"Hmm. That's too bad.-"

"Shut up. And go.. Continue." Allie urged him with a shoo of her hand.

"-Okay, so, like I said, Lex called her, set up a meeting, and offered her a job."

"What was the job?"

"Lex wanted her to coach Allie-"

"I already have a coach." Allie was quick to defend her mom.

"Not like this you don't." Malcolm told her with a grin.

"Yeah, we get it. Jade's great - who hoo - so, why isn't she Allie's coach?" Chloe demanded.

"Simple, Princess over there thinks she's too good for a mere coaching position."

Allie and Chloe continued to listen but their visuals were locked on the famous twosome across the yard.

"She turned down the gig but had an offer of her own to propose to Lex."

"Let me guess, he signed, agreed, and shook hands?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Malcolm grinned. "Lex does love to shake hands."

Allie cringed.

"_And_ she moved in." Malcolm added miserably.

"Huh." Chloe said out of interest. "So Lex sealed the deal, then. You must get a daily does of Ice Queen-"

"Sadly, I've had to start wearing slippers around the house."

Chloe smirked, satisfied with the scoop Malcolm had given to them exclusively. Allie on the other hand, she was too busy watching Lex show off his prized Olympic-winning figure skater to notice Chloe interviewing Malcolm further. Jade had long, shiny, gorgeous black hair that came to rest in the small of her back. _It must take her hours to brush it.._

"Having fun?" Daniel Ross asked, Allie didn't notice Pete, Danny, and Gabriel or "Gabe", another one of Pete's brothers approach.

She felt a heavy arm fall over her shoulders and embrace her from the side.

Allie looked up to see Daniel or "Birthday Boy" above her. His famous sash seemed to be missing..

She forced a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Allie's smile was contagious.

"Get my card?" Allie asked, ignoring the fact that his arm was still around her shoulders.

"I did." he confirmed with a nod.

"Great." Allie exclaimed awkwardly, her gaze leaving his and staring uncomfortably forward.

"Look, can I talk to you for a second?"

Allie hesitated, not knowing how to process his pitch.

"Sure." she told him, her voice small and doubtful.

Other than Malcolm, no one else seemed to notice Daniel leading Allie away from the crowd. Her eyes caught Malcolm's for a second, until he spotted her watching him, he quickly returned his attention to Pete and Gabe. The other Ross boys were both holding drinks, Pete looked happy, well.. Happier than usual. Allie noticed he became this way whenever he was around his brothers, hence the jealously she continued to conceal from him and his big family.

"What did you want to talk about?" Allie asked, her voice finally sounding bolder now that they were alone.

Daniel was tall, average in build - too lean to do much defense for the Metropolis Sharks but quick on his feet, and had a powerful essence that always seemed to overshadow Allie despite the out of this world abilities she had. He was popular, ran with an influential crowd - like Lex Luthor. Allie was friends with Lex too, but reasons completely the opposite. She saved Lex's life, Daniel made Lex look like a town hero for recruiting the community favorite. Allie had a hunch Daniel wouldn't have invited Lex if it wasn't for the scholarship from Luthorcorp.

Daniel was hesitant at first, for a moment he resembled an awkward High School kid again, he still wore his letterman jacket but even Jonathon broke his out for a home game every now and then. Daniel had a rich warm complexion that welcomed the deep maroon and crow's beak yellow of his coat. He wasn't bad looking, attractive actually, and Allie caught herself watching him, even admiring him back when he was a Senior and she was a Junior. But that was a year ago, Allie was the Senior now. And as cliché as it sounded, she felt older. Wiser even. Childhood crushes were a thing of the past.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

His question was sudden, impacting, and completely not what she was expecting.

"Am I.. Huh?"

He laughed a little, getting back the confidence he displayed before.

"Is there someone you're seeing? You know, like a boyfriend."

Allie was slow to respond, "What? Why?" was all she could manage to utter in this sudden turn of events.

_Where did all this attention come from?_

Daniel came closer, making her more aware of just how tall he was. She felt small, she hated feeling small. Allie felt her jaw tighten under his gaze, he watched her closely. Examining her in a way that would earn him a good slap from Martha Kent.

His eyes were dark and pleasantly placed above two frozen, kissed pink cheekbones. It was cold out tonight, but the chill didn't bother her until now. He had a small, strong jaw and an oval shaped mouth beneath his short, sharp nose. Most girls would kill to be in her position, being adored by Smallville High's golden boy, but right now - Allie was regretting leaving to be alone with him. She had been with boys before. She had been through the first kiss, it was accidental but it damn sure counted, first date was more of a set up by her parents - it didn't go well, and she had even been asked out several times. But none of the boys who pursued Allie were even in the same league as Daniel.

For starters.. He was older. Most likely experienced. Of course he was experienced! And was a lot more forward when it came to asking girls out. Allie couldn't believe he had the confidence to just lay it out on the table like that.

"Now that I think of it, Pete never did mention you having a boyfriend.."

He was so close, the cold breeze carried his scent across her lips and she was able to identify the cologne he wore. It was too strong for him, it obviously belonged to his father or one of his brothers, it was intoxicating enough to make her loose her balance in all of the overwhelming innuendo. She stumbled backward but before falling like she anticipated, he caught her in a second flat.

"Wow." she smiled out of embarrassment. "You really are quick."

"That's what they say."

"Smug much?"

"Allie?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled, boy, did she love his smile.

Scared stiff and dreading what would come next, Allie remained still. Quiet, trying to catalog the fact that he was holding her. One arm around her waist, the other weaved under her arm and resting palm down on her back just below the shoulder blade. His hands felt cold but after holding hands with her first _sort of _boyfriend in the 7th grade, she knew they would heat up quick.

Daniel continued to study her features, drinking in her expression and wondering himself when to completely be blunt with her. He had always had a little thing for Allie Kent, who wouldn't? She was gorgeous, funny, and a majority of the time confident beyond reason. But as she stood board stiff in his arms, a mixture of fear and excitement burning behind her big brown eyes, he began to doubt whether or not dragging her into a relationship with him was a good idea or not. Of course, he could have her.. If he really wanted. But would she have him? Would she allow him to have her? _Really_ have her, heart and soul. Thick and thin. That was what he wanted now, and something told him he wouldn't find that with anyone else but her.

"You know, I've always kind of liked you."

"I'm flattered." she said sarcastically, not at all appealing to his poor choice of words. But the small smile she continued to wear made it apparent she didn't mind a little sweet talk, especially from him. The strong gaze she continued to share with him practically encouraged it.

"Really?" he picked up on her wit quick, he had known her since she peddled with training wheels. Nothing that she could throw at him would startle him or throw him off balance. He was determined to leave here with her tonight.

"And if I asked you to be my girl? My reason to come back here for Christmas, Easter-" he smirked. "Labor Day, what would you say to that, huh?"

Allie was anything but enlightened by his offer. "What about Pete, Gabe, _your parents_? Won't you come home to see them?"

Daniel dismissed her words with a shake of his head. "Pete and Gabe, they're my brothers. They'll follow me, you'll see. And my parents?"

He shrugged. "Smallville is the third place we've moved to since I was in the 1st grade! They won't stick around much longer."

"That's sad." Allie said with a frown.

"Isn't it?"

She nodded.

"It is, huh." He finally agreed.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can.. I get back to you tomorrow?"

He looked disappointed.

"You're not gonna skip town tonight, are you? First train to anywhere.."

He brought his hand to his chest and pretended to cradle his heart, Allie laughed a little. It felt good to laugh.

"And miss out on a day at the lake tomorrow? Not a chance."

Daniel smiled. "Good."

"Yeah?" she mocked.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

As he inclined his head, she closed her eyes. It didn't last long, her eyes opened when she noticed his quick fingers tugging the collar of her blue blouse loose. She looked down to notice he slipped something heavy and cold down around her neck. It was a necklace. Thick silver chain and all, she remembered the piece of jewelry. The necklace had a lot of slack that allowed it's emblem, which was a large R coated with white and green crystals, to come to rest on her chest. Just below her heart, the beautiful piece of jewelry competed with the stars that shone bright above their heads.

"Your bling." Allie said astounded, a small laugh followed.

Daniel laughed too. "Yeah, yeah - looks better on you anyway."

Allie returned her eyes to his. "I can't take _this_."

Dan refused her courtesy and ignored her polite gesture to give it back to him completely, instead he brought a hand to her chin and bumped it upwards a little in a playful gesture.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Her cheeks were flushed, she was still coping with the overwhelming feeling Daniel had brought her, but if anyone asked? Blame it on the cold.

Allie planted her hands deep in the pockets of her military green windbreaker and carried herself back to the party. The ankles of her jeans began to fray from all the walking in rough pasture, but it didn't bother her. She continued to watch her feet throughout the small venture back, avoiding falling in post holes and tripping over wind snubbed ant hills, her mind raced with what Daniel had said to her earlier tonight.

In all the years she had known him, he hadn't shown direct interest in her until now and that worried her. How was she to believe he was serious? And if he wasn't, why toy with her like that? Allie sighed and looked up, her breath caught in the cold autumn wind and fogged for a moment before disappearing to reveal the party still very much proceeding a few yards ahead.

I guess it wouldn't be all bad, being involved with Smallville High's golden boy. Allie had witness relationships Daniel maintained before her, before tonight. He treated his girlfriends well and she could already tell Jonathon and Martha would approve. But after recalling him and all his girlfriends, Allie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable knowing she would be one of them. Especially if it didn't work out. _Yikes._ How far down on that list would she be?

She had never been in a relationship before, the kind that Daniel spoke of anyway.. _A reason to come back here_, his words repeated in her head like a CD skipping uncontrollably, making her woozy and ready to throw in the towel and call it a day.

Allie hesitated before continuing. Daniel was beautiful, but would a link between him and her feel as horrid as she felt now? Allie squirmed a little and lifted her shoulders uncomfortably before proceeding.

When Allie returned to the party, Chloe, Lex, Malcolm, and Jade Valentine were waiting for her.

Great, Allie thought with a roll of her eyes. She had to roll them quick, the woman on Lex's arm seemed to eye her as competition. Allie recognized that scowl, she received it at every skate competition she attended. And never was it pleasant. Immediately, as she approached and joined the four, Allie began to feel even worse than before.

She forced a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Chloe replied, looking a little worried she added. "You alright?"

Allie took a while to respond but when she got around to it she gave a firm nod. "What? Yeah, sure."

"You don't look so good." Malcolm added bluntly. _Damn that city boy and his forward antics._

Allie eyed him, considering squashing him for pointing out her discomfort. "Gee, thanks."

Mal laughed a little, not at all affected by her strong front. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

Allie shrugged the matter away and aimed for a change in subject. "Look, doesn't matter, I'll be fine."

"So, Lex, who's your friend?" Allie perked up and directed her attention to Ms. Valentine.

The smug gold medallist stood quietly by, the way she held her head upon her fragile shoulders indicated she felt over qualified to converse with the three Smallville High students. And when Allie acknowledged her she simply blinked long and hard and directed her gaze to Lex for a introduction.

"Right." Lex said with a baffling blink of his own eyes. "Excuse my manners - Allie, this is Jade Valentine. Jade - Allie Kent."

The two gave acknowledging nods before returning to their modest silences. Nothing but polite and undoubtedly forced smiles were exchanged between the two after that. Lex took their quiet queues as an indication to chum the waters a little more.

"Right, so…Jade? Allie is a senior at Smallville High and an valued member of Smalville's Ice and Dance team."

"_Ah_.. How very, _interesting_." Jade managed to say through that painful smile she continued to wear. She had small, white, very round teeth that reminded Allie of a toy poodle's mouth. And like a dog, she had large canine teeth on either side of her incisors whenever she opened her mouth to speak. Now that Allie thought of it, with Jade's slender form and short narrow head, she looked more like a snake..

"Jade Valentine.. Now, why does that sound so familiar?" Allie toyed.

Lex allowed Jade to tend to this one.

The older woman's eyes narrowed, obviously she hated being put on the spot like that. Allie was sure Jade rarely needed an introduction, she was a worldwide celebrity for god's sake. But watching the woman maintain a public friendly smile while visually chucking daggers her way was worth the brainless inquiry.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but was unsuccessful, she slowly advanced on Allie and obtained the confidence she needed. "Being familiar with the figure skating community, am I wrong to assume you follow the Professional competitions?"

Allie held her ground and failed to cower in the older woman's presence as anticipated.

"Oh, not at all, Ms. Valentine. You're right." Allie nodded, the piece of jewelry around her neck starting to feel more and more like a ball and chain with each passing moment that passed. "I watch them when I can - but what Lex has failed to mention is I also have a lot of other obligations _outside_ of the ice rink."

"These other _obligations_, they would not be.. Kent farm?"

Allie stared thoughtfully away and considered her response. "Sometimes.. But I also have school-"

"The paper." Chloe added.

Allie smiled, "_The paper_, but, that's more Chloe's thing - I submit a small piece every now and then - _when I can_."

"Hey, the Torch wouldn't be the Torch without insight too, Al."

Jade grinned her wicked grin. "Yes, what would the paper be without it's agriculture piece."

Malcolm snorted a small laugh before being nudged in the ribs by Chloe.

"I'm sorry, but you were _who_ again?" Chloe demanded.

Jade continued to smile at her own humor. "You're the journalist, you figure it out." She started to sound more and more like the Princess Malcolm dubbed her as before.

"I think I hear the Birthday Boy calling." Lex seemed embarrassed by Jade and Allie's quarrel and unable to cut in until now.

Meanwhile, Allie looked like she had been slapped by an invisible hand. Her mouth hung open in a natural instinct kind of way, like she wanted to defend herself but couldn't.

Jade kept on smiling, her brilliant painted lips drinking in the pleasure of the mocking silence.

Sure enough, Daniel Ross was waving Lex over. The celebrated boy stood a few yards away with his family, apparently he was going to introduce them to Lex.

Lex wrapped an arm around Jade and forced a smile of his own. "Well, I was hoping we could all talk more but, as business would have it, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Goodbye Allie." Jade said finally, snaking an arm behind Lex's waist and leading them away to join the Ross's. "I shall see you again, no?"

"Yeah, don't count on it." Allie whispered hurryingly beneath her breath, but at the last minute she joined the anti-frown brigade and waved Lex and Jade goodbye.

"The world really is coming to an end." Chloe stated once Jade and Lex had gone. She folded her arms defensively and turned to face Allie and Malcolm.

"Oh, hell on earth _definitely_." Malcolm agreed.

Allie fainted.

"Allie!" Chloe shrieked, closing in on the unconscious brunette.

Malcolm managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Allie? ALLIE?" Chloe clutched her by the chin and even managed to give her a small slap.

Allie winced, coming to again, she felt Malcolm's chest behind her shoulders and his hold strong across her abdomen. Feet were limp, knees buckled, and her head swimming. Wait, scratch that, making due with a weak dog paddle. It hurt too much to use her head, which was convenient cause right now she was trying to determine up from down first.

"Up." she uttered and strangely enough Malcolm and Chloe understood.

Malcolm walked forward and used his own body to propel her up onto her feet.

Chloe grabbed hold of one of Allie's arms and slung it around her neck for support.

"I don't smell alcohol."

"Me neither." Mal muttered, taking hold of Allie's other arm and slinging it over his own neck. "She usually get sick like this?"

"I'm not sick."

Allie's sudden input startled both Chloe and Malcolm.

Malcolm gave a short laugh and started walking them towards the house. "Then you took something."

Allie went quiet.

As her body went limp again, Chloe gave up and Malcolm offered to carry her into the house. Mrs. Ross stopped to ask them if she was alright before showing them to the bathroom. And soon, it was just Malcolm, Chloe, and Allie again.

"Close the door." Chloe told Malcolm hurryingly, hoping to avoid curious onlookers.

Allie's wilting frame sat lifeless across the rim of the bathroom's washtub while Chloe and Malcolm stood by trying to make her come to again.

"Allie? Allie?" Chloe repeated, Malcolm just as concerned stood to her right.

"Want me to call your parents?"

"What? No!" Allie jerked to life again and nearly fell back into the porcelain tub.

Malcolm, convenient as always, was quick to prevent that from happening. Allie felt his warm frame again, this time at her side as he took a seat next to her and joined her on the tub.

"Then you're going to have to tell us what's wrong, sweetie?" Chloe beckoned.

"I told you." Allie retorted sourly. She sighed and blew her unruly hair from her mouth. "I'm tired."

"Yeah? Well I don't buy it. Nobody just _obtains _narcolepsy over night, you know." Chloe stated with a strong pose, hands firmly planted on her hips, and a scowl that would make even Jade Valentine back down.

"No.. really." Allie urged with through a tired gaze. She sat up from Malcolm's hold and brought a hand across her neck. That constricting feeling was returning, she tugged at the collar of her blouse, and then at the necklace Daniel had given her.

"I feel.. Heavy." she decided after exhausted contemplating.

For the first time that night, Chloe caught of a glimpse of what Allie was wearing tucked inside her coat.

The blonde smirked. "_Whoa_. Is that what I think it is?"

"Huh?" Allie asked with a numb tongue.

"They mine for diamonds at that farm of yours?" Malcolm joked.

Chloe joined them on the rim of the bathtub and continued to survey Allie's necklace, or rather _Daniel's_ necklace.

"So, when we call for an ambulance should we say it's for Allison Ross or.. Are you keeping your name?"

"Very funny."

"I don't get it."

Chloe set her eyes on Malcolm. "You see the R?"

He nodded.

"Know what it stands for?"

Mal thought for a second, before shrugging.

She smiled at the little lost boy appearance he obtained for a second.

"Ross, it stands for Ross. Daniel Ross to be exact."

Mal was quiet. "I still don't get it."

Chloe sighed. "It _means_ they're dating."

"So.."

"SO! Seniors or not, Malcolm, this is what we High Schooler's do. _Here_, anyway."

"Ah huh.."

"I know, I know.. We're expecting a formal complaint from Kraft soon - it's so cheesy. But, believe it or not, that's how things have been done here since before you, even before me."

"This isn't one of those things where the old new kid tries to take the _new_ new kid under their wings is it?"

"It working?"

Malcolm shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Nah, sorry."

"Hmm."

"Look, nothing personal, Chloe, it's just.. In a year I'll be graduating, and I don't exactly plan on sticking around much after that."

"I see.." Chloe said a little sadly.

"Guys?" Allie sat up and began to lift her necklace from her head, her arms shook under it's weight and Malcolm reached in to assist.

"Thanks." she told him as he gently pulled the necklace from her cascading locks of hair.

"How you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Like I just fainted." Allie stated obviously, feeling a little better now that she was free of the necklace's weight.

Malcolm ignored them and surveyed the necklace for himself.

Chloe managed to produce a small, closed mouth smile. "Yeah? Well liven up cause Mrs. Ross wants you to go see her in 15 or she's promised to call an ambulance on you."

"Yikes."

"Yep."

"Let's scram."

"I'm with you."

Chloe helped Allie to her feet and the two made for the door.

"Hey, your necklace." Malcolm reminded them.

Allie hesitated with her hand on the door handle, she sighed. "Keep it."

- - - - - 8 - - - - - 8 - - - - -

_Okay, I never asked this before cause I really didn't care at the time.. But it's starting to bug me now. What do you guys think?_


	4. Catch and Release

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Glorious #1" by Remy Zero, "To Be Alone With You" by Sufjan Stevens, "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "The Ghost Of You" by My Chemical Romance.

**Pairings: **Small Allie/Future Justice League Member moment in a flashback sequence, Lex/Allie in later chapters.

**Chapter Four: **Catch and Release

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late submission. I've been enjoying my summer-guilty! But no worries, I have a lot of ideas I'd really like to work out in this story and have no plans of abandoning it. Also, I don't want to give you all the wrong impression in my portrayal of Lex Luthor. He'll show his true colors, eventually… Muhahaha lol Oh! And I threw in a little flashback montage (Allie's first encounter with Kryptonite) in this chapter that will help me better fit in the Justice League later! XD

**Chapter Summary: **After attending Daniel Ross's birthday/congratulations party (part two - lucky bastard), Chloe and Allie make a discovery worth _nearly_ dying for. Also, Allie reminisces on her first encounter with someone like her, someone.. Who will later become a love interest for Lois Lane in later seasons of Smallville. (That woman has a ton of those!)

Allie sat alone by the lake early that morning. Using a blue plastic cooler as a chair, drinking thermos coffee from it's small plastic cap, she stared out into the open waters admiring the great peaceful puddle that was Crater Lake.

The weather was fair - for October, and winter coats weren't necessary. Yet. The lake's only admirer that morning wore dark blue denim that's rich color competed with the waters, from neck down Allie Kent looked like a Crater Lake regular. Rough around the edges, Allie wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and that was a statement she wasn't afraid to flaunt.

She sipped the last sip of her honey sweetened coffee and returned the cap to the thermos. Twisting it closed gave glimpse of what little _accessories_ kept her feminine. Allie wore white cotton winter gloves, along with matching cap, with a single red heart embroidered in the center of her palms.

Mom made them.

Allie inhaled that crisp winter laced air that slowly approached on Smallville and glanced over her shoulder to check in on everyone else.

The Ross boys, all with winter gloves and caps of their own, were busy with the bonfire. Daniel continued to tipi large logs of drift wood around the downward cone while Pete and Gabe secured it's base with a barrier of sandbags. The fire was still eating it's way upward from the belly of the pit but Allie was able to draw in a faint whiff of the burning drift wood from where she sat. She closed her eyes to focus in on the scent. It was familiar, gained over years and years of visiting Crater Lake, practically written in her DNA along with the happy memories she obtained from all the good times she had encountered here.

She opened her eyes and returned to the water. She exhaled her personal high and rose to her feet.

Not every visit to Crater Lake was a joyous snapshot out of the Kent family album, she had her share of bad days. But those were encounters she'd rather forget and leave behind, maybe even allow to be overwhelmed and drown out by the majority of pleasant ones she's had. Remembering what should be better off forgotten never lead to any good.

Chloe was still Pete's car. The tangerine Ford Focus looked out of place against a background of clashing green trees and plants - and wilderness! It was parked behind Daniel Ross's truck - another congratulations present from Lex Luthor, Allie bet - she folded her arms and walked past it. It's windows were tinted dark and it's backseat was replaced with a bed of speakers. Allie shook her head and rolled her eyes, boys were so silly sometimes..

The sound of the driver door opening woke Chloe from her nap and Allie laughed as she watched her friend jerk back to life like a sleeping rag doll.

"Rise and shine, hotcakes."

"There's pancakes?"

"Better!" Allie's eyes brightened.

Chloe watched as Allie reached into the backseat to retrieve a plastic grocery bag.

"Please tell me you brought something edible this time, and god help you if you decided to go all _pro-nature _on us again."

"Oh, I've learned my lesson."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Allie shook her head. "No granola. No apples."

Chloe reached across the middle gear shifter to steal the grocery bag away from Allie.

Allie watched with a closed mouth smile as Chloe rummaged through the sack like a curious squirrel.

"Graham crackers, marshmallows, Hershey bars.."

"Ah huh, and coffee!"

Chloe looked up as Allie handed over her father's silver thermos.

"Ah! I love you."

"Great, now put your money where your mouth is. Seriously, I expect reimbursement for covering your share of the Hershey bars."

Chloe flashed a smile and began unscrewing the top of the thermos. "_You tripped over a pretty stick, huh_?"

More cars began to pull up. Allie recognized a few people and said Hello, but soon there was nearly as much people as there was at the party the night before.

No Lex, Allie noted as Chloe and she began to make their way towards the party.

It was cold and everyone seemed to keep close to the bonfire.

Never mind the lake.. A sea of blue and silver Metropolis Sharks' colors dominated the entire coast.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a pleaded skirt and shaking pair of pompoms over your head like an overboard passenger of the S.S. Ross?"

Despite Chloe's teasing, Allie couldn't help but stifle a bit of laughter.

"_No_, and even if we were-"

"An item?"

The title sounded so tacky Allie wanted to flinch, she also noted the slight tinge of annoyance inside of her as Chloe came to the wrong assumption. Allie didn't like to be _assumed_ of. No assuming..

Chloe noticed her friend's uneasiness and decided to shelf the humor for awhile.

Though, she couldn't help but laugh a little at the idea of _her_ Allie being this distressed over a boy.. She was sure even the Kent's themselves would get a laugh or two out of the sight of this their daughter's awkward boy-phase. Chloe didn't think Allie _had _an awkward-phase bone in her body, until now..

"Okay, so you two would definitely be one of those serious Museum visiting couples-"

"_Chloe_."

"Right, sorry."

Silence.

"You sure you don't wanna, I don't know, confide a little? It says I'm entitled to ask and do so on my resume."

"Wanna confide?"

"No, but it's apparent you do."

Allie sighed, "No, _I don't wanna confide_."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"But _why?_ Don't you like Daniel? Not even a little? He's so borderline stalker-in love with you!"

Allie cringed, not used to this much attention being paid to her usually quite and dull love life.

"I don't know, I just.. _Don't_. Gah! Chloe, would you drop it?" Allie begged with a prayer fold in her hands.

"Fine, fine."

Allie eyed her.

"_Okay, _you got it… Danison dropped."

"I'm sorry, but… Danison?"

Chloe grinned. "While Dan and you were away Pete and I got bored and decided to make you a nick - you know, Brangelina, Bennifer."

"Oh my _god.."_

Chloe considered Pete and her creation further, completely oblivious to her friend's reaction.

"You know, now that I think of it. I think it's actually the name of a yogurt." The blonde shook her head and laughed.

Allie crossed her arms like a furious 5 yr old and stomped in the woods, away from the party.

Chloe went after her.

"Oh, come on. It was only a joke!" she called out, her face bright with laughter.

Chloe knew better than to make a big deal out of Allie's withdrawal from the party. Her farm girl best friend was always a wallflower and they had fun - if not _more_ - when it was only the two of them anyway. Who needed a beach full of drunk party goers when you had your best friend and a thermos full of Martha Kent's coffee?

City girl Chloe had trouble chasing after Allie, her designer sneakers were apparently not made for walking let alone climbing boulder and fallen tree the size of train!

A scream caught in Chloe's throat as she felt herself fall, an even louder scream was ready to back that up as she felt someone seize her under the arms and tug her aside in mid-fall.

Allie silenced her with the palm of her hand and watched as Chloe sighed her frightened screams away and rolled her eyes in relief.

They stood concealed behind a wide tree, Chloe looked to Allie and mouthed "What?!"

Allie pressed her index finger to her lips to silence the perplexed blonde.

"What?!" Chloe continued to demand through voiceless lips.

Allie jerked her head towards the problem on the other side of the tree that she wanted to go out of the way to avoid.

On the other side of the tree, just a few yards away - _within earshot _- was an arguing twosome, man and woman. That didn't alarm Allie so much, but after investigating further she noticed the heavy armory the couple in question carried. Sleek, silver pistols that looked like they came straight out of a 007 spy movie, along with their owners.. The woman's back was facing the two behind the tree and Allie had a hard time identifying her.

The mysterious woman's backwards profile gave glimpse of a strong, raven black, pony tail that came to an end in a perfect v-shape in the small of her back. Her shoulders small, but strong, broad. Her legs long and coated in black leather - like the other and the rest of her ensemble. And the only glimpse of skin was on the nape of her neck, on either side of her pony tail was porcelain flesh that looked like it hadn't had the opportunity to be tainted and roughened by the sun.

And the man.. He had a perfectly round head and a heart shaped face. His hair bleached blonde making it hard to see the widow's peak seated upon his rather large forehead. Blondie had small, narrow eyes - _Asian_ - a small descending mound for a nose and a very small, almost lipless mouth. The little lip he did have he kept pursed tightly in an offended expression. He appeared to be upset and becoming even more displeased with whatever him and his leather clad partner were discussing.

They continued to argue in a language the two failing Spanish, English, and French students couldn't identify.

Chloe and Allie withdrew their attention.

"What do we do?!" Chloe asked in a panicky whisper.

"Shh!!!!" Allie urged with another firm press of her index to lips.

The man and woman stopped arguing and became still, the woman said something in a hushed tone that sounded a lot like "What was that?" despite the foreign tongue it fell from.

Allie rolled her eyes at Chloe and slapped her palm to her own forehead in 'way to go!' gesture.

Chloe and Allie became quiet, they backs pressed tightly to the tree they hid behind.

The armed man and woman exchanged glances and advanced in the direction the noise came from.

Allie felt Chloe grab her hand, she turned to her friend and looked at her in a way that told her everything would be alright. They turned away again and continued to ride out the silence. In reality, Allie could take out the two armed strangers in a blink of an eye. But, with Chloe at her side. She couldn't do anything but act as a civilian would - helpless. Chloe Sullivan was and would probably always remain, oblivious to the real Allison Martha Kent; the girl from out of this world. The _best friend _from out of this world.

An owl in the distance hooted, it's calling ignited a flash back inside of Allie and the wait for the two armed persons to pass didn't seem like a big deal anymore.

_Crater Lake._

_Six years go._

"_Allie! Allie!"_

_Her mother and father were practically screaming for her attention, Allie had just come from the woods to collect firewood when she returned to find her parents waving her back over to their camp site along the shore._

_Allie dropped the pile she had been carrying and dashed over - she took the forest path to avoid onlookers. And when she emerged from the brush she noticed what they were screaming about._

_Far from shore, in the strong of the lake's current, a fishing yacht had overturned. It's painted blue bottom was now facing belly up like an overfed goldfish. She knew what they wanted her to do. They were alone that day, just the Kent's at Crater Lake, and Allie didn't have to worry about being caught in the act. She sped full speed into the pool, her quick movements in the shallows split the lake in two, but once she reached the drop off a few yards from shore she dove forward to avoid being pulled down to the 5 foot descend._

_She was completely submerged now, her arms outstretched in front of her. One at a time, she reached as far as she could and wrapped her arms around the current that made the pool lively and pulled, conquering the tide. Her feet kicked out behind her, driving her deep into the dark abyss._

_Her quick entry had frightened away the fish and Allie was glad it had, fish were very ugly to see in their natural habitat - Crater lake fish, anyway. Salt water fish on the other hand.. she would like to see some beautiful tropical ones someday._

_She was welcomed into a world of murky black and blue, the surface far above looked greener towards the shallows and it would have been beautiful with it's black sand bottom if it weren't for the fisherman she had to search for. Time was precious and she put aside her curiosity to find the fisherman instead._

_Allie swam out farther, swam out until she could see the overturned vessel behind her. Where was the sailor?_

_She turned back to the direction where the shore should be, the spiral sensation that blanketed her during the turn was refreshing, she felt a new kind of weightlessness. The feeling was replaced with fear quickly as she realized the man was still in the boat._

_Allie swam towards it._

_A flash light floated dying before her, its beam fading in and out, on and off. She hoped she wasn't too late._

_Allie pushed herself harder, ascending towards the boat floating above. The sailors legs were visible from the depths. Kicking in panic, Allie was just glad they were kicking all together. She ascended into the interior of the boat to join him._

_Naturally, her head left the water to take a gulp of air in the interior pocket of the overturned boat that kept the sailor alive. At first, he didn't seem to notice her. Too weak to scream for help anymore. Allie doubted he noticed her, she'd have to do something about that._

"_Hey." she told him, not out of greeting but more to get his attention._

_He shrieked, forgetting to keep kicking for a second but Allie caught him by the arm before he got the chance to get sucked under by the current. She turned him around and kept him afloat by his shoulders._

"_Yeah, crazy stuff." she said with a smirk. "And yes, this is real - you're not dreaming or anything."_

"_I'm n-n-not d-"_

_Allie shook her head. "Not dead."_

_He sighed in relief._

"_Doesn't rule it out completely though - I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath."_

_Confused, the sailor said and did nothing._

_Allie stared at him in confusion herself._

"_Mmkay?"_

_Silence._

"_Mmkay!" she stated confidently and prepared to descend again._

_If she wanted to, she could save the boat. But with all the water it took on, she doubted it would stay afloat again._

_Always the hard way.._

_Allie sighed and wrapped her arms around the stunned sailor, "Ready when you are, Skipper."_

_No response._

_As perky as a Smallville High Cheerleader, Allie nodded and proceeded anyway. "OK, deep breath!"_

_Surprisingly, he listened. She felt his body expand with air and wanting to conserve his energy, she wasted no time returning to the depths. Allie watched him in the process, she didn't know if it was because he was scared or not, but he kept his eyes tightly closed throughout the rise to the top._

_Once they broke the surface the first thing that filled her ears was the sound of her parents cheering her on in the background. It brought a smile to her face, as always, and she began tug the sailor back to the safety of the shores, back to mom and dad._

_Her parents stepped forward to embrace the man and drape him in a blanket, the smiles they fed Allie in return was worth it all. Worth getting her new shoes all wet.._

_Her gaze fell to her feet and she sighed, the smile failing to falter she shrugged it off and turned back towards the lake._

"_W-where you going, sweetie?" Martha asked, her and Jonathon rubbed the back of the poor old sailor in an attempt to warm him back up._

"_Oh, I thought I would bring the boat in." she said in an unsure manner, not knowing whether or not her parents wanted that._

_Jonathon waved her off. "It'll sure save this man here a lot of trouble. Thanks, Allie."_

_She smiled and proceeded back into the lake._

_Without a time precious task on her shoulders anymore, Allie was able to enjoy her dip into the dark depths of Crater Lake._

_Snakes, fish, god only knew what was down there. It didn't matter, after pulling that rescue earlier, she felt invincible._

_The sailor's yacht began to sink, nose up it slowly fell to the lake's bottom._

_Allie descended deeper._

_A small shock wave pushed past her as the vessel finally reached the bottom with a thud._

_The water became colder with each foot she descended, but instead of shivering in discomfort she enjoyed the refreshing chill, It was warm out today anyway._

_Allie cart wheeled to the bottom, landing feet first on the black claylike surface of the bottom of the lake. She allowed a closed mouth smile, doubting anyone had made it this far - knowing no one had made it this far!_

_Her hair outstretched behind her giving her head the appearance of a tall house plant, Allie started for the boat. The pressure only allowed her to take small steps, but with the power she had they were quick, small steps she took towards the boat._

_After reaching the vessel, Allie bent forward to dig it's bottom from the sand. With a little muscle, it rose from the earth no problems. She decided to work with the water. Allie lifted it above her head and pushed it up in the nearest current, tossing it like a toy it stayed afloat above her long enough for her to get a needed kick start from the lake's floor to continue hauling it back to the shore._

_She watched it carefully, floating above, slowly sinking again - she had plenty of time. But as Allie crouched to take that leap, she felt her feet sink beneath her, falling victim to quick sand, Allie panicked. Unfamiliar to the struggle, she kicked her hardest and failed horribly. All her efforts seemed to only make the matter worse._

_Falling to her knees, Allie looked up. She cried too soon - things could certainly become worse than they were. The boat was falling and she was about to be trapped beneath it._

"_Like hell!" Allie told herself, she stopped struggling and fell back into a sitting position, her hair floating upwards and in every direction but down. Wanting to sigh but finding it impossible to do underwater, Allie brushed her snakelike locks away and decided to get serious._

_With every ounce of energy she possessed, Allie began clawing at the ensnaring soil in an attempt to free herself._

_It was clay, she realized, sand would never dirty the water up as much as the black clay was doing now. It was like an octopus spat her way, as if the water wasn't murky enough, now she was unable to see what she was doing. The soil was soft and she could feel it begin to build up thick beneath her finger nails, okay, so - despite the many cons of this expedition, at least Martha would feel sorry for her and say Allie deserved a manicure out of it all._

_Allie groaned, feeling air bubbles squeeze through her clenched teeth and travel upwards to brush across her face. The positive thinking was short lasting, frankly, cause SHORTLY she'd have a boat fall on top of her like the wicked witch of the west.. Except, you know, instead of a house she'd be kicking from beneath a boat. So much for my new shoes.. I don't think they made a laundry detergent strong enough to remove black crater lake clay!_

_As her negative thoughts kicked in, so did a reserved sense of energy she didn't know she had left. Stronger than before, Allie began kicking, scratching, digging her arms in the clay to somehow pull her feet out. Nothing seemed to work, but after shoving her hand in deep enough, something else was there to be tugged from the earth._

_Punching things usually resulted in shambles - literally. But as Allie made the underwater discovery she cried out, bigger air bubbles discharged from her screaming lips. She retrieved her hand - barely, and cradled it like a crying child. The pain was so surprisingly excruciating she had closed her eyes to prevent them from screaming out in pain too, and to top that unexpected blunder, as Allie opened her eyes. The ground glowed green._

_Whatever she had punched was the first ever! - to punch back. Well, not literally, but it was the first punch ever to hurt!_

_She panicked too soon._

_The scattered clay had settled and instead was replaced by this intense glowing light. "Why Green?!" Allie continued to panic. She continued to kick, tug, claw, something about the glowing presence repelled her. As she struggled, she was able to determine where it came from. Beneath her, instead of striking gold she struck the ideal opposite._

_With each passing second the light grew brighter, and with each effort enforced she felt herself becoming weaker._

_Mom... Dad…_

_Like the true child she was, Allie's mind began to scream out for help. Scream out for her mother and father._

_No longer able to fight the earth swallowing her, she started to claw at the distance between her and her parents. Her efforts to swim her way out were fruitless without her legs, but Allie never gave up. She kicked and clawed at the space between until everything became ink black again._

_AC had never seen green hazard lights on a boat before, then again, he was only passing through. He had heard his fair share of rumors when it came to talk about Smallville. After their meteor shower nearly a decade ago, strange occurrences - usually the kind that made headline news but mostly in the phony sci-fi circuit, had dubbed the small town a goldmine when it came to unusual rock collecting or a hot spot during vacation season for people who liked having their pictures taken with large balls of twine._

_AC wasn't sure whether or not Smallville did in fact have a ball of twine on display, but he was certain tourists flocked here to have their pictures taken with something similar, if not weirder.._

_The green light continued to burn bright, it's powerful beam steady. He lingered in the deep to take a better look. He was exactly where he was when he had first spotted the usual gleam._

_AC was heading north from the south channels and as he made a steady swim past the mouth of Crater Lake, a strange thud from the small body of water had awaken him from his almost impenetrable trance. When AC was in the waters, he was in another world all together._

_The water was his home and always one to defend it - it was a vital part of mother earth after all, AC decided to stop and investigate._

_Suspended just a foot or two from the water's surface, young Arthur Curry kicked his feet steadily to stay afloat._

_He had very thin, very fine eyes that gave him a very concentrated, very mature, very determined appearance - if you ignored the wardrobe malfunction beneath those burning to be acknowledged bright blue eyes._

_With a shirt that should be orange, it was more like rotten pumpkin in the depths he lingered in, and a pair of dark green swim trunks, he looked focused, disciplined, like a true conqueror of this dwelling._

_His golden blonde hair spiked out in the water, waving like blades of grass on a windy day as he continued to kick his legs beneath him to stay submerged._

_The light grew brighter._

_He plunged forward, kicking his bare feet, outstretching his arms and weaving in and out of the water's energy, making it his own._

_He wasn't tossed or turned around by the mighty waves, he made the waves. He made the splash._

_The current was a friend of his, pulling him towards his destination like a personal slope._

_His presence shot across the lake's surface like a bullet underwater._

_The light was getting closer, AC seen it was placed low, possibly at the bottom._

_He dove deeper, his legs now kicking upward as he set out to find that damned light. There was something about it, something about this.. place. It called out to him, beckoning him near with shiny things._

_His body performed with the water, never against it. And as he swam deep in it's belly, AC had never felt more at home._

_His head and feet dipped and arched in perfect tempo, he traveled effortlessly like a feather light ribbon being drug across the waters._

_The surroundings became darker, he was so close now. So close._

_The light was so bright. He squinted but remained focused, what was this?_

_In the center of the energy burning bright from underground was a girl._

_Her arms limp and floating lifelessly at her sides. Her hair wild. Her eyes dull and closed, her lips breathless and dying._

_The yacht floating above her was sinking, and quick._

_AC felt a switch inside of him being throw and with a clap as his feet kicking into a gallop, he sprang into action._

_He shot down to her rescue._

_The light was burning brighter than ever now, the green light eager for her nearing fate, AC almost missed his target as he seized her around the middle and tugged her from the tangle somewhere below._

_Producing a little more effort than he was expected to use, he pried her free and started to swim up._

_A terrible creak caught his attention and he glanced back to see the yacht crashing into the ground with a loud thud. It's bottom smashed into a thousand pieces, leaving the nose of the boat to fall forward unsupported. Another loud thud followed as the last of it collapsed._

_AC kept watch, the whole scenario very odd to him, he couldn't look away._

_As the debris finally settled the green light faded and faded, until finally.. It was gone._

_He kept watch, fearful that it would ignite again, but after a few moments. Nothing but the memory resurfaced in his mind. AC looked to his side, the girl remained unconscious. His fear wasn't wasted, it was recycled and now he began to fear for her life again._

_He hurried and kicked them to the surface, there might still be some time.._

_The water became brighter, the water became clearer._

_AC gasped enormously as they broke the glasslike façade that was the lake's surface. Immediately he looked to the girl he held close by, her head fell back._

_He searched her face for the slightest sign that she would be alright._

_AC was panicking at this pointed. He threw her arms around his neck and swam them towards the shore. Keeping her head above the water and tucked into his shoulder, he prayed she'd make it._

_He swam quick and within moments his feet reached the sandy bottom and he was able to walk. AC hoisted the girl up and carried her the rest of the way._

"_Oh my god!" Martha shrieked, running to the shallows once again this time to tend to someone closer to her heart._

_Jonathon and the sailor were no where to be seen._

_Martha closed in on AC with a lifeless Allie in his arms and cupped her daughter's face._

"_Allie? ALLIE?"_

_The older woman was on the verge of tears and it made AC uncomfortable. He walked past her and carried Allie to the dry shores._

"_What's happened? What's wrong with my Allie?!" Martha demanded, following AC she watched in horror as he laid her out on the beach._

_Martha cried out and rushed to her daughter's side. The older woman fell to her knees and cupped her mouth fearing the worst._

_Hating to see the woman in such pain, AC decided to try and revive her Allie._

_He knelt down and tilted Allie's head back._

_He didn't have to do much after that, after feeling his mere touch Allie choked and spat out the water that smothered her._

_Martha's cries were now tears of joy. Allie appeared to be alright after all._

_AC smiled and looked up to see Martha smiling as well. The event couldn't have turned out better._

_Allie stirred on the ground, small moans and groans leaving her now vibrant lips and yet, she didn't appear to be in any pain._

_AC sighed out of relief and looked to Martha again._

"_Your daughter seems to have an Angel looking out for her." The first words he had spoken in awhile since being out of the waters._

_With a soft expression that could have been created by the wind's gentle blow, Martha looked at him and said simply with a single shake of her head. "She is my Angel."_

_Allie never did regain conscious until after her father returned from taking the sailor to the hospital. And the last Martha seen of AC was him walking away, taking a carefree stroll away and down the coastline. A little jump in his step as he took well deserved pride in saving someone's child - especially when he was still technically a child himself. But before he left Martha asked if he would stick around, she even asked if he would attend dinner, but the strange Angelic boy declined and then finally departed._

_Alone, his single outline in the distance became smaller and smaller with each step he took until finally he disappeared on the beach. Martha would never forget him, Allie would never remember him, and Jonathon would only hear stories of the rescue._

Allie's memory of the day in question was still a little fuzzy - and as patchy as an old star quilt.

What was supposed to be her big rescue turned out to be her greatest downfall. Her dive had awoken Martha and Jonathon to their daughter's break from immortality. Their daughter had weaknesses, and though they weren't completely aware of what they were, yet, the days of their carefree attitude towards their daughter were over.

Allie remembered it, the day her parents brought her into the kitchen to discuss a new set of rules and boundaries. Shaken at the time by the incident, Allie didn't mind and was for the most part thankful that her parents would go the lengths they had to take better care of her.

But now, Allie found herself balancing on that boundary line and even dipping her toe onto the other side of it from time to time. Hungry for a single taste of freedom, Allie felt both guilty and alive with the outcome. Firstly, she was just like any teenage girl from Kansas - they needed to live a little. And secondly, everyone felt the need to break loose every now and then, but being 'Kryptonian', Allie's need was 10 times worse.

Yet, despite those needs, Allie managed to keep her wild side at bay. After nearly drowning that day, six years ago, at Crater Lake, she began to realize that a part of her still was only human. Helpless and, with needs, full of live eager to explore everything the world had to offer.

And that mysterious boy her mother mentioned.. After being told the story time and time again Allie couldn't help but smile at the fact that maybe, she wasn't alone. There was someone, maybe more people, out there capable of doing the things she did. Saving the world, little by little, and having the decency to be modest about it. Allie smiled at the thought and was eased back into reality.

Chloe still clutching her hand, shaking.

Allie turned to look at her and was saddened by what she saw.

Chloe stood quietly still, fearing for both of their lives. Her eyes held tightly shut and despite the cold, small beads of sweat clung to the temples of her forehead.

Allie exhaled carefully and gave her Chloe's hand a squeeze._ Everything is gonna be alright, Chlo _- she wanted to say those words so badly, but couldn't. The two armed strangers were still advancing and getting warmer.

However, that wasn't what bothered Allie. What saddened her so was the fact that, Chloe wasn't ready to know yet. Yet? Would she ever be? Would Allie have to harbor this secret alone for all of eternity?

Sometimes, sometimes Allie wished the strange boy from Crater Lake had stuck around.

Weird. Strange. Unusual. They could be all of the above together. Allie was tired of being alone.

Jonathon and Martha weren't enough. Despite their efforts to make her a home, to make her feel at home, sometimes.. There were things she needed to talk about, to discuss, that the parental unit couldn't handle.

And now, as Allie watched Chloe cower in fright, she knew she could never really "confide" in her either.

Not yet, anyway..

In a way, Allie understood why the strange boy from Crater Lake couldn't stick around. If he had, she could picture the strange gazes everyone would give him. Allie could only guess he would of felt like a bowled goldfish.. figuratively - or not. Point is, the feeling was mutual. Sometimes Allie felt like a prized vegetable at the country fair - her parents were so proud - but, truth was.. It was embarrassing.

The thought that she was hiding something so big, so.. Colossal, made her skin crawl.

And if Chloe, her best friend, had looked at her in that way.. Allie doubted she would be able to recover.

The wind picked up and Allie felt it in her hair, a few strands came to rest in her eyes. She blew them away.

The gust that left her lips was low, but detected by the man and woman closing in.

Allie and Chloe held their breaths, held each other's hands, and held on to hope.

With Chloe to her left, Allie looked to her right. A slim figure's shadow began to cross the tree's outline. She had an idea..

Allie needed to do something quick, and luckily, the girl was carried with swift wings.

Any second now..

The woman took another step towards the noise in question and shrieked as Allie stomped on her foot.

"Ah!" The woman screamed, more out of shock than anything - she had first assumed the noise was the wind - and before she knew it, Allie drove her elbow into her stomach. And it didn't end there, after digging her elbow into the woman's intestines, Allie snapped her arm back to clock her square in the face.

The back of her knuckles collided with the woman's forehead, immobilizing her for the time being.

Where was the man?

The sound of his gun cocking with a clean click introduced her to him.

Allie turned slow to find him with his gun pointed at her.

"Don't. Move." He told her slowly, avid for her cooperation. After seeing what Allie did to the woman without even leaving her hiding place obviously discouraged him.

Allie raised her hands above her head and taking advantage of the intermission, looked down to identify whose nose she had nearly broke.

"Jade?!" Allie and Chloe both had the same reaction, their jaws hit the forest floor.

Holding her bloody nose, Jade was face down on the ground nursing her wounds. "Shoot them, you fool!" she screamed through her oozing injury.

"Allie!" Chloe cried as the man continued to aim at her friend.

Holding eye contact with Blondie, Allie smirked and nodded, gesturing for him to take his best shoot. After that, she was gone.

Darting back she was nowhere to be seen, and Blondie's biggest mistake was chasing after her. As the man stepped forward to pursue her, Allie swung from the other side of the tree using it's trunk as a lever and thrusting herself around to kick him square in the back. The blow had caused him to tumble over Jade.

Allie skid and fell on her back too but was quick to scramble to her feet.

"Run!" she told Chloe, grabbing her hand again and tugging her away.

"I can't believe you just did that." Chloe said, a thousand miles away in her own mind.

"Yeah," Allie uttered in between glances back to check whether or not they were being followed. "Well, believe it - Ah!"

Straight out of her plaguing nightmare, the quicksand feeling returned and Allie felt her feet fall from beneath her.

She looked down, the ground all around them was collapsing, breaking, and being swallowed by the earth.

"Chloe, hold on!" she commanded, clutching her friend's hand and pushing herself into a sprint whether Chloe could keep up or not, they were not going to be outmaneuver by this definitely 'unnatural' disaster.

It sounded like an earthquake, it sounded like the earth had opened it's great mouth and howled. Tree's broke free from their trunks and fell into it's great mouth forming jagged teeth.

"Go, go!" Chloe urged.

"I am!" Allie screamed back, the sound of the grounds plunge was getting close, closer, until finally, Allie found herself out of land.

She witnessed the ground before her begin to crumble like construction paper until finally, Chloe's scream from behind indicated they were next to go down.

"Oh, hell no." Allie urged, she gripped Chloe's sweat coated forearm and leaped in mid-plummet.

"Allie!" Chloe screamed, the girl was slipping from her grasp.

Determined to make the leap, Allie's free hand was extended to the point of constraint.

She sighed out in relief as her hand caught hold of single tree root. If she could just hold on long enough, maybe the noise will alert everyone back at the beach and they'd - Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no - come on!

Fresh from the unearthed soil, the root was slick.

"Allie!"

"I know!" She screamed back.

Chloe was depending on her and she couldn't.. quite.. Allie tried to wrap the root around her wrist but was unsuccessful, it was grounded too deep with little slack for her to hold on to.

"Come on!" Allie cried out.

"I'm slipping, I'm slipping. Allie, I'm slipping!"

Allie looked down and was afraid to witness that Chloe was right.

"Grab hold of my legs."

"What?"

"Grab hold of my.." her words trailed off and she was interrupted. Somewhere above, there was this terrible rupture, like some great body shooting through the gravel like a bullet.,

It neared, and Chloe and Allie braced for the worst.

"What..? What is?"

Chloe's words were cut short as the noise closed in with a terrible outcome.

It was like a large tail had erupted from the surface and swatted at what little break Allie and Chloe had, and though they couldn't see from their angle - it was.

A large snake like tail of striped road-top black and poison yellow swatted again at their little island of hope before speeding off into the forest. Leaving the scene of the crime, it left rubble in it's path.

Down in the black hole, Chloe and Allie bit their lips and prayed the tiny root would suffice. But with each prayer they quietly muttered and each tiny indulgent they negotiated to swear off, the broken island above began to slowly crumble into the black opening.

Holding desperately to Allie's ankles, Chloe cried out and watched as their believed fate drew near. Would the fall kill them? Well, Chloe, most certainly.

They dropped inch by inch until finally, the small island gave and fell down to the dark abyss with them.

Allie wanted to scream out, help, help, somebody help! In her mind, she certainly was, but as the ground crumbled and the earth swallowed them whole she couldn't help but admire how beautiful the big blue sky was from this angle. Falling, it was funny how she choose now to notice something like that. It was the last thing she remembered as she hit the ground.


	5. Discovery

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Come To Me" by Bjork

**Pairings: **Allie/Lex in later chapters (I know, I keep saying that. But it's gonna happen! Don't you love build up?)

**Chapter Five: **Discovery

**A/N: **I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but - like Clark Kent in Smallville, Allie does not have all of her powers at first. She has a few now, you will notice them throughout the story, but will develop the rest in time.

**Chapter Summary: **Allie makes life changing discoveries.

The air was slapped from their lungs as the fall finally ended.

Coping with her own pangs, Allie was oblivious to her friend's whereabouts and condition.

A tall mound of dirt had broken her fall and buried her slightly. Her ears were ringing and the only thing that seemed to make sense was the spinning cavern they existed in.

Rocky and ancient, the sunlight shining down from the open mouth above gave glimpse of a scene dark and grim.

Spider webs coating every nook, Allie wanted to close her eyes and blink away the tragic scene, but as her mind tried to reboot and her eyes struggled to refocus, the strange markings on the cavern wall were the only thing she could visually grip. The mysterious cave had a hold of her and a mind of it's own it seemed.

An eerie moaning somewhere near by frightened her, she wanted so much to wake up from this nightmare.

She tried to squeeze her eyes shut and ignore it, but the ringing in her ears continued to remind her that they had just been swallowed by the earth.

Eager to rid herself of the excessive ringing, she tried to cover her ears with her hands with no such luck. They were buried with the rest of her body.

Allie cried out in pain and tugged at her arms.

Nothing..

From the neck down she was completely buried in the earthly rubble.

She heaved heavily and was annoyed by the cloud of dust she had awoken in the process. The lively soil jumped and twisted caught in the air, brushing her in the face and irritating her open eyes.

Come on, now - she told herself, mind slowly jogging back to awareness.

Baby steps, baby steps. Allie decided to first try and wiggle her fingers. Hoping she wasn't hurt too badly, she visually searched the mass of dirt for her hands.

The dirt was cool and rough as her sense of feeling traveled through her arms to finally target her finger tips.

She was able to move them, but the earthly tangle they were in made it difficult to do.

Feet, now. Allie clenched her calves and slid her feet from the soil, her knees came to rest under her belly. Using this as leverage, Allie cried out and drove herself to her fullest height again. With her great strength the fallen rubble was thrown aside as she leaped from the ensnaring mount.

With the gravel still loose, she couldn't quite stick the landing. Allie slipped in the process of getting to her feet again and stumbled down the broken mount to scrape the bottom of her shoes on the cavern's floor. Unable to stop herself on such gritty-slick terrain, Allie continued to stumble forward until she lost balance and tumbled over again.

"Smooth." she told herself despite the very glum situation.

Falling on her ass wasn't new, she was a figure skater after all.

Allie sighed and rolled over to use her hands and push herself back up.

She groaned, the cave practically swirling with dust to irritate her skin and eyes.

As scary as it may have sounded in the past, a quick dip in Crater Lake actually sounded good about now.

Her palms pressed firmly against the dirt floor as she lifted her knees and finally was able to put all of the weight back onto her feet.

The terrible ringing persisted, making her head seasick and her mind jumble, she hopped a little as she stood there in the semi-darkness. Her jumpy frame nothing but a black silhouette in the poorly lit room.

She embraced herself before proceeding to look for Chloe, aching from head to toe she wrapped her arms around her middle. She felt so dirty, even with the denim coat and jeans, her ankles and forearms felt coarse. She explored her body further and noticed her white gloves were missing. Allie looked down to see her muddy hands were bare.

She sighed and decided to focus on the bigger picture.

Allie coughed, it had been awhile - six years ago to be exact - since being able to experience real hurt and pain like this again. Her feet ached, her head felt too heavy for her shoulders and throbbed with each passing second. Which was unfortunate, cause right now she really needed access to her mind if she was going to survive this.

She brought a hand to cradle the side of her head as she called out. "Chloe?"

Limping, she proceeded further into the cave. "Chlo?"

Allie was a stranger to physically pain, but that didn't mean she was completely alien to it either. She had a terrible fright with it six years ago, when she had nearly drowned, but now, it wasn't quite as severe - doesn't mean it didn't entirely suck either. But, she'd push through for the sake of Chloe.

Wanting nothing more than to rush home and explain to the parents everything that had happened and pray they would provide all the answers, Allie knew she couldn't abandon her friend. Not completely ordinary but as human as they come, Chloe Sullivan was Allie's best friend, she'd tear this cave apart to find her if she had to.

"Come on, Chlo." she called out, her voice shaky and fearful. If something had happened to Chloe, Allie would never be able to forgive herself. It was her fault they were here to begin with, if Chloe hadn't followed Allie out here, she would still be in one very happy piece back at the party.

"Chloe!"

Leaving the spotlight of the sun-filled hole in the cave ceiling, Allie's eyes slowly adjusted to the new found darkness.

It was cold, dark, and had an intoxicating earthly smell. The scent was so intense and moist Allie could practically taste it. And the taste didn't sit well with the big pile of dirt she had been force fed a moment ago.

"Chloe Sullivan, this isn't funny!" Allie shouted, stopping in her desperate march, she spun to search for a single sign of the missing girl.

Nothing.

As she turned, there was a marking on the wall in particular that caught her attention. It was all white noise until now, Allie's mind was too busy worrying about Chloe to really take in the strange markings. But, this marking..

She had seen it before.

Maybe, once before - that was it, but the one time was enough for it to be permanently inscribe in the back of her mind. And until now the faint memory was ignored and put on wait to be completely forgotten - if she ignored it long enough it would be lost forever unable to be remembered.

Yet, as hard as she tried, the disturbing memory was like seeing something as unpleasant as a person hit by a car, Allie had forced herself to ignore the astoundingly horrid memory but found the memory hard to forget and recurringly haunting like a subliminal message coming and going from time to time. Reminding her of the evil in existence.

A thick diamond-kite outline, with a coiled heavy S symbol in the middle. The odd emblem was smeared on the wall with what looked like ink, but as Allie approached it and stared at it parallel to herself, she noticed the solution used to make the mark was much more delicate and advanced then the caveman creation of stick people and twiggy gazelle.

Carefully, she lifted her shaky hand to touch it.

With a gentle stroke she brushed at the black symbol, her touch disturbed nothing and left little on her skin in return. Allie rubbed her middle finger and thumb together to examine the residue further, it was ash.

Someone, or something, had access to fire when they made these markings. The reside on her finger tips was nothing but ash. Constructed with such precision and meaning, the artists behind these strange stains had some intelligence, to say the least.

However, if someone other than Allie were to find these.. They'd have more knowledge of her existence than even she did.

Allie didn't know what drew her to the conclusion that these strange markings were about her, but knew that it was fear that drove her to destroy them.

Advancing on the cave wall, Allie began rubbing her hands against the wall turned canvas, hoping to clear her name, she rubbed her hands raw in an attempt to remove the slander.

Her hair a mess and her appearance anything but tame, after falling at least 30 feet from a great hole above, Allie could hardly control herself. She wiped, scrubbed, and even scratched but still the marking remained. It was like the symbols were burned to the cave wall by lasers.

"Come on!" she quietly screamed, rapping harshly like an angry, quiet-loving neighbor onto this pestering stone.

Her blows were ineffective. Sighing, Allie smacked her hand against the symbol one last time before turning her back on it.

But before she could stomp off like a terrible 2 year old, she was stalled in mid-stride as her smack on the wall cause another surge of quake to travel throughout the long cave.

She stopped and looked up, the ceiling further into the darkness was covered with long jagged spikes. The peaks of them visible, but higher and beyond that nothing but pitch black longevity.

Okay.. _So_, not doing that anymore, Allie inwardly decided, carefully she continued her search for Chloe.

With nothing but the excessive ringing in her ears to keep her company, Allie trotted back towards the opening in the sky to try and retrace her steps, or rather, their fall.

With each step her walk improved. The pain of landing on her feet was starting to subside. Hopeful, Allie called out again. "Chloe?"

Nothing.

She sighed, this time exhaustedly.

The sun was directly above her now, mid-day. Did anyone notice they were missing?

Allie stood in the sunroofs epicenter, gazing up at the great orange sphere that provided her light. They needed to get out of here.

Whether it was because she had looked directly into the sun above or because of the lack of fresh air, as Allie looked back down and around at her surroundings, things became a lot more lively to her newly constricted pupils.

The surrounding darkness grew deeper, merging together to form an infinite darkness until she could see nothing beyond the sun's beam from above. Only sparkling dust that was lively and moving in the burning radiance but had gone unnoticed until now.

As Allie stood and watched, almost mesmerized by it's abnormal attraction, she realized that this was no ordinary dust.

Lifting up a hand to touch it, she watched her hand break through it's shimmering design.

Like tiny little intelligent particles with minds of their own, working for some being greater than themselves, and went unnoticed unless you visually sought them out at the right angle, Allie watched the microscopic matter part for her hand approaching and finally swirl around, almost dancing at she basked in it's essence.

As she continued to watch the small marvels swirl and dance around her, she realized, this cave was home to some unseen energy.

Pulling her arm back down to her side, Allie watched the dust fill in the small vicinity her arm took up.

"Neat." she found herself praising the small wonders.

Her worship was short lived.

Allie doubled forward in pain, her arms bent awkwardly at her sides, unable to reach out and try to put a stop to whatever or wherever this excruciating torment was coming from.

Her eyes was squeezed tightly over her screaming eyeballs, in danger of exploding or being swallowed by her throbbing skull.

What, was this?

On the brink of dying, yes, she was convinced the pain would kill her, Allie was about to collapse when suddenly the pain was gone.

She inhaled sharply as everything died down. The pain, the shimmering dust, she opened her eyes and felt nothing. Seen nothing.

Surrounded by a blinding light, her eyes narrowed to try and make anything out visually.

The cave, the markings, she didn't even know if she was still in Smallville or earthbound anymore.

Rising to her fullest height after nearly crunching forward from the pain before, Allie looked from left to right and still the infinite bright white remained.

Feeling comfortable with breathing again, Allie was afraid to do so before, afraid to even blink, she made to inhale when finally something else happened.

The blinding bright became, if possible, brighter.

The light was no longer light in her eyes, it was something more. It was a living entity, and as she inhaled more than her lungs could grasp, she realized this light was no longer surrounding but focusing in on her.

Allie nearly fell back when she felt the light possess her.

The ringing she had nearly forgotten about in her ears had expanded, she felt it tremble and quake all throughout her body.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, unable to stay conscious any longer. The light filling her body was more intense than the pain she felt before.

Smallville Medical Center, nothing ever good came from a visit to this place.

Allie sat on a single folding chair outside of room 212. With no one to keep her company but her own worrisome thoughts, she sat awkwardly with her arms folded in her lap and watched the nurses at the nurses' station a few doors down.

The hallway she inhabited was covered in a red glow from the setting sun outside. The ajar doors of a long number of sick patients' rooms gave Allie a glimpse of the world carrying on outside of the hospital.

After retrieving Chloe from the cave's rubble and bringing her here, Allie couldn't help but feel just as helpless as all these ailing patients.

Everything that had happened back in that cave, Allie looked down and continued to cradle her dirty frame, nothing would ever be the same.

Taking a breather and gaining a little composure, Allie sat up straighter and leaned forward. Putting all of her weight on her elbows propped up on her knees, she cupped the side of her face and continued to stare off down the corridor.

After the visit to Crater Lake this morning, Allie couldn't help but feel she had awoken something. Something inside of her and something inside of that cave.

She closed her eyes to try and clarify her thoughts, she could still feel it. That infectious energy. Deep in the pit of her stomach, dwelling and making her sick. Sick to the stomach, wishing she could purge and rid herself of this nagging riddle.

"Allie?" There was a relieved sigh somewhere in the distance. "Oh, Allie."

With her eyes closed at first, she was unable to spot her parents rushing forward from the nurses' station to greet her.

Looking up, she was grateful for their presence.

"Mom, dad." Allie smiled as she stood and met their worried embraces, she couldn't believe how good it felt to see them again.

"We came as soon as we could, sweetie." Jonathon told her, side stepping Martha to give Allie a hug of his own.

Allie continued to smile as she embraced her dad, his towering presence made her feel safe again, she couldn't explain it.

"I know, you guys were busy and.. And, I shouldn't have worried you, but-"

"But nothing," Jonathon finished, releasing his daughter and distancing himself to survey his obviously shaken child further. "We we're glad you called."

Martha nodded and smiled, worry lining her face and making her appear older than Allie remembered her being.

"Your father's right, you don't have to handle these things alone - Chloe is very fortunate to have you as a friend."

"How is she?" Jonathon interjected.

The Kent's peered around Allie to look into the room she sat outside of.

The girl occupying the single hospital bed was undoubtedly their Chloe Sullivan.

Her milky white complexion was paler than usual, a few cuts and bruises here and there, and her chunky blonde locks had a few visible pieces of dirt still left in it, but other than that. She appeared to be fine.

Martha winced as she returned her attention Allie.

"She broke her arm?"

Allie nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." Martha cooed, almost sweetly. The sight of how concerned her daughter was and how she hurt for others was a proud one, wrapping an arm around tearful Allie, she added. "She'll be alright. They moved her out of intensive care, didn't they?"

As Martha turned to walk Allie into Chloe's room to show her everything would be alright, Allie refused and stopped abruptly before crossing the room's threshold.

"No, I can't."

Martha's brow creased. "Is something wrong?"

Allie said nothing and backed out into the hallway. Panic making her chest rise and fall with tremendous difficulty.

"Allie?" Jonathon asked. "Answer your mother. Is something wrong?"

Allie wanted to nod but thought better of it, it wasn't safe to talk here.

She reached up to wipe her tears away and said with worry thick in the back of her throat. "Mom, dad. We need to talk but, not here. At home."

Jonathon held out his hand for her and jerked his head towards the direction they came from earlier.

"Alright, I understand. Let's talk about it at home, then."

Allie shook her head and fell forward, walking towards Chloe's room she said. "No, we can't. Chloe." she explained, placing her hands on the entry's door border and watching her friend rest inside.

Jonathon followed her and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Allie, sweetie, listen. You've done all you could for now. At this point, it's up to the medical officials. And, from what I hear." he looked to Martha who gave a nod and placed a hand of her own on Allie's opposite shoulder. "-she's going to be alright. The girl is in good hands-"

"But I want to be here, when she wakes up." Allie continued to explain to Jonathon, her eyes puffy and her face dirt strewn.

Jonathon gave a weak smile and patted her on the shoulder. "I know, Al. But she'll understand."

"Her father isn't even here yet!" Allie said with much vindication, giving a firm stomp of her foot she folded her arms and turned her back on the open room. "I called him hours ago!" Allie continued to tell her parents through a careful whisper, fearful Chloe could still hear them beyond her deep slumber.

With a pitiful glance Chloe's way, Martha said with a shrug. "Well, he's had his hands tied with his new job. Working for Luthorcorp-"

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "That's no excuse."

"I wasn't defending him." Martha said, trying to side with both opponents but finding it impossible, her kinked expression gave her away.

"Excuse me.. Hi, can I help you?" One of the nurses from down the hall had noticed their heated discussion.

Allie opened her mouth to tell her off, for the third time today - her best friend was sick, she couldn't be held responsible for her temper - but Jonathon interjected.

"Yes, actually." he said with a courteous smile. "Would it be too much trouble for you to page us in the hospital's cafeteria if Chloe happens to come around during our absence?"

The nurse made a small note on the clipboard she held and returned to Jonathon with a smile. "Sure thing, I'll send word down when she does, yeah."

The 'when' in her remark sent an easing note Allie's way, and without another word - just a polite nod towards the helpful nurse from Jonathon, the Kents set off towards the cafeteria.

"So, after the light possessed you? How did you manage to find Chloe?" Martha asked Allie softly.

The Kents were seated around a table at the very end of the long room. Apart from themselves, there were three or four orderlies on break, but they still felt the need to talk in low voices about Allie's early afternoon occurrences.

The hospital's cafeteria was brighter than the hospital itself. It didn't help that the ceiling, the tile on the floor, along with the tables and Styrofoam coffee cups were all a similar color of spotless, bland white. It hurt Allie's eyes.

"That's just the thing." Allie warned her mother in a careful tone.

All settling on coffee instead of the dreaded hospital food, Allie sat awkwardly in front of her parents, stirring long dissolved sugar into her foam cup with a small maroon straw.

"After, it filled me." She looked up, meeting her parents wary gazes. "Yes, filled me. I could feel it." Allie continued to explain with much pain for having to recall it all. "Well," she sighed. "I passed out. And when I came to, I was on the floor. I don't know, how long I was out." she shrugged. "Could have been seconds, minutes, or god, even hours, but after I woke up and got to my feet." unable to explain the rest, Allie's eyes widened and she said simply. "Wow."

Martha looked to Jonathon for some sort of translation, but he shrugged and returned his attention to Allie.

"Now, what about Pete, Dan, and Gabe? Allie, what happened to them?"

"I don't know." Allie explained, Jonathon looked worried.

"No, I mean." she was quick to pacify his worry. "They weren't with us, they stayed behind at the party."

Still looking fearful, Jonathon inhaled so deeply his shoulders rose a little.

"Now, sweetie, you have to realize that your ma and I believe you. There's no doubt in our mind that you would ever lie to us, we raised you better-"

Allie nodded quickly and added. "Dad, I know that. And I would never-"

"But, Allie. You left the house with the Ross's and we expected you to return home, safely, with the Ross's."

"And, I would have if it weren't for Jade-"

"We'll discuss her later." Martha cut in, siding with her husband.

"Right now, we're discussing you-"

"But dad, I only wandered off for a second - I was upset!"

"Upset or not, Allie, you need to consider your actions better. And, put a lot of thought towards their outcome."

As the Kents returned to Chloe's room, they were greeted by the three Ross's.

"Hey.. Allie." Dan spoke first, his voice careful as Jonathon accompanied Allie nearer. "We looked everywhere for you."

Pete looked a little angry, he shrugged as he added. " 'Chloe's in the hospital' wasn't an important enough message to be passed along, or what?"

Allie closed her eyes for a second to gather what little strength she had left. "I know, I'm sorry. Gabe Sullivan and my parents were all I had time to call, guys. I'm sorry."

This would be a perfect time to argue her parents for a new cell phone, her current one being in pretty bad condition after nearing falling to Chloe and her death, but Allie just didn't feel it right now. Not when the primary person she'd keep in contact with a cell phone laid motionless just a few feet away.

Martha noticed Allie still refused to enter Chloe's room, and instead cast longing glances into the dark room. You'd think the hospital officials would fill the room with light, to try to assist in the girl's waking. Instead the only light that made the young girl's features visible were from the status checking machinery surrounding her. Perhaps that was a good thing, rather than trying to wake her against her body's will, they were allowing her rest.

Pete nodded, "Well, alright. How is she?" a little betrayal still noticeable behind his concerned front.

"Better. Just a few bumps and bruises, and.. A broken arm."

Dan noted how guilty Allie looked after revealing this.

"Could have been worse." he added warily.

She admired how he tried to make her feel better and smiled a little for the first time since leaving the cafeteria. "Yeah."

"What happened, anyway?" Gabe Ross finally asked.

Allie hesitated to respond, her mouth parted for a cover-up response but instead of lying - which was just as awful as forgetting to include them earlier - Jonathon interrupted her and said. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you three about, if you don't mind me asking for your help."

The three Ross's looked at each other before shrugging and Dan, the oldest, saying. "Not at all, Mr. Kent."

Jonathon smiled a little and nodded his approval, an old man's wisdom and appreciation for good souls shining bright behind his crow's feet lined eyes. "Good."

And the three Ross's and Jonathon Kent went outside for a talk, Allie pictured them talking around their trucks. She smiled to herself a little at the thought. Her dad was going to take care of everything, just as she had expected, just as she wanted.

"There's something you're not telling us. Allie?" Martha had Allie cornered.

With just the two of them filling the hospitals long deserted hallway, Martha expected to be revealed the big secret that kept Allie on edge all throughout the evening.

"Mal?" Allie's eyes narrowed as she spotted the newcomer rounding the nurses' station.

Thankful for his timing, Martha turned her back on Allie to watch Malcolm Reid approach them.

Looking as handsome as ever, Allie was sure even Martha thought so, Mal approached with his hands planted in the pocket of his jeans with this cool, collected attitude he practically reeked off. And despite the ugly tint the bad hospital lighting gave, his natural mocha shade shone as radiant as ever as he finally came within arms reach. His company brought back a sense of normalcy to Allie who, after a Sunday picnic gone awry, was begging for it at this point.

"Thought I'd stop by - just seen Dan outside." he began to explain. "Called me awhile ago to tell me what happened."

Peering into Chloe's hospital room, he added. "Your friend going to be alright?"

Allie looked to Martha before answering.

"A few cuts and bruises, but we'll have our Torch editor back by Tuesday - at the latest."

Malcolm smiled a little before turning back to Martha and Allie.

"Oh, I'm Malcolm, by the way. _Mal_." he extended a hand to Martha. "You must be the mom."

Martha managed a small smile of her own as she shook Malcolm's hand and released it. "Allie's, yes." and then she too peered into Chloe's room. Allie read her expression and knew she wanted to say the same for Chloe. Maybe claim the poor soul, and explain how they must particularly pity Chloe for not only the hospital visit but much more. But not wanting to make Chloe's situation any more gloomier than it already was, Martha said nothing more on the subject.

"So, you attend Smallville High, as well?"

Malcolm nodded. "Just transferred from Cali - staying at Lex's place with my mom."

Martha tried to look excited for him. "Oh, that's nice. Yes, I remember Allie mentioning something of the sort."

Malcolm cast Allie a twinkle of a grin.

She blushed and looked to the ceiling.

"Yeah," Mal continued to tell Martha. "My mom works for the Luthors - always has, for as long as I could remember anyway.."

Martha continued to wear a polite smile, but Allie knew better, behind her cheery façade was a longing to want to scoop Malcolm up and adopt him as well. Working for the Luthors.. For shame!

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far. You know, we live just a quarter of a mile or so from Lex - if you wanted to stop by for a visit sometime."

Mal smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Mrs. K."

"You're welcome, Mal."

Turning her attention to Allie now, Martha placed a hand on her back and gave her a light push towards the nurses' station.

"Now, you go out and meet your dad by the truck. I'll stay the night with Chloe."

"But mom," Allie interrupt. "Jade." she mouthed, fearful the leather clad offender would come back to finish the job.

Martha nodded her understanding and gave her daughter another light push. "Now, don't you worry about a thing. I have the girls to keep me company." she nodded towards the older nurses at the nurses' station. A lot of them were good friends of Martha's and gave waves and smiles in return to her nodding gesture. There was hardly anyone who knew Martha that wasn't friends with her, she was friends with everyone.. Eventually.

Feeling a little more at ease, but not entirely comfortable with the idea either. Allie opened her mouth to protest but this time was being escorted by Malcolm, who took her left arm and started for the exit down the hall.

Martha smiled and gave a light wave. "You get home, you have school tomorrow. And it was nice meeting you, Mal."

"You too, Mrs. K. Come on," he told Allie, tugging her further away from her mother.

They exited the hospital and crossed the paved entranceway until they finally met the parking lot. It was dark, night had finally come and Allie was lifted a little in spirit for the day's end, finally..

Releasing Allie's arm, she couldn't help but notice his release, Malcolm walked ahead of her and started for what she assumed to be the car he came in.

Knowing she was to head straight for her dad, Allie looked around for him. He was still having a talk with the Ross's, their trucks parked beside each other at the further end of the parking lot.

Smiling a little at the opportunity to steal a little 'me' time, Allie continued to follow Malcolm knowing her presence would be unspotted a little longer, she took the opportunity to have a little chat with Malcolm. Something she had been meaning to do since leaving Crater Lake.

"Hey." Walking past him and bumping his shoulder with hers to get his attention. The flirtatious move had stopped Malcolm dead in his tracks and wide-eyed, he watched Allie turn on her heel and face him.

Back turned on the car he arrived in, she leaned back on the driver's window and said. "I need a word."

Smiling a little at her innovative antics, he pocketed his hands again and told her. "You got it."

Allie smiled at her gain, and continued to say. "Good, it's about Ja-"

"Jade." Malcolm finished for her, feeding her a curious gaze.

Narrowing her own eyes in suspicion, Allie finally gave a slow nod and said. "Right.

Malcolm smirked to himself before saying. "What has Cruella done now?"

"Well," Allie began after gaining a lungful of fresh air. "For starters, my best friend now resides in hospital room 212 because of her."

"You're kidding.."

"About Jade? _No_.. Sweet girl like her?"

Malcolm pulled his hands from the pockets of his jeans and began to fold them uneasily across his abdomen, apparently the breaking news was hard to swallow.

"_Man_.. Jade did that to Chloe?" he asked incredibly.

Allie shook her head and let her gaze wander towards the hospital's entrance roadway.

"Well," she began to review the day's early events one more time inside of her head. "It honestly could have been worse, Mal."

"Worse than an enlistment to the hospital's patient ward?"

"She could have shot us!"

Getting the hint now that Jade was more than just a visual nuisance now, Malcolm nodded and unfolded his arms. The determination on his face made Allie feel a whole lot more comfortable for deciding to confide in him. He really did appear to be on the verge of helping them.

"And.. Does.. Lex know?"

Allie shrugged, "I.. can't be _entirely _sure, but I'll tell you one thing." she paused for dramatic effect, knowing that it was fear in his voice that rendered him so lengthy in responding. That wasn't a good sign.

"What happened to Chloe and me, earlier today, reeked of Ms. Valentine."

Malcolm nodded, "Yeah, I mean… It couldn't have been Lex, Al."

"Why do you say that?"

Malcolm smirked despite the glum situation and said. "Let's just say Lex had a visit from daddy all morning. He finally managed to shake the old man by saying he needed to head into town to pick me up - car troubles, we said."

Allie watched him carefully, "And, did you?"

Malcolm smirked again and said. "No, I was in his study the whole time listening. But we sort of came up with this signal to get each other out of tight spots."

"That's just weird." Allie stated seriously before suppressing a humorous smirk of her own.

"But hey, you're bonding!" she added with a gleeful grin.

"Exactly." Malcolm told her with a blushing grin of his own. "And I'll be damned if I continue to let that ice bitch ruin my making of a fourth brother."

"Aw."

"Shut up."

Allie pretended to zip her lips closed as she finally stepped away from the car granting him access to it again.

Malcolm started for the driver door when Allie spoke up again.

"But hey, we'll discuss the disposal of ice queen further tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he told her. Opening the car door and preparing to enter. But before he stepped in, he hesitated in between the door and car and turned to Allie.

"Look, with.. Chloe in the hospital and everything, did.. You want a ride to school tomorrow? Lex is letting me use his car." he added, giving the car's rooftop a pat.

Allie thought about it before responding. "Well, I will miss my best gal on the bus tomorrow..but, I don't want to abandon Pete." she told him.

Malcolm shrugged and finally got in the car. "Nah, don't worry about it. We can pick Pete and Gabe up on the way into town."

"Really?"

"Really." he told her with a firm nod.

"Well alright." she exclaimed with a wide smile. "I'll phone them ahead and let them know?"

Malcolm nodded again and smiled. "Sure thing."

Stepping towards Malcolm's car one last time, Allie leaned in and gave Malcolm a kiss on the check. "Thanks, see you tomorrow!"

Leaving Malcolm with a tingling sensation like a lighting bolt to the cheek, Allie made to finally go and meet her father at the other end of the parking lot.


	6. Coming Clean

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Reflection" by Christina Aguilera (shut up lol), "Simple Kind of Life" by No Doubt, "Cry" by James Blunt, "From Yesterday" by 30 Seconds To Mars, "O'Sailor" by Fiona Apple

**Pairings: **Lex/Jade, Allie/Lex in later chapters.

**Chapter Six: **Coming Clean

**A/N: **Because there was like 0 percent of Lex in chapter 5, I thought I'd bring him back in a big way. Further down the page is a crucial scene between Malcolm and him, revealing the real reason why Lex keeps Malcolm around. He isn't just eye candy, people! Malcolm, I mean..

**Chapter Summary: **After a day best left forgotten, Allie returns home with her father where she will reveal more than she was letting off before. Meanwhile, Malcolm's actual purpose in Lex's life will be played out.

After biding goodnight to Pete and Gabe, who she would be rendezvousing up with again in the morning, and giving a rather awkward goodbye in front of her dad to her pending boyfriend, Dan - who was sadly returning to Met U tonight to hit his college courses at the crack of dawn, Allie boarded the dusty red pick-up truck with her dad and headed home to that farm on the border of town that she had been feeling vulnerable without.

As they drove farther and farther from the street lights that illuminated the people of Smallville turning in and getting cozy in their bedspreads, Allie and Jonathon traveled in weary silence, nothing but her father's choice AM radio keeping their ears intact.

Guessing her father was just as absorbed in thought and worry as she was, Allie thought nothing of it and continued to ride out the silence.

Propping up her elbow to extend her hand, palm up, for her chin to rest on, Allie looked pensive, as she mentally paged through her troubles.

And from her father's unsettling silence, she corrected herself. OK, so.. Our problems.

That was how the Kent's looked at it.

It was a comforting realization, but also shameful. Her parents had a lot to deal with because of her.

Aiming to swoop in and tackle all of this herself, spare her parents the trouble, Allie continued to unwind in silence.

Their surroundings grew darker as they officially left the urban slice of Smallville and sped off towards the rural countryside she plainly liked best.

Peace and quiet, seclusion and privacy. Just what the doctor ordered.

Doctor. Chloe. Hospital.

Allie felt a massive tug at her innings every time she remembered the girl.

Jade. The Caves. The following vision distortion side-effect that she kept to herself.

She outwardly sighed and folded her arms defensively across her chest and stared out the passenger window.

The rich, golden crop fields of Smallville shone through despite the darkness, she watched them longingly as their truck raced along their wheat column.

She jerked forward unexpected in her seat a little as Jonathon worked the breaks.

Turning her attention to the road ahead, Allie took notice to what Jonathon was trying to avoid up ahead.

Plain in the twin spotlights coming from the truck's headlights, was a patchy colored, fluffy ball that wobbled towards the stretch of road ahead like it was no one's business but it's own.

Allie laughed at the odd sighting.

"What is that?" she asked her dad before turning her visual back to the wobbly yarn ball ahead.

"Uh." he squinted to heighten his visual and said with noticeable doubt. "Can't tell. A rabbit? Or.. Could be a small, dog.. from the way it's moving." he explained. "Looks like it's hurt."

"But what's it doing?" Allie asked incredibly. Instead of scattering, fearfully, from either left to the right right as usual - this wasn't the first wild life sighting the Kent's have endured - the fluffy ball of tan, gray, and white kept to the road ahead.

It's tiny, pitiful head rising and falling as it traveled with much difficulty.

Frowning now at the realization that it was apparently injured, Allie looked to her dad and said. "Let's stop. If my approaching don't scare it off, can we take it back to the farm? He does look hurt."

She turned back to the fluffy ball still wobbling off, and added. "Poor lil' guy is probably in so much pain, he don't know we're coming. He could get hit." Allie explained with another miserable groan.

Taking his daughter's grief into account, Jonathon pulled the truck off to the side of the road before coming to a complete halt. Leaving the headlights on and nice and bright, he turned to Allie and said. "Go." his voice tired but apprehensive.

"I'll just be a second." she told him hurryingly after ejecting her seatbelt and taking to the gravel road.

The loose rocks crunched beneath her feet as she walked past the truck's front and headed for the wobbly nuisance turned future resident of Kent Farm.

Still pushing forward determined to cover much ground despite it's obvious injury , the fluffy ball slowed and eventually stopped once it sensed Allie nearing.

Smiling, practically in awe over the poor little thing's determination, Allie cooed in delight as she reached down and knelt to scoop it up. She "awed" even louder after discovering it was tame and allowed her this affectionate grasp.

It's lengthy, floppy ears fell back behind it as Allie laid it back in her arms like a small child, with the bunny's head tucked comfortably into the nook of her elbow, she turned smiling ear to ear to her dad waiting for her behind the wheel.

"Rabbit?" Jonathon called out to her.

"Super-adore-cute-can-I-have-it rabbit." Allie called back confirming, her gaze fixated on the fluffy ball of bunny resting in her arms.

You couldn't end such a day better, Allie thought happily.

"No." Jonathon told her in return, picking up on her supposed to be secret message.

Sighing blissfully and drinking in the pint of adorable in her arms, Allie said. "Well, little guy, I tried. But we'll ask mom when she gets home, just to be sure."

"Come on." she told him, reclining in her arms. His beady black eyes glowing brown in the truck's headlights.

As Allie made her way back towards the truck, something in the road's ditch startled her.

A dull crunch and zoom emitted from her left. Stopping in her tracks to survey it further, Allie studied her shadow strewn surroundings for the source of the noise but found nothing.

The sound of crickets and breeze rippling across endless fields met her instead.

Shaking her head and telling herself it was only the wind, Allie rounded the truck again and got back in.

"Something wrong?" Jonathon asked as he watched her adjust the rabbit in her arms and get buckled up again.

Allie shook her head and responded. "No, it's just.." she turned towards the direction of the strange noise again and said with a sigh. "I just.. Thought I heard something- it was probably nothing." she continued to explain with a shake of her head.

"Probably coyotes." Jonathon told her, returning to the road ahead and shifting back into drive. "Probably why your little friend there was keeping to the road." he added with a chuckle, reaching over to brush his hand across it's furry face, content and at ease now that it was out of harm's way. A harm that Allie and her father failed to see.

"Yeah, probably." Allie agreed feebly, hating to think there was more trouble out there she had yet to discover.

As the Kent's truck sped off again and towards Kent farm on the outskirts of Smallville, something stirred in the wake of their long left path.

Abandoned unknowingly, the large venom yellow and tar black snake watched the truck venture off and away until it was nothing but it's headlights were a speck in the distance.

Displeased with the fact that the truck's coming had ruined any chance of a quick fix meal before returning to it's master, the snake hissed and narrowed it's fiery gaze.

Toying with the copper, white, and gray rabbit was a bad idea. Next time he wouldn't make that mistake and go immediately for the kill upon meeting.

Yes, that sounded about right.

Removing it's gaze, the snake looked away and continued to slither it's massive cylinder body across the road to head home.

Night time was a quiet time around the mansion.

Though just as lively as the nocturnal creatures carrying on outside, instead of crickets musing to the sound of their own violin-like chirps, there was the sound of book pages being turned every so often, and the sound of a grandfather clock somewhere in great residence ticking the time away by seconds.

Lex didn't care. Time was money- or so they say, and from the day he was born, he had always had plenty. As you were, grandfather clock..

Sitting with a great tome of a book in his lap, in front of a blazing fireplace, Lex studied the contents of the dusty old thing thoroughly.

He had found it in Jade's belongings not too long ago, and after first assuming it was some old nonsense family heirloom, he had overlooked it until now.

The woman was up to something. Something she had failed to include him in on, which was unwise, considering how much he had indicated in their past rituals of getting to know one another, that trust was everything to him.

This tome, this old dusty turned suddenly intriguing tome, was remarkable - to say the least.

Written in a language unable to be translated even by his well-connected standards, the tome consisted of what he assumed to be chapters. Whether each division of the book contained fabled stories or documented evidence of some great big bang in the long, fading, past, Jade went to great lengths to conceal this book from him. The woman went as far as gutting a pricey bible to fit this new obsession of hers inside of it for safe keeping.

Did she really not think he would ever flip through this manuscript's pages, especially after all her talk of marriage?

The front double-doors of his office opened. Not bothering to look up immediately, he was busy gathering information on this book, Lex failed to notice it was Malcolm and not Jade, as he was expecting firstly, who entered the room.

Not knowing if he should interrupt him or not, Malcolm shrugged to himself and said. "Is, now a good time, or.. Did you want me to come back in the morning?"

Malcolm's voice carried to Lex, and upon encountering it, Lex looked up to the younger man and said with a small shake of his head. "No, now's.. fine."

He closed the book and set it aside, standing to address Malcolm better, Lex crossed the room and returned to his desk. "So, what did you find out?"

"Uh.." Malcolm hesitated, he looked tired. Extending his setting and restless arms above his head to stretch them, he said. "Not much."

"_She's_ fine. Her friend is the one riding morphine." Malcolm added after a moment's contemplating.

"That bad?" Lex asked from behind his desk.

Malcolm thought for a second before shaking his head and saying. "Nah, Sullivan will be out in a couple of days. A broken arm, a couple of scrapes and bruises-" He shrugged. "-is nothing. But they did bandage the girl's noggin', so I'm guessing possible concussion-"

"-would be the reason for the overnight stay- Yes. You've painted quite a picture." Lex quietly scowled at the boy for his lack of descriptive skills.

"Hmm." Lex uttered, registering this update inside of his head. "Did you.. Happen to catch word about what brought upon all of this.. injury?"

Malcolm shook his head again as he stood facing Lex. His arms folded behind his neck, he appeared tired and sheepish in this situation.

"Not a single syllable, sorry. But I'll get the full story tomorrow, though." Malcolm told him on a high note.

Pleased with his associate's report, Lex smiled and reclined back in his seat. "Good."

Malcolm nodded along and suddenly felt the need to reveal more.

"Well, actually.. There was one thing Allie herself did mention to me."

Lex's expression perked up as he remained quiet to allow Malcolm to finish.

After a moment passed with nothing said from either of them - Lex waiting on the news, and Malcolm wondering whether or not to tell him, Lex grew impatient and said. "Well?"

Malcolm took a deep breath before saying. "Well, L. It's about.. Jade."

Lex shrugged again, awaiting Malcolm's further information. "What about her?"

Malcolm's eyes wandered towards the heavens as he slowly rewound the evenings events inside of his head to better relive them for Lex. Or not, the idea of being reeled into this purely as a messenger/portrayer was beginning to feel a whole lot more unsettling as his affiliation with both the Luthor's and the Kent's grew.

After a long pause, Malcolm finally sighed and added with a smirk. "Well, she don't like her."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Feeling his own betrayal slowly start to strangle him from the collar, lying to Lex was definitely not something he thought he would be doing after everything the older man had given him in return, Malcolm continued to stand awkwardly before his warden with a false sense of confidence.

It was truly fear and more or less guilt, but after being brought up in the unforgiving streets of Los Angeles, Malcolm had learned to ignore that and focus on the bigger picture.

The bigger picture here being his mom, and this.. second chance at a better life and how much he'd give to keep all of it, not wanting to lose this opportunity, Malcolm began to explain everything Allie had told him tonight.

After getting the wounded rabbit situated with fresh water and veggies from the garden in an old hamster cage - don't ask what happened to the hamster, Allie left it alone in the barn's loft and decided to take her mom's advice and head to bed to get enough rest for tomorrow.

What a day, she inwardly mused, walking up the staircase to head for her bedroom. Downstairs she heard her father flipping through the TV channels, stopping every so often on certain news stories, hoping his daughter wasn't making headlines. Don't worry, I didn't rob a bank, Allie wanted to tell him.

Argh! She mentally screamed. Might as well have, there was a major mess with her name on it that she'd have to deal with tomorrow after school. Why she couldn't just take a sick day to get to it sooner was beyond her. Stupid school.. stupid.. Jade!

Walking into her bathroom with a temper that had nearly caused her to break off the light switch when she hit it, Allie looked up at the light bulbs springing to life on the ceiling and then to the mirror on the medicine cabinet facing her.

Her appearance had made her laugh a little.

"Great." She said through a tired sigh. Why did no one tell me I looked like Bindi, the Jungle Girl?

Her hair was a mess. There was dirt smeared along her right brow and down her chin. Her cheeks were smoked with dust and there were twigs in her pig tails.

Still smiling at the humor in it, Allie reached down for a damp wash cloth and began to wiping it away- particularly the large smear across her brow, why did no one tell her?!

Sighing out loud at the now embarrassment she felt, Allie dropped the wash cloth and instead felt the need to do something else. Something more.

A shower was what she was in dire need of, or at least what she thought she wanted after getting the rabbit settled. But right now, that didn't bother her. It was actually still a little funny.. But no, right now. She needed to confide a little, and without Chloe - she'd have to look into the next best thing.

Stripping herself of the dirty denim she wore to the Lake today and slipping into a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants, Allie started down the staircase prepared to pry the TV's remote from her dad's hands and make him sit down with her and have a little heart-to-heart but was nearly startled to see he had already clicked the television off and was seated by himself at the kitchen table.

The room was darkened due to the lack of sunlight but fairly illuminated by the stove light in the corner of the room. The white-blue autumn moon shone through the kitchen window making the silverware in the dish rack near the sink glisten almost beautifully. It reminded her of her mom, this was her territory. And though she had taught Allie the basics for actually using your kitchen and all of it's appliances, Allie's cooking was mediocre compared to Martha's. Which was fine, as far as Allie was concerned. She still had her ability to bend steel - as Martha had reminded her, and no one could take that from her.

"Nothing good on TV?" Allie nonchalantly asked as she rounded the table to join her father now sitting across from her.

Jonathon sat in silence, skimming through today's newspaper. Allie was positive the man had already done this over breakfast this morning but after the events involving his daughter, it didn't hurt to check twice. She sighed at the realization that _that_ was what he was doing.

"Not tonight, sweetheart." He told her, sparing her a glance as he turned a page and kept on reading.

A moment passed where Allie continued to watch him read the paper before Jonathon suddenly brought his paper down and asked. "Wait a minute - aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Allie grinned and shrugged.

Taking this as a hint that something was wrong, Jonathon's lungs filled with air as he rested his paper a moment and asked. "What is it, Allie?"

Allie inhaled deeply, this seemed a whole lot easier to do when she was coming down the stairs, but now? She felt anxiety steal her breath away.

Noticing her inability to come clean, Jonathon decided to relief some of the pressure. Shaking out the wrinkles in his paper, he brought it back over his eyes again and said as casually as he could.

"Don't strain yourself over what happened today, Allie. There's always tomorrow."

Nodding at his kindly advice, Allie eased back into chair and crossed her arms over her belly. She felt empty. Her crazy troublesome thoughts zoomed in and out of her mind through her ears, and yet every time they entered she failed to catch them - and the confidence to express them.

"I'm starved, aren't you?" Allie finally piped, leaning forward in her seat to reach for the nearest food item Martha had forgot to put away.

Pulling a pie pan between her and her father, Allie removed the foil cover to discover an apple pie with a single slice missing from it. This was more than enough though, Allie thought.

"Ha! What d'you know? No whammies!" She said blissfully, already turning in her seat to lean back in her chair - Martha would not approve - to tug open the silverware drawer to fetch two shiny forks from it's contents.

Falling in her chair back towards the table, Allie slid Jonathon's fork under his newspaper and was to surprised to see him take it in his hand and continue to appear to be reading the paper.

"Ha.. Knew it." Allie pointed out smugly, already with her elbows, fork in hand, on the table.

Allie reached further down the table for a couple of paper plates positioned by a napkin holder, they wouldn't need those, just the plates.

Grabbing two for her father and herself, Allie dished out two generous slices of pie and slid Jonathon's under his paper again.

Pulling her own towards herself, she wasted no more time and stabbed her fork into the thick, flaky-apple, mass.

"Did you," Jonathon yawned. "Get that rabbit all situated like I told you to?"

Allie nodded, and looked up to see her father's nose still buried in today's paper. She cleared her throat and repeated her response this time so he would catch it. "Yes."

"He's.. She's.." Allie shook her head and said. "_It's_ out in the loft."

"Good."

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what I said about.. Earlier?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"No."

Allie raised a curious brow and watched his masked presence behind the newspaper.

"No, what?"

"No. You can't keep it, Allie." he told her, thumbing through another page in the paper.

"It's not a wild rabbit, sweetie, you've seen it. The little guy clearly belongs to someone." He adjusted his hold on the paper to read an article near the bottom and added. "After school, after.. We visit Chloe and your ma, I mean, we'll take it to the vet to get it checked out. They should have records of the previous owner. If not? Then.. I don't know what we'll do-"

Allie laughed a little and said. "No, dad. I meant.. Well, the caves. Hello. I'm not stressing over Peter Cottontail here. I mean, you're right. He's a cutie, but he isn't the one shedding light on the… on the, well. You know. Real me.."

"Real you?" Jonathon inquired, sparing her a glance over his paper .

Allie nodded, rather sadly, she hadn't even taken a bite of her pie yet.

"Right. And, you remember what I told you and ma right?"

Jonathon nodded and gave a "Mm-hm" before pulling the newspaper back over his nose.

"Well, there's something.." She sighed, and reached back to scratch the back of her head, this was harder to do than she thought.

"There's something I maybe.. Forgot to mention."

"Mm-hmm. And what's that, sweetie?" Jonathon piped from behind his paper.

"Dad!" Allie exclaimed. Reaching forward to pull the paper down.

"What?" he asked incredibly.

"Aren't you listening?"

"Of course I am." he said defensively.

"Well, alright but, lose the Funnies - I'm trying to come clean here!"

"Well, okay." Jonathon told her apologetically, folding the paper up neatly and tucking it under his pie plate.

"Now, what did you want to.. Come clean.. About?" he asked with obvious confusion.

Allie breathed out in a sighing manner, and had just as much difficulty bringing all that air back in again.

"Well, you see.. The thing is." Allie sighed out again, tears swelling along her lash line as she folded her hands together and prayed for the strength to reveal all of this.

"Argh." Allie swore aloud, reaching forward she tugged the folded newspaper from beneath Jonathon's plate and shoved it towards him again. That newspaper, that paper thin barrier was enough to rid herself of this under-the-microscope, under interrogation feeling that practically strangled her and prevented her from getting all of this out of her system. It was poisoning her.

"Okay, you're right. You're the parent here and you were right."

Jonathon smiled a little, a little for his complimented parenting and listening skills, and a little for the sake of Allie. He hated to see her this distraught, but he was her rock. And he needed to appear to be strong.

"Again, Allie. You don't have to get this all out now." Jonathon told her consolingly, giving her forearm a pat as he shook the folds from his newspaper and began to raise it over his nose again. "You can always wait until your ma is here, home with us."

Allie nodded, the movement causing the tears balancing on the rim of her eyelids to fall over the edge and down her face. She was glad her father wasn't able to see them.

She sighed out loud again, lifting her hands to cradle the sides of her face as she brought her face down into her elbows. Words couldn't describe how scared she was right now.

Scared, worried, and hurting. Ha, even if she were to have the perfect dialogue together in her mind she wouldn't have the actual strength in her to admit it all.

"I could see through things."

Her words were grave. They hung heavy in the air, like the violent ticks of a grandfather clock, lingering heavily in the air. Startling. You know you should acknowledge them, but they were so.. Hollow, that, a plausible responsible didn't seem existent.

"When we were in that cave, after.. I felt that energy, surge through me. I passed out, and." she grasped her chest as if in pain reliving it all.

"When I came to. I could. I could see through things." her voice became high pitched, astonished by her own recollection.

"And not, just things.. But, people. After everything that had happened, I wanted to see Chloe so badly. I was afraid, I didn't want to be alone." Allie shook her head, oblivious to the tears continuing to fall down her face.

"I remember gasping for air, I.. Couldn't, breathe. I couldn't, think. I could only want, you know. And I wanted Chloe, I didn't want to be alone! I looked around, everything was different. I could see the trees, the sky. The cave ceiling, was gone. There was dust in my eyes, I blinked. The ceiling was there. I blinked again, it was gone."

"I looked down. And," Allie's eyes widened with fear. "There was no down. I thought I was going to fall. The ground, was. The ground was gone, or so I thought. It seemed to go on forever. I remember taking a few steps forward, I turned to look back and, I fell. Or, tripped. But when I turned to get back up I saw her. Not that far away, but I saw her. I ran, I ran to dig her out." Allie's breath caught in her throat as she continued with much difficulty.

The mental flashback of seeing Chloe's ailing skeletal frame buried underground was frightening. "I thought she was dead."

Allie sighed again and said. "Well.. I can't, now." she watched her father's masked appearance and continued. "-see through things."

"Like right now," she gathered. "I wish I could see what you were thinking. Right now."

A shudder rendered her silent but only for a moment. She cried, "I don't want you to think that, I could be-"

"Then don't." Jonathon told her, cutting her off in a manner that told her not to go any further with this. "Then don't."

No longer feeling the need to give Allie her space, the opportunity to relive all of this.. "ordeal" without speculation, Jonathon folded his newspaper and dropped it aside. Reaching across the table, he placed his hand on his daughter's and said firmly. "Don't you think for a second that there was something you could possibly do to make your mother and I think differently of you, Allie."

She forced a smile, but the movement only caused more hot tears to cascade down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to try and shut them out, but they only kept on pouring. She could only nod to respond fully.

Jonathon managed a small smile of his own, clutching his daughters hand hoping the strength he rendered would somehow rub off on her, she appeared to need it more than he ever would.

Allie nodded again, wanting to open her mouth without crying out and say thank you. Thank you, dad.

"Where is this 'necklace'?" Lex asked, laid back in the comfort of his plush office chair as Malcolm sat across from him in one of the two armchairs seated across from his desk.

Malcolm thought for a second and then said. "Ah, back in the guest house. I'll-" he stopped and looked back to notice Jade enter the room. "-bring it by later.." he finished on a soft note.

The atmosphere in Lex's office became thin, it was apparent to Jade that the two had been discussing something they'd hoped to keep her out of. She rolled her eyes and left the office door open behind her, hoping the kid from 'Cali' would take the hint and scurry back to his guest house already.

Slender and layered with beauty, the woman wore a black lengthy handkerchief tied around her neck with matching sweater and overcoat beneath that. The layers helped with the limp she carried, buried beneath all of these layers of clothing helped hide what Allie Kent herself was responsible for. That little wench..

Jade had managed to fix her nose. She had stopped the blood from running down her designer jacket but the trauma of having someone drive the back of their fist into your face after stomping on your foot and elbowing you in the stomach - Jade would never recover from that.

"And how was the.. ice rink?" Lex asked, the fixed gaze he fed her was an attempt to steer her away from the heavy conversation Malcolm and he had been having.

Jade forced a smile, her brilliant painted lips curling in the most attractive of ways, in Lex's opinion anyway..

"I quite enjoyed myself, Lex, thank you."

He smiled back, the weight he carried in his lips made it very clear that he smiled very little in his life. That was a sad realization Malcolm had noticed.

"Well, I can see you two have a lot to catch up on." Malcolm nodded at Lex and the older man held his gaze, taking it as a hint that they too had more to 'discuss', Malcolm swallowed back the guilt he stirred up in the pit of his stomach for playing Nark in this tangle of 'friends'.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Lex nodded along and closed his lips together in a thoughtful manner as he watched Malcolm leave the chair and start for the open door.

Jade watched in satisfaction as Malcolm took her hint and finally closed the door leaving the room with it's rightful owners. The boy looked so out of place here, in her opinion. She silently shook all memory of his presence from her mind as she set her things down on a nearby armchair and turned to start for Lex at his desk.

Words couldn't express the lust she fed with a single look of her eyes. So she said nothing, and approached Lex waiting.

Beautiful women rarely needed that ability anyway, a way with words..

Besides, after discovering what she kept from him earlier, they'd have their chance to have a deep discussion soon enough, he'd make sure of it.

Jade was a more physical being anyway, he grew to discover.

He felt his blood boil the second she collided with him. Lips parting and meeting, the sweet taste of her was intoxicating and enough to render him devoted.

"I think it was testing me."

"Hm?" Jonathon piped from behind his newspaper again, this time in the sports section, a part of the paper Allie knew he actually took seriously.

"The cave." Allie explained.

"Oh."

He sounded confused by trying.

An apple pie later and Allie and her father had discussed everything from running into Jade in the Forrest to Daniel Ross asking her out - it was an odd occurrence, confiding in her father especially on the subject of boys, but after spilling her guts and most important organ, her heart, she was glad she had chosen him to talk to tonight.

Mostly because he didn't give her any "Ooh's" and "Aww's" when she brought the whole thing up. Her mother would have done that, there was no doubt in her mind that Martha would have made the entire thing uncomfortable for her.

"It's just a theory." Allie admitted, forking through her pie turned crumble as she rested her chin on the palm of her upturned hand and ran through the day's events inside of her head.

"Mm-hm. Well, sweetie, we'll talk more about this tomorrow, okay?" Jonathon folded up his paper and set it down as he began to gather their empty plates - Allie was only playing with her food - and take them to the sink to wash away the evidence of the pie they had ingested without asking first.

"Yeah. Okay." Allie replied hesitantly, wondering herself if she could last that long, all these thoughts and 'theories' bottled up inside of her all night and day.

"Besides," Jonathon told her over the running faucet filling the sink up with soapy water. "I'll need to get up extra early to head into town - not only for a decent breakfast for us but to replace that pie. Your ma will kill us if she found out we ate that entire thing in one sitting."

Allie smiled a little to herself as she was banned from the kitchen that night.

**R E V I E W E R S , T H A N K Y O U**


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Come On Eileen" by Dexy's Midnight Runners, "Flattery" by Aly & AJ, "Abendlied" by Elis, "My Moon, My Man" by Feist

**Pairings: **Jade/Lex, Allie/Lex in later chapters.

**Chapter Seven: **Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun concocting this bad boy! Lol That was dorkable, I know..

**Chapter Summary: **Allie and Chloe try to scotch tape together their shaken school agendas while Lex gathers not only his feelings for Jade but, a visit from someone just as malicious.

The vacant classroom located at the far north end of the high school or "the door with no markings on it, sometimes mistaken for the janitors closet near the deserted restrooms and the 'slackers' lockers" was where you were certain to find Chloe Sullivan along with her Torch co-editors and only other students - Allie Kent and Pete Ross - to take up Journalism in this school popular for their State Champion Football team.

Chloe took page 1, covering everything from bad school lunches to "Mono", an epidemic at Smallville High once upon a time or last February, while Pete covered the sports section, it didn't hurt that he was on the team - riding bench but still technically ON the team, covered almost the only section to be admired and read aloud during homeroom. And as for Allie? The girl with enough figure skating trophies to rival the State Champs was unfortunately left with the distribution job in the pack.

Fetching coffee for the real stars of the Torch and gathering the fresh papers from the printers was her job. And though the realization made her realize that she was plainly another one of the slackers in this section of the school, Allie didn't let it bother her. She had shown slight interest in the subject every now and then, but it was Chloe and Pete who had shown the most potential. Besides, she had much more on her plate than she could handle already. So the journalism bug didn't bite her yet, big deal..

"So.. Where's your desk?" Malcolm asked, his lean frame resting against the wall near the room's only entrance as he watched Allie try to make sense out of everything surrounding her.

Ready to tug her hair out in frustration, Allie knelt near the only desk in the room - Pete's desk, as his belongings lay scattered across it - poking through a small waste basket on the floor, she sighed and spared Malcolm as glance through her hair curtaining around her face and said. "What? What is this? What's with all the questions? I thought you were here to help."

Malcolm smirked and pushed away from the wall. "Alright, alright. Hold your cow, or.. Herd-"

"Horses." Allie corrected him with a glare of a glance.

"Don't have a cow." Malcolm said with another smirk, approaching her side and kneeling to help her search for the lost memo Pete had said for them to find.

Allie would have tossed the whole waste basket his way but allowed her anger to subside as she found his whole take on central American humor adorable. In her eyes, HE was the Martian here. And she was enjoying that.

"So, how long before Pete comes back from practice?" he asked, giving up on Allie's method of searching and taking the entire waste basket from her hands and tipping it over onto the ground. Setting the empty basket aside, he sat back and began to search through it's contents.

Thankful for his assistance, Allie sighed and fell back as well. Folding her legs aside as she wore a blooming Prairie skirt the color of coral today and leaned forward to search through the mess of post-its and.. Gum wrappers with him.

"He's usually only gone for an hour, during P.E." She looked up and fought back a grin. "Where you should be."

Malcolm smirked and ignored her silent scowl to continue rummaging through the mess. "Yeah, well, I thought the future Daily P writers needed me more today." at this point, he looked up and fed her a small smile worth admiring.

Practically tickled pink by his flattery, Allie beamed and before doing something she would later regret, looked away to finish searching for that damned memo.

"So, anyway. I would skip the Torch this afternoon too but, being on Skate and Dance team," she shrugged. "Gets me out of the gym and the smelly locker room. We practice at the other gym, across town. We have to share it with the hockey players but," she shrugged again and exhaled in a positive manner. "Beats having helmet hair and to wear those gym clothes. You know, I actually think that was what the memo was about..."

"Oh, yeah?" Malcolm inquired, looking up from his searching to listen to the girl speak. Something he was actually ordered to do more of.

"Ah huh." Allie answered, pulling two pieces of sticky post-it notes apart. "Gym Clothes, something about.. They aren't washing them well enough, and.. Staph infections. Ew."

Malcolm continued to smile in her direction, the mental image of Allie with helmet hair plaguing his mind and making her seem all the more attractive in his mind. Helmet hair. Bed hair. Sex hair-

"Found it!" Allie exclaimed, flaunting the tiny pink note between her fingers as she smoothed her skirt down with her free hand and began to get to her feet.

"What's the word, then?"

Allie read it aloud. "Deadline Thursday - knew that. Special on Metropolis Sharks and Met U., interview Daniel Ross, Jade Valentine - ha, good luck with that now, and her former coach.. Smallville's Carly Bowen." Allie sounded astounded as she read on. "And, the MRSA staph infection breakout.." her voice trailed off as she lowered her hands back to her sides and stood bowled over by the news, shocking as it was.

"Well, you were right about that bit." Malcolm added, trying to sound positive.

Allie sighed and finally refocused her gaze and manner. "Yeah, that.. Infection 'bit' is the only thing keeping the Torch from sounding like a.. like a tabloid."

Malcolm shrugged. "Sex sells, who says scandal won't do the same."

"Oh, you're on the money there. This issue, is going to be big. But, does Chloe honestly think I'm capable of.." she brought the pink post-it back into view and said with much panic. "Interview Daniel Ross, Jade Valentine, AND her former coach? Hell, I'd rather roll around in a big batch of Staph infection myself than get tangled up in that mess-"

"That mess if your boyfriend." Malcolm reminded her.

"No! Not uh! That hasn't been decided!" Allie pointed out with a sharp point of her finger.

Malcolm shrugged and sat back leisurely on Pete's desk. "It hasn't been completely ruled out either."

Allie shook her head and ignored his insinuation. "We need to get this cleared up."

She planted her hands on her hips, crumpling up the post-it in her balled up fists as she turned back to Mal. "You busy?"

"Why?"

"I need you to help me talk some sense into Chloe. You busy?"

Malcolm removed his gaze and thought for a second before pushing off of Pete's desk and saying. "Yeah, sure. Who needs an education anyway, right?"

Allie rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a light push before turning towards Pete's desk.

"We won't be gone for long." she told him with a grimace, running her hands over stacks of paper and empty Styrofoam cups scattered across Pete's desk.

"This place is starting to become a sty without Chloe here - viola!" Allie beamed, returning to Malcolm with the object she had searched for.

Malcolm shrugged, watching Allie leisurely. "She's only been gone a day, Al."

"Hmm.. A day you say? Well, that's handy knowledge to have. In as little as 24 hours I've not only managed to decline my grades but lose my marbles too. If we carry on like this until tomorrow maybe I'll loose my hair too!"

Pushing false enthusiasm to mock her lack of optimism, Malcolm raised two balled fists above his head and said. "Yeah!"

"Ow."

Pulling this stint had distracted him from what Allie continued to do, looking down he noticed the safety pin name tag she had planted onto the front of his shirt, poking him in the process.

"Smallville High Torch Co-Editor?"

"Ah huh." Allie nodded brightly, her eyes the size of saucers as she gave his pin another light pat and turned on her heel in search of Chloe's Co-Editor pin.

Placing his hand over the safety pin that had previously poked him, a little harder than he would have liked, Malcolm watched her continue to search and said. "So we're skipping in disguise as Pete and Chloe, then? That the master plan?"

Allie sighed out of the corner of her mouth, more to blow the curtains of hair framing her face away, and said with her back still turned. "Nope. We're seniors, weirdo. A majority of the class is 18 and is, therefore, allowed to leave campus. But, ha!"

Finding what she was looking for, Allie drove across the room for it and said through the process of fastening her own nametag on, "Just in case, my parents are there, these will serve as better alibi."

"Crook." Malcolm teased.

"You're crazy."

"You're cowardly." Chloe pointed out smartly, looking rather brainy and sharp in her hospital bed despite the bandage around her head and the sling around her shoulder and arm.

Allie rolled her eyes.

"I won't do it. I can't. Chloe." she pressed, "after everything that happened, I expected _you, _above all, to understand!"

"Understand what, Al? What?! That, again, you're cowardly. And talk big, and yet when it comes down to it, you try to shove something as big as this off onto Malcolm-"

Chloe rolled her eyes and reached across her lap to jerk the nametag from the front of Malcolm's shirt.

"You're not fooling anyone!" she scolded him and folded the nametag safely in to her overqualified hands.

"Allie, you'll be fine. Great, even. If you really try." Chloe coaxed, her face saddened by Allie's lack of enthusiasm for something she apparently took very seriously. The Torch was everything to Chloe, and she only wished Allie would take it as seriously as she did.

"Look, just.. Stop trying to butter me up, okay? I can't do it." Allie folded her arms insecurely around her middle and cast Chloe a wary glance as she added. "And you know why." failing to reveal to Malcolm what exactly she meant by that, both Allie and Chloe ignored the suspicious double take Malcolm had submitted.

Chloe sighed, removing her tedious gaze from Allie and instead turned to Malcolm for support.

But so far, the absurdly handsome transfer student who had been proving himself more useful lately than even their usual third-reliable-wheel, Pete, stood idly by with his gorgeous arms folded across his chiseled front.

With a smart-aleck look on his face, he caught her glance and held it, a flame ignited behind his eyes almost as if he had expected them to call upon him for his.. services, and in that moment, he stepped forward from the outskirts of their conversation and began, "What are you looking at me for, princess? I'm only here as a front, remember?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said. "Right. I stand by what I said earlier, then."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Doesn't mean I won't offer my help if you need it."

Allie and Chloe exchanged glances and turned to Malcolm for his timely and, for the most part, unexpected insight.

Both girls remained silent. Finding themselves useless and futile up to this point in the discussion, Allie and Chloe had no choice but to listen, frankly, because they were out of options. And were running out of time, and tolerance.

Allie continued to hold her arms folded to her chest, lifting one of her hands to her mouth, she chewed on her pinky nail as she prepared to listen to whatever Malcolm was prepared to pitch to them. The boy had a knack for stepping up to the plate whenever they needed him, she liked that.

However, she couldn't help but find it all a little scary. Not only her growing admiration for Malcolm but, the Torch business as well. They were only going over the game plan for their high school newspaper, and, here they were.. freaking out. Chloe was the only one officially on the panel. Allie was.. Coffee girl. Also the one to run down to the teachers lounge to snag a couple of bricks of printing paper whenever they ran out. And ha, here they were, weighing in on her nonexistent journalism skills. They did realize she had none up until this point, right? She didn't even have a desk for god's sake. Pete and Chloe, they were the ones with in office, officially.

Pete's desk was out in the open, in plain view in the center of the room. And Chloe? Hell, the girl had proved her ability to push a paper so well that she had earned herself her very own office. Malcolm had mistaken it for a broom closet, and.. out of jealousy, Allie had failed to correct him. But, behind that broom closet, was an office Allie had yet to step foot inside of. Chloe had forbid her, and Pete, saying it would jeopardize her creative, cutthroat buzz. Ah huh.. Yeah.. Whatever, Chlo.

Realizing she really didn't and probably would never have complete reign over Allie, Chloe sighed, eased back into her bed, and allowed Malcolm to take the floor. Who knows. Maybe a little sovereignty will drive the kid out of his shell. There was something.. more to Malcolm, Chloe just knew it. Just knew it! Call it her journalistic instincts kicking in, but, there was more to Malcolm Reid than just the ability to make the female population swoon. She just knew it! There had to be! And, with her help or not, Chloe would prompt that kid out of his shell to bust loose sooner or later.

The thought brought an animated smile to her face, and looking as if she had just had her batteries changed - without coffee! Chloe breathed in greatly and with a wave of her hand presenting Malcolm the opportunity, she said. "Alright, alright. Care to channel your inner white knight, I don't know, now! Or did you need a moment to polish your armor, Sir Reid?"

Malcolm replied with a closed mouth grin and finally said. "Well, first of all. Between you and me, I don't polish my own _armor - _just to get the record straight. And secondly, the solution is simple, kids. We drop the current agenda, and put a both.. Helpful and ethical spin on it. Thusly, exposing the ice bitch."

Chloe forced a single laugh and said challengingly. "Yeah, that's likely. The deadline is in 4 days, ace."

"Scared?"

"No!" Chloe sighed but remained vibrant - so newspaper journalism talk made her excited, and also a little irritated, or maybe that was just his comment..

"No! Because, well.. I've already arranged for a sit-down interview with Dan - this Wednesday. And, FYI, he's coming back for Halloween!" Chloe added excitingly, reaching across her lap to take Allie's hand and give it a firm shake.

Allie cringed but allowed her friend this excitement however odd.

Malcolm sighed a little and said. "Yeah, because the school didn't get enough of the guy when he was going there last year."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and added "The guy is playing college football now, and it's not just that, I wanted to get an interview with him telling us all about college and dorm life. Met U isn't exactly Central Kansas, him going there is a big deal." Chloe defended.

"Yawn.."

Chloe shook her head and turned away from Malcolm, instead focusing on Allie for the latter of her argument.

"I know it sounds tough, Allie. But I know you can do it." she told her, clutching her hand and offering her a friendly smile.

"_We_ can do it." Allie corrected her, pleading for a reassignment with her big brown eyes.

"Look, you can still do the paper, Chlo. Heck, I'll help this time. You write.. I'll type." Allie told her with a nod and supposed to be optimistic jerk of her arms. It came off a little too seven dwarves though when she actually did it.

Recovering from a slight tinge of embarrassment, Allie shook her head and corrected herself.

"Okay, so.. That sounded a lot smarter in my head, but, listen.. You, can.. Tell me what to do, walk to me through it or.." Allie's eyes studied Chloe's injured frame. "Gah, talk me through it! And, I'll.. Do the handy work. You know. Type. Write. Press record on the recorder when we do the interviewing. Team effort! I hear that's really in now-"

Malcolm smirked loudly and said. "With who, Mrs. Rogers?"

"I don't know!" Allie cried out loud. "The teacher crowd, I guess. Look, whatever, I'll do all the work, Chloe. Just.." Allie sighed and finally said. "Just tell me what to do."

Chloe considered her offer, hanging on a silent note as Allie continued to watch her eagerly awaiting a favorable response. But Chloe didn't give her one. After a moment, Chloe folded her arms and shook her head.

"No, no. I can't. I can't work like that, Allie." she told her.

Allie groaned.

"It's tough, I know, but it's gotta be done." Chloe stated, her arms folded defensively across her chest as she watched Allie on the verge of stomping her feet in fury at the foot of her bed.

"Listen, I have an idea." Chloe added, returning her attention to Malcolm.

"Why doesn't Mal help you out. I mean, Pete's already got the Sports section and school announcements covered. All you two would have to do is interview Dan, and.. Jade."

"Oh! Yes! So you're picking up my pitch, then?"

Chloe raised a stubborn eyebrow and stared at him.

"Look, hot shot. You wanna wear this badge?" she lifted the nametag for him to view better and added. "Then earn it."

Malcolm smirked and approached her bedside.

"Oh, I'll wear it, Sullivan. And I'll take care of your little paper too while you're sucking down green jello in your hospital Pjs, missy."

Not even taking insult to his comment, Chloe smiled solidly and said with a nod. "I'm looking forward to it."

Allie rolled her eyes and stepped up to interrupt.

"Okay, so.. What exactly are we going to do about Jade?"

"Right. Jade." Chloe remarked, reaching up to tuck away fly away hairs from the corners of her face.

"Regardless of the attempted murder, I say we do the interview anyway."

Malcolm was practically glowing with delight at this point, sadly this bliss went ignored by both Allie and Chloe.

Allie forced a counterfeit laugh and said. "_We_, Chloe? _We_ do this interview? I hope you choke on your jello!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said. "Look, I'm sorry, Al. But you heard Malcolm, he doesn't polish his own armor."

Both girls laughed.

Consoled by this silly remark from Chloe, Allie raised the corners of her lips sadly in an effort to smile and said. "I just don't want to leave you here, all by your lonesome, Chlo. I mean, without me? How will you ever get along?"

Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You just asked the powers that be to take my life with jello, you mook. Pray Bill Cosby doesn't try to do me in this time around rather than Jade and her, leather clad posse."

Allie shrugged, "Just my way of saying I Love You, ho."

Allie neared the head of the bed and the two of them hugged.

"But how are you, really?"

Chloe shrugged her concern away and said. "I'm fine, Al. Really."

"Chlo, ah.. I don't mean to burst your imaginary bubble but, we're visiting you.. In a hospital."

"Ah huh, but, no worries. You can forget the imaginary Get Well Soon bouquet you bought me for tomorrow, I can leave soon."

"What?! When?"

"Today, actually."

"Great!"

"Yeah." Chloe agreed, trying to sound as excited as Allie.

"But, don't call the nurses just yet. I can't leave without my legal guardian pres-"

"Has he been by?" Allie asked a little sadly, placing her hand on top of Chloe's.

Chloe nodded, sadness behind her eyes but she looked past it. Focusing on the paper seemed to be the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

"Yeah. He's ah.. Been by earlier this morning. Just before work." she told them with a forced grin.

"He brought me flowers." Chloe added, nodding towards a corner table at the end of the small room that was littered with get well cards, stuffed animals - a few of them were stuffed Smallville crows, balloons, and apparently one of the many bouquets of flowers was from her dad; Gabe Sullivan.

"Wow. My little girl has fans." Allie remarked, her mouth smiling proudly at the display laid out for Chloe.

Chloe blushed a little and said. "Oh, I know. I'm as surprised as you."

Chloe went silent, her smile still present but her mind busy processing something else.

"Yeah, you should read the greeting notes. Pretty kinky stuff in there" she told Allie with a playful wink.

Allie and Malcolm exchanged glances before starting for the gift display at the other end of the room. Get well soon. Signed the Senior class. Wait? Weren't they a part of that? Allie shook her head, not remembering signing this, which was sensible because her name was left out of it. But, other than that little misdemeanor, there was nothing significant about these. But when Allie started for the cards that came along with the bouquets, the biggest, and most beautiful one caught her attention.

"Lex?" she asked incredibly, turning to face Chloe and Malcolm.

Malcolm shrugged and said, "He knows Chloe got hurt, I didn't expect him to send them - but, it doesn't mean he is incapable of phoning the florist either." before returning to go through the gifts.

"I know what you're going to ask, Al, and no. He didn't bring them by himself. The nurses brought them by earlier this morning."

"Oh, well.. That's-"

"Weird." Chloe finished, the smirk she wore made it apparent that she didn't mind getting the flowers but the fact that Lex Luthor, billionaire playboy and new resident of Smallville, Kansas, was sending her flowers was completely unexpected. Especially after his supposed girlfriend had just tried to off the two of them. She smirked at the thought, something told her Malcolm was or after today, would probably make the murderous siren's list too, if not already on it.

"Yeah, well.. How else are you supposed you say 'Sorry you were almost capped by my girlfriend', hmm?" Malcolm cut in.

The eerie truth in his comment was noticeable but, the three couldn't help but surrender a bit of laughter out of it.

Allie laughed a little and shook her head. "You still believe he's innocent, don't you?"

Failing to face her throughout the interrogation, Malcolm continued to read through Chloe's get well cards and said. "I told you, Al. The man would sooner take his own father out given the chance than waste a second weighing in on the life of the girl who had just recently saved _his_."

"I see." Allie observed, a puzzled look on her face as she stared off into nothingness. Her hand planted firmly on her hip as she stared at the glossy tile on the floor of the hospital room.

What Malcolm spoke of was true, for the most part. Lex was annoyed by his father. His very, intrusive father, as of lately.

The older man had always been more of a 'big brother' in his life rather than the father he claimed to be. And, hoping to escape that big brother, Lex anticipated a little slack in the Luthor leash choking him back and preventing him from living up to the family name in a, respectable manner. But, sadly, he found 100 miles away and in a very own home of his own now, Lex was unable to escape the man who sought to control him.

Playing the family card, Lionel had always gained the upper hand whenever approaching his son unwelcome, uninvited, and unwanted. They were all words that penetrated Lex's mind whenever his old man was around. But, unable to send the old man away, all he was left to do was bite his lip, roll his eyes to the ceiling, and count the seconds until he'd be gone again. Leaving him to his tiny slice of independence here in Smallville.

Yes, he had grown quite fond of the town populated with only a fraction of residents of his hometown back in Metropolis.

And whether it was the due to the fact he had employed nearly 40 percent of the work population here or because of the small town star he had taken under his wing, helping him out beyond the cornfields where, let's face it, he would have only been turned away and laughed at without Lex's help, the young Luthor was starting to enjoy his stay here in Smallville.

_Catch you at the Halloween Gathering, thanks again for everything. _Lex read the short but highly regarded email from Daniel Ross. The two had been in contact, not close but polite contact, since they had been introduced at a banquet back in Metropolis a year ago. Lex was graduating and looking to step out of his father's shadow, and Daniel was fishing for contacts, to get in good with someone who could strong arm his way onto a top team.

Well, Lex had lived up to his part. Daniel was riding a football scholarship at Met U and playing quarterback for the school's team his freshman year, which was, until Daniel met Lex, impossible to do until now.

And as for Daniel's part in the hush-hush pact? Lex smiled a little to himself as he eased back into his rotary leather armchair. He was more than satisfied with the warm welcome Daniel had promised him. Lex smirked as he fell forward in his chair back to his computer, he wished he could say the same for his father. Whenever someone spoke of Lex in this town, their faces lit up and he was practically praised for doing a good thing. However, whenever Luthor Sr. was discussed, let's just say.. Lex was grateful to have stumbled across Daniel Ross that evening in Metropolis.

It did help, to some extent or maybe even more - he would never be fully certain, that upon arrival to this small town, that his life was spared by the hands of another loved and cherished local, Allie Kent.

Allison Martha Kent, adopted daughter of Jonathon and Martha Kent. The Kent's. A local family that has been on record for, as long as Smallville was established, and though they weren't as popular around town as the Ross's were, they were respected and valued despite the low-key and withdrawn, some would say, lifestyle they maintained.

They were so secretive out on that farm of theirs, Lex grew to discover. After having run into Allie several times around town, not once had he encountered her parents. And not once, had he been invited home. He had visited Nell Potter's home, they had actually had somewhat of a business relationship long before he had moved out here so the visit was very relative to him, and upon this visit Lex also grew to discover Nell Potter and her niece, Lana Lang, were next door neighbors to the Kent's. And whenever his gaze wandered towards the bright yellow home visible on the outskirts of Nell's land, she pretended as if it were not even there and spared him an explination.

What was it? What were they hiding? Did no one else share his interest in the Kent's? Or was he the only one capable of spotting this oddity in a town full of people who excepted a complete stranger capable of ruling this small chunk of land and yet looked past something as extraordinary as the girl the Kent's had taken in as their own 17 years ago?

And it wasn't just that, how did she do it? How was she capable? How did she manage to pull if off?

Lex went over this in his head time and time again and with each reflective mulling over, came to the same stumping conclusion. Either Allie Kent, wasn't human or, worse than that, the girl had failed to kill him. Yes, it was plain to him someone had tried, and failed. And if not Allie, then who? He wondered.

His eyes scanned the computer screen before he switched from casually checking his email to looking into something greater. Bringing up all the information he had gathered on the Kent's, he brought up something in particular that would satisfy his curiosity and awareness for the moment.

A picture of Jonathon, Martha, and Allie crowded around their red pick-up truck beside their bright red barn. Their smiling faces lit up his screen but also ignited more questions inside of the young man's mind. He wondered again, were the long time residents of Smallville always this mysterious? Or just this new batch, and more particularly, the newest addition to the Kent legacy, Allison Martha Kent.

Lex quietly mused over their lively photograph and after a moment decided to look further into it by examining the documents on the orphanage the Kent's adopted Allie from.

Little did he know, as he typed away and read over the files he had found on her that he had read over and over time and time again reaching the same conclusive dead end, there was someone else doing a little investigating themselves.

Lionel Luthor, an older, appearing more mature version of Lex Luthor rode along a busy street in downtown Metropolis. His polish black stretch limousine drove formally with the surrounding traffic in no particular hurry, until..

A pleasant ringing emitted from deep down in his coat's inner breast pocket demanding politely to be acknowledged.

Lionel sat still to the right of the rear seat in the back of the spacious car, watching the passing cars but admiring nothing in particular up until now. His long, shoulder length mane looking wind swept and yet somehow tame as it rested behind his ears and came to rest neatly along his crisp white collar. Upon hearing his cell phone chirp deep within his coat, he sat up straight and reached inside of it with a black gloved hand and with a simple flick of his hand, flipped the phone open saying. "Yes?"

Listening to the voice pouring into his ear, his expression, which was once indifferent and close to approaching bored, altered into something more along the lines of grave, and fearful.

"And it has been, acquired, just today, you say?"

"Yes, sir. About, an hour ago to be exact."

"Ah, yes, yes." Lionel replied, a small smile flickering to life on the corner of his sharp mouth after hearing such good news, it was nice to know his work force was on top of things, especially things this.. Crucial.

Lipless almost, his sun tanned skin gave his jaw the appearance of a pierced, carved pumpkin. Yes, Lionel had razor sharp features that had only been filed sharper with time, and lined. Giving him the frightening manifestation of a scarred shark, Lionel's insides, no matter how pink, were more alike his outer intimidating shell than anything. And the confident demeanor he flaunted, indicated he was more than pleased with this, gruesome pelt.

"Mr. Luthor, sir? Are you still there?"

Lionel beamed and visually grasped at the passing skyscrapers outside of his window.

"Yes, yes, Bateman. I'm still here."

"Sir, we've managed to trace AND obtain the internet access code of the intruder."

Lionel laughed a hideous laugh and said. "Very good, Bateman. Forward the prowler's information to security so we can see that he is.. Erased."

"Sir? It's a.."

There was hesitation on the other line.

Breathing in what Lionel supposed to be the guts to reveal the latter of the information he waited on, finally Bateman said. "Sir, the feed is indicating, a familiar connection."

"Familiar?" Lionel questioned with an unpleasant taste in his mouth, the disappointment evident in his voice indicated his sheer hatred for inside jobs. He hated to sacrifice one of his own.

"Ah, Bateman. How familiar?"

"115 Sayour Road, Smallville, Kansas." The sounding younger man read into the receiver.

Rolling his eyes in revulsion, Lionel breathed back his temper knowing full well it wasn't Bateman he should be taking it out on, more.. Someone else, and said.

"I understand." he breathed in again and went over his next move inside his mind before saying. "Secure the information, take it off the servers if you have to. Just.. Make sure it doesn't happen again, Bateman. We can't afford to have this information swimming around out there."

Lionel could almost hear this lackey nod upon receiving orders and say. "Won't happen again, Mr. Luthor. If there isn't anything else.."

"No, no. That is all, Bateman. You have a wonderful day, goodbye."

Snapping his cell phone closed and pushing it back into the depths of his coat, Lionel looked to the front of the car and shouted. "Driver, Smallville, please."

"The mansion, sir?" The driver called back busily, gripping the steering wheel with both hands as he prepared to turn the car around and head into the opposite direction.

Lionel sighed, hating to have to receive that phone call.

"Unfortunately." he called back tartly, crossing his arms in resentment as he sighed out towards the windows and prepared for the long ride to Smallville to visit someone he had been hoping to allow a little more sovereignty there but was let down when moments like these struck him. His duty as loving, caring father didn't seem to be nearing an end it seem, and Lex was well onto making himself a new name. Well, now it was time to knock him down a notch, Lionel thought begrudgingly. Hating the idea of confronting his son despite how proud he was beginning to feel of him.

"What do you think, Lex? And be honest." Jade asked, her slender frame standing on display in front of Lex.

With a boyish grin planted on his face thanks to the lovely vixen put on exhibition before him, Lex sat reclined back in one of the twin armchairs seated before his desk.

The two seats were usually reserved for guests, business and alike, but tonight, he found another use for them.

"You look," Lex started, his breath leaving his lips in an awestruck sort of way as he took in her appearance completely.

The fair skinned splendor was doused in a material that looked good to feel, to, move around in.

Obviously, the number Jade pranced around in wove wayward thoughts in and out of his head. Lex's grin grew as he admired her turning in place to further present the outfit she intended to wear to her next skate competition.

"Elegant, no?" Jade questioned, her eyes taking in the material surrounding her as well, as she had only just received this finished product this evening.

Wrapped in a wonderful shade of sapphire blue, the gown she wore was short but was required to be so as it was designed for active exploit however, the meager length failed to disappoint young Mr. Luthor. He exhaled in a wistful manner before saying, "With or without the gown, Jade, you'll always be a rare gem to me."

A satisfied grin coated her painted lips and upon hearing his compliment, Jade stopped spinning and shifted her utmost attention to him.

Admiring her leggy stature and the possibilities ahead of what he can do with all that, exposed leg, Lex finally tore his eyes away from her body to position them on her intense gaze.

Pleased with his visual lockdown, Jade continued to grin a wicked grin and said. "You're sure?" her Japanese accent present.

Lex nodded, tasting his bottom lip as continued to sit and ride out the tremendous tension between them. He couldn't wait to break the barrier between them and slip into bliss with the woman who continued to offer herself to him each and every night. Ha, despite the growing secrecy, she herself was starting to grow on him. He enjoyed it incredibly.

Still questioning his flattery, Jade raised a slender brow to emphasize her inquiry and said again. "You're sure?"

He nodded, lifting a hand for her to take and bring her closer.

Her eyes fell to his extended hand and she took it, but just barely.

Holding onto his lengthy finger tips clinging to her touch, she smiled and held on tight to the space between. Hoping for build up, she kept her distance and with one hand holding on to his, used her other to toy with him through the thing he valued above all at the moment. Herself.

Lifting a hand to her neck, she lightly brushed her finger tips up and down her throat. The material her fingers encounter was smooth to the touch.

Her neck was clad in that material, stretching around her neck to form a collar to hold up the gown that hung loosely around her feminine frame. A satin and lace blend that helped cloud out the segment around her thighs and upper arms. The material cut off just below her shoulders, giving her slender arms room to slink around her trim frame in ways that she used now to tantalize the eager Mr. Luthor. But, of course, they would come in handy for the actual competing too.

Guiding her delicate hand downward along her graceful features full of soft bone structure and flawless skin across each stretch of limb, Jade giggled a little reading into Lex's expression and finally brought her hand across her chest. Exposed was her cleavage, as her dress plummeted into a revealing v-neck that should have left little to the imagination but, somehow, the small breasts she possessed still added that hint of mystery that won Lex and every other man who sought to pursue her over.

"You're sure it's not.. Too much?" Jade inquired, her hand returning to her lengthy neck, cupping the soft shimmering material, she slowly worked her hand to the back of her neck. With her arm raised to reach the back of her neck, she slowly started to unclasp the studs holding the gown together behind her neck. It was a beautiful dress, the fastening behind her neck were fashioned in a way to be disguised as a column of jewels running down the back of her neck and further down in a tassel of silver chain and even more jewels to weight them down.

Yes, it was a beautiful dress. The texture, the craft, the glimmer, and the color, in a way, it sort of reminded him of a dress similar to this one that he had seen worn earlier this season.

Allie.

Lex's eyes widened at the realization.

Reaching the final two clasps that would cause her dress to fall from her shoulders, Jade was disrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his office door.


	8. I Will Be The Judge Of That

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Paranoid Android" by Sai

**Pairings: **Lex/Jade, depicted Lex/Allie.

**Chapter 8: **I Will Be The Judge Of That

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though I had little time to draw it up. With finals and exams tying me down, I was aiming for a quick update with this chapter rather than a lengthy one. This chapter is shorter than my usual updates but seeing as I haven't updated in awhile, I will get this out of the way by posting it now and writing an additional chapter at a later time. Hopefully over Christmas break I can get some progress done on this story. I am not abandoning it, I just have little time for it lately. Sorry about the late inform everyone. Enjoy!

**Chapter Summary: **Lionel sparks drama as he pays Lex a visit to his home in Smallville.

With his climbing excitement broken off by the sound of a guest knocking outside of his office door, Lex sighed out in letdown and allowed his curious gaze to relocate from Jade's body to the double doors at the end of the room.

A man's silhouette shown apparent through the stained glass window panes lining the insides of the antique doors.

Rolling his eyes at the realization that he wasn't expecting company and that, whatever it was, that this man came for couldn't be good or along the lines of a pleasant visit, Lex revisited Jade's waiting presence in front of him and shrugged his shoulders a little to indicate that this was not something he himself brought upon them this evening before rising from his chair to finally see this persistent visitor who had not even bothered notifying any of the mansion's help to call upon him ahead of time instead of, intruding like this.

Bringing his hand up to cup his mouth and sigh out once more, Lex crossed the room but before reaching the actual door the visitor entered sensing Lex approaching.

Lex's heart and genuine good spirits sank the second he spotted his father enter the room.

Wearing a small polite smile upon what little lip he had, Lionel took no more than two steps into the room before gently swatting the door closed behind him. It fell shut with a light click.

Discontinuing his attempt to welcome the newly arrived guest the second he realized it was a very much 'uninvited' one instead, Lex forced a polite, and nothing more, smile as he pocketed his hands deeply in the black lounge slacks he wore and said. "That's funny. I wasn't expecting you-"

"You never do." Lionel finished for him, his smile growing faintly wider after catching that tiny opportunity to assess his son.

Fighting the urge that swelled inside of him to roll his eyes, Lex inhaled carefully to avoid spilling over in spite and said with a light laugh. "What brings you by, _Dad_?"

The venom tied tightly around the fatherly phrase hung heavy in the air as Lionel walked past it and entered deeper into the vast room.

The lighting was low, making the rich mahogany walls, floor, and ceiling rich in color and not washed out by too much artificial lighting.

No, the only source of light came from a booming inferno settled in a stone fireplace to the far left of the room. That great fire and several candles scattered across the room told Lionel that the two residents in the room had planned on an early turn in, he wanted to laugh a little at the realization. It was, cute almost, sweet, to witness. His son fresh out of school and out on his own, playing house just a hundred miles away from the family home. Oh, son..

Watching his father visually take in the room and gain a silly grin out of it, Lex narrowed his eyes in perplexity before clearing his throat and saying. "You were here, let's see, not too long ago. I can assure you, dad. Not much has changed."

Snickering from deep down in his stubbly throat, Lionel clasped his hands behind his back gaining a polite, modest posture and turned to face Lex.

"I'll be the judge of that."

After facing his son, Lionel spared Lex not a moment more before turning again to face Jade waiting patiently alone by the large glass desk in the center of the room.

Having redone the fastenings of her competition gown, Jade now stood civil and gracious with a small smile playing across her lips watching Lionel turn his attention towards her. Not minding the acknowledgement, he was Lex's father after all, and it was required for her to gain not only Lex's good graces but his fathers, above all, Jade reared her head up high and said. "Good evening, Mr. Luthor." she bowed her head coolly before saying. "How privileged we are, to have you by again. I must say, Lex is very lucky-"

"Indeed." Lionel added, smiling proudly at her good wishes and bowing a little in return.

"-to have such an involved and dedicated father in his life. What brings you by, Lionel? Did you get my gift basket thanking you for appointing Lex and me that wonderful designer?"

Lionel nodded and approached Jade's side, turning once he got there to face his son at the other end of the room.

"Ah, yes. It was a beautiful gesture, Ms. V. I appreciate it, really. But _I_ must say, the gesture itself can't compete and certainly could not compare to the gown itself. Is this the finished product?" Lionel asked, taking Jade's extended hand to admire the fabric surrounding her.

"It's.. absolutely stunning."

Jade smiled and even laughed a little hearing his compliments and said. "Why, yes. I've only just received it, this evening."

Turning sideways to further display the work of art she wore, Jade said. "I was just showing Lex."

Lionel snickered once more, his voice carrying like nails on a chalk board to Lex waiting alone at the opposite end of the room. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he continued to fight back that impulsive urge that boiled inside of him to do, or, say anything to send his exasperating father away, far away.

Lex swallowed back his malice and rolled his head around his tense shoulders to assist in the further drowning of his insecurities.

He couldn't stand the man. Lionel was a downright intolerable house guest.

Deciding to cut in now and get on with it, whatever it was his father wanted, Lex approached the two and said through a phony plastered grin. "And if my flattery ran dry earlier, Jade, I am sorry. You really do look stunning."

Now within arms reach of Jade, Lex smiled stronger and went in even closer.

"You do look lovely." he told her genuinely before going in for the kill.

Jade accepted his remark by raising her head and parting her lips to meet his own approaching.

The two kissed briefly before dividing and turning to face Lionel waiting.

After witnessing this act of affection shared between his son and a very beautiful young woman he honestly wouldn't mind allowing into the family, Lionel smiled frankly, not put off at all by his son's choice in a partner, and said through an admiring sigh. "Ah, you two. It makes me, genuinely pleased to see you two have managed to find a speck of happiness this far away from civilization-"

Snaking an arm around Jade's waist, Lex smirked and said. "We're not that far out, dad. Your view on this place is.. Well, completely turned upside down, and my guess is one of your colleagues painted that inaccurate picture for you."

Releasing Jade and starting for the bar in the short distance behind him, Lex asked. "Can I offer you a drink?" He sighed and turned his back to approach the bar. "God knows I need one." he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, please. And, no, son. You're wrong to assume I would allow a mere colleague to weigh this place in for me. No." Lionel pressed, passing Jade an admiring smile before walking past her to meet Lex at the bar.

"I have a, long recorded history of business here in Smallville that has been carried out since long before you were even born, son." He gave a single laugh and reached out to take the drink Lex handed him. "Let alone living here. But, nevertheless, I'm glad to see you have found a small sense of, normalcy, out here in the sticks, Lex."

"I am very proud of you, son."

Lex smirked distastefully after hearing his father speak.

"Thanks, dad.."

His gaze along with words trailed off, not knowing how to register this unforeseen appraisal from his father, Lex found himself at a crossroads whenever those gracious wonderfully golden words from his father - I am very proud of you, son - sank into the chambers of his heart and were carried throughout his blood stream, rendering him momentarily paralyzed at the shock of it.

The shock of it being, Lex actually catching himself enjoying that admiration from his father, it was a rare occurrence - to be given compliments of any kind from his father - but actually enjoying it? Lex usually spat out in revulsion upon receiving one, one of those very rare remarks of sheer admiration. Mostly because, Lex found it difficult to take anything the man had told him seriously anymore.

Sure, after losing his mother, Lex as a small lost child hung on every word the older man said. But eventually, as Lex grew, physically and psychologically - probably as his father wanted, he began to question the older man's authenticity. As he was experiencing now.

Raising his own short glass of liquor to his lips, Lex swallowed back the amber liquid inside that ran burning down his throat. He winced through his eyes after suffering a moment for the sake of the idyllic character he would achieve after having a few drinks. And it helped, several gulps of that blazing whiskey later and he finally grew tolerant of his father's presence.

Jade had granted them both a goodnight before retiring to the second floor of the mansion, Lex imagined she would hang her competition gown up and away and get settled in the bedroom. Maybe slip into a bubble bath and await for him to follow on up and join her. Or, maybe.. That was just the whiskey working his imagination, enhancing the want he already harbored for the vixen who desperately wanted his last name.

He laughed a little at the thought and looked down to acknowledge the empty glass in his hand, that was another thing that made him crazy for this seemingly manipulative woman. She wanted him, so badly, and he couldn't bring himself to understand why.

Lex was a powerful young man, but he also knew a lot of other and probably more qualified men who could fill his shoes and who could do so much better beyond intention at the side of Ms. Valentine.

"Ms. V." Lex had almost forgotten that Jade and his father had met before and had an ongoing professional relationship before he had even set eyes on the loveliness that was Jade Valentine.

And here they were, Lex pouring his father and himself another round of drinks as the woman he felt required to fight for drew herself a bath a floor up - Lionel had always had that effect on him, especially when it came to women.

First mom, and several other casualties along the way that had only played as pawns in this never ending competition between father and son - Lex couldn't remember their names, they were unimportant and minor at this point in the match, moving on..

And now Jade.

Lex was still in debating his true feelings for this one.

Did he really possess a single strand of 'feelings' for this mere woman that he had yet to strum or, better yet, did he possess feelings at all?

In general, Lex believed himself to be like his father. Cold, ruthless, and one hell of a salesman - that act he had performed on Jade before was, Oscar-worthy.

Without pity, without doubt - and yet, here he was. Yes, even Lex's late mother believed he was a chip off the old block. Well, not then, when the only woman he believed he would ever love was around, but, she feared it. Predicted it. And here Lex was, playing out his mother's nightmare.

"What's on your mind, son?"

Lex blinked long and hard upon registering his father's voice.

Lex stood hunched over the bar with his back turned, pretending to be listening to whatever his father was trying to tell him about a recent argument he had endured with an important partner of theirs, Lex didn't know. He didn't care. He had already heard about the 'argument', ha. If you can call it that. It was just another example of how self-regarding his father could be, so.. Lex listened but only lightly, allowing his mind to wander while in the presence of this monster. Anything to distance himself.

Turning back to the man he feared himself nearing in person and spirit, Lex exhaled softly. His chest rising and falling with little effort as he prepared to respond.

With a light shrug, Lex placed his empty glass back onto the bar and said.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Besides. You don't get to ask that." He displayed a sealed grin upon his lips as he added. "Show no uncertainty, remember?"

Lionel submitted a throaty laugh before stepping towards his son at the bar and placing his own empty glass down beside his.

"How right you are, son. But, you forget." Lionel locked his son's emerald gaze and added. "Language can be transmitted beyond the lips, beyond the mouth. Body language can be very revealing. You're lucky I'm not here to play psychiatrist-"

"Then what are you here for?" Lex demanded, a slight degree in his temper showing but this time intentionally, Lex was growing tired of this 'catch-up' visit his father was pitching.

"Hmm." Lionel mused, cupping his chin and stroking his goatee as he turned his back on the bar and decided to finally be frank with his son, the kid asked for it. Lionel just hated to deliver.

"I was hoping you'd steer us there on your own, but.. I can see, you'd rather keep this to yourself, s_on_."

"What are you talking about?" Lex narrowed his eyes as he watched his father, eagerly awaiting what the man wanted to criticize him about _this_ time.

"Oh, I think you know full well what 'I'm talking about.' Still obsessing over the farmer's daughter, Lex?"

Lex's eyes doubled in size as he turned to address his father leaning leisurely against the bar.

He searched inside himself for a solid response to send the prying man aloof, but, before he could submit one Lionel reached out towards him, cupping the side of Lex's face. And though the act itself should have come off affectionate, especially when it was father addressing son, as Lionel had done it, it was only to obtain the utmost attention of Lex, who still, tried to play the lost card while this blood thirsty, and direct, shark interrogated him.

Cornered, Lex allowed his father this corporeal bind but behind his intense, egging on, gaze he was more than prepared to defend what his father couldn't reach out and grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lex stated firmly, jerking his head away from his father's hold gone limp.

Lionel gave a scratchy laugh again from deep down in his throat as he watched his son rise to the occasion of defending himself. He couldn't help but find this too a treat to witness, it was like watching his son learn to ride a bicycle all over again.

"You're a liar!" Lionel exclaimed with another hearty laugh.

"Son, I may not know which color you favor or which.. Breakfast cereal you settle on in the morning but, that doesn't mean I don't entirely care." a shuddering little laugh followed as he approached Lex's close side again, this time draping his arm around his son's shoulders as he said. "You may be out on your own or, feel independent, anyway.. And I'm delighted you feel that way. No longer dependent of your father and his company. But you forget, son. You still cast your line in the same lake as I do, every morning, after you kiss your lover goodbye."

"Hmm." Lionel murmured, a smile fixed slackly against his lips as he inclined his head lower to his son's to admire the blank, detesting demeanor Lex's achieved.

He couldn't even look his father in the eye without faltering, and Lex was determined to remain a boulder while his father ousted him. Certain his time would come when he could gain the upper hand, he had nothing over the old man now, but.. Soon. Like a boulder he could roll over on him.

Giving Lex's shoulder a light squeeze to emphasize his 'concern', Lionel said. "Just remember who supplied you with that line, son." before releasing him.

"I'm not stupid, Lex. I hear the rumors, the _gossip_ circulating your staff."

Walking past Lex to fetch his coat that he had not too long ago discarded after entering the fireplace kindled room, Lionel plucked his jacket up from a nearby armchair and started to put it on again.

"And the Goss as of lately is that, you've taken a very keen interest in a young Allison Martha Kent. From up the road?"

Lex sighed and finally, rolled his aching eyes.

"Dad." he stated firmly. "Allie.. -Allison, Kent. Saved my life. I can assure you, the relationship between herself and I.. Is entirely mutual."

"Mutual?" Lionel repeated, his eyes studying the length of his fingernails in leisurely manner.

Lionel smirked and returned his gaze to Lex's, saying. "Son, I am afraid you have a very poor grasp of the meaning of the word. Mutual. Ha!"

"Mutual requires you to have the ability to share. To have, common concept and beliefs."

Lionel pocketed his hands, making a mental note to call on a manicurist the second he returned to Metropolis, and said to Lex. "You can't honestly stand here and tell me you've turned a new leaf. Settled down here in.. Smallville, Small being the operative word, and found common ground with this.. 'Allie' Kent."

"Distance plays a factor in our.. Relationship." Lex corrected him. So annoyed with his father's advice that he felt numb almost, and paralyzed in defending himself. His entire body felt limp as he stood in the older man's presence, the words coming from Lionel's mouth struck at him like venomous snakes. Their poison piercing him and affecting him in far too great measures. He was foolishly unprepared for this.

"How so?"

"The Kent's may live.. A quarter of a mile from here, maybe less than that, but the gap between Allison and myself is far greater than that."

"And that bothers you?" Lionel prodded, knowing he was right but also predicting his son would deny that.

Lex turned to face his father, his expression weary but responsive as he said. "I think.. you've worn out your visit for tonight in more ways than one.I think you should leave."

Lionel curled his lips in a way that indicated he wanted to smirk, but sensing his son's hurt he held back and instead said. "Yes, I believe your right. It is getting rather late."

"Hmm." Lex murmured, turning his back on his father as he approached the bar and began to re-cork the liquor he and his father had sampled on.

Reaching up his chest to pat his inner breast pocket to be certain he wasn't forgetting his cell phone, Lionel turned his back as well and said, as he slowly made his way towards the door.

"I look forward to seeing you again, son. Perhaps, next time under.. More favorable circumstances."

Lex remained quiet but acknowledged his father's rambling as he continued to tidy up the bar.

Lionel approached the office's double doors but before taking his exit said. "Ah, just remember, Lex. You have that.. Champion, Figure Skating, Beauty on your arm.. Looking into a product of Jonathon and Martha Kent? Son, you may never leave here. You will become trapped."

Twisting the doorknob to leave, Lionel added. "Now, settling down - if that's what you're after - with Ms. V? There's no limit to what the two of you could accomplish."

Lex stood for a long while in the ruins of his father's destruction as Lionel closed the door behind him and returned to Metropolis.


	9. Fools Rush In

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Fools Rush In" by Bow Wow Wow, "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf, "Here's To The Night" by Eve 6

**Pairings: **brief Allie/Malcolm... Guilty! Sorry folks. Later Lex/Allie

**Chapter 9: **Fools Rush In

**Chapter Summary: **In short, Allie becomes hormonal. lol

No basketball posters. No football. No posters of endless beaches with purple sunsets. And no revealing posters of sun-kissed bikini girls-which Allie expected of a guy like him. Instead, Malcolm Reid's room was surprisingly tasteful.

Allie smirked at the thought, planting her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she stood in the heart of his bedroom. It was obvious to her now, after some thought, that Malcolm being the 100 percent boy that he was hadn't even bothered with the décor and instead left the room as it was when he had first moved in. It resembled much of the rooms inside the mansion next door.

Which was where Lex should be.. And Jade..

The corner of Allie's mouth jerked awkwardly, tainting the smile she wore before. The thought of the two of them so near made her nervous, made her want to leave-almost. But, unfortunately for her, she had her own dilemmas, minus Jade, to take care of.

Malcolm's room was technically a guest house, and as Allie continued to turn and wait she wagered this guest house alone cost more than Kent farm. ALL of Kent Farm. Every acre of that little slice of heaven was meager in value compared to this beautiful room with mahogany wall panels, windows encrusted with dazzling colors that introduced her to her first visual high, and smothered her in a crisp apple scent that told her the apple trees that she initially seen upon arriving were planted very near.

She sighed out of the corner of her mouth, sending the bundle of hair falling to frame her face to be brushed aside.

She heard someone suddenly break her trail of thought by entering the room behind her.

Turning suddenly to catch the stranger, Allie sighed out again realizing it was only Malcolm.

Her smile expanded as she met him near the room's entrance.

"So. Find it?"

Malcolm smiled in return and said. "Found it."

"Good!" Allie exclaimed, before reaching up to flick him on the ear lobe.

"Ow! Ow! Hey!" Malcolm shouted defensively, squirming a couple steps back to cradle his ear.

"It shouldn't have been lost in the first place." Allie stated, positioning her hands firmly on her hips as she stood her ground and surveyed Malcolm further. Studying him in search of the necklace he promised to return her.

Malcolm claimed to have lost the necklace to Lex in a late night poker match.

And Allie claimed to need the necklace back for.. Reasons she'd soon validate at a later time.

"Hey, I didn't lose it. I.. Pawned it over in a fair, perfectly legal gambling debt. Plus! I remember someone telling me to keep it-not hold it for you like some unlawful bag of.. pencil shavings!"

Allie rolled her eyes, and advanced on him again. Patting the pockets of his jeans and taking him by the shoulder to turn him around in search of the necklace that she definitely needed back before the day ended.

With Halloween right around the corner, Allie had her own trick or treat approaching in the form of a beautiful boy with promises and a gun-totting china doll. Well, technically.. To Allie's knowledge Jade was of both Chinese and Japanese backgrounds but anyway you slice it, a pretty little thing like her with a secret fetish for silver bullets was just downright terrifying. Beauty and brawn, ha! Two can play at that game..

"Wait, wait, wait." Malcolm told Allie hurriedly, causing her to put an end to the cop-like search she carried out on him.

Taking a step back and blowing out a puff of breath to knock back the waves of brown hair that continued to fall down the side of her face, Allie shrugged her shoulders to say "What?"

Holding his hands behind his back, which was where Allie guessed he kept the necklace now, Malcolm drew in his bottom lip thoughtfully to say "So, just.. Say I were to give the necklace back to you, and this is just out of curiosity and we're only imagining with the 'what if' here so don't get your hopes up, but let's just say.. I were to give the necklace back to you, what then, huh?"

Allie narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head a little to say "What? What do you mean you're not giving it back to me? Mal, it's MY necklace!"

"Technically, sweetheart, you forfeited your ownership of it over to me.. The night of Daniel's going away party remember?"

"Mal! I was sick! _Your sick! _I was delusional! I can't believe you would even take that into account! Obviously, when I said 'Keep it', I meant 'keep it until the following morning, or whenever I was feeling better!' Not until the end of time, you bandit!"

Malcolm laughed and shook his head. "We're not in the 4th grade anymore, Princess. In this era there are no givsies-backsies."

"Maaaaaaal." Allie whined, clasping her hands together in a praying gesture as she inflated her eyes the biggest she could and approached him again.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, immune to the plead she displayed for him.

"Mal.." Allie groaned.

Readjusting his eyes on the amusing young woman in front of him, who continued to hold her hands in a praying manner, Malcolm rocked his neck upon his broad shoulders to hold himself more strongly and said "It'll cost you, Kent."

"Mal, you said you would give it back to me when we were leaving the hospital.." Allie cried some more, her lips forming a pout that only seemed to provoke the young Malcolm Reid further.

Malcolm continued to stand idly before her, his arms folded defensively across his chest as he stood admiring the rich warm color the low lamps surrounding them gave her. Her eye color drowned out by the vibrant glow she achieved from the imitation lighting but magnified profoundly by the moonlight that beamed across her face from the window she stood by. Giving her slender brows above her enlightened eyes a dark look that played out in his imagination suggestively.

But, unfortunately, he realized from her fighting demeanor, that he was not the man she came here to fight for. And only in his mind would she ever cast him that oh, so appealing look.

Clutching the back of his bottom lip regrettably with his teeth, Malcolm looked down and said. "I know. And.. I will-"

He looked up to see her face light up, the corners of her mouth tightened causing his own to imitate them.

"Under one condition." he told her, unfolding his arms to hold them begrudgingly at his sides.

Allie smiled softly to herself and gave Malcolm a solid nod before saying "Great. Ah, what is it?" she asked a little warily.

Malcolm rolled his tongue pensively around in his mouth before parting his lips to say "Ah, this thing.. Between you and Daniel?"

Hating to interrupt him but unable to stop herself as the question he presented her with boiled inside of her like water overrun, Allie enfolded her bottom lip into her mouth nervously but released it almost impatiently to say "Yeah?"

Oh, god.. Oh, god.. What?! Allie's inner self screamed, anticipating whatever the boy was on the brink of saying. Was he going to reveal some dark secret of Daniel's? Was he going to try to talk her out of something she hadn't even decided on yet herself? What? WHAT?!

"You're not going to, try to make it official? Are you?" Malcolm asked.

Allie watched as he reached up behind him to cup the back of his neck, she imagined it felt warm to the touch. He looked it, the way he avoided looking her in the eye as it was her turn to respond. Oh, crap..

"Well, um.." Allie bit onto her lips as she pondered her response. Unable to muster one on the spot, especially when asked out of the blue what the status quo was between her and Dan, Allie sighed and said. "The honest truth?"

She shrugged her shoulders, causing her wavy chocolate locks to bounce as she looked to the imaginary spill on the floor that was her resolution on the subject and said. "I couldn't tell you, Mal."

Her eyes flared up at the realization of what she had just said.

"I mean, I would tell you.. If I had any definite decision in mind, but.. Mal.. Dan.. And me.. It's-"

"Complicated." he finished for her, feeding her a brief smile to indicate there was no pressure and that he was only inquiring for friend sake. A small part of him had really grown to care about her, and whether he was only asking to have something to report to Lex later or because it really did eat at him, Malcolm waited on her every word like a man concerned.

"Isn't it always?" Allie added with a smirk, she dropped her hands from her hips and allowed them to become pocketed in the back of her jeans.

Malcolm allowed her a small smirk, as he continued to stand by appearing to be watching the same puddle as she was.

Holding his mouth tightly and fixed to the side of his jaw, Malcolm released it to say "So, you're really considering becoming a part of team Danison, then?" He had to fight the urge to keep a straight face as he looked up to catch her reaction.

Slowly, but as he expected, Allie's facial expression took a complete upturn.

Wanting to laugh and reach out and slap him at the same time, Allie found she was unable to do both and instead allowed a silent but hearty laugh to escape her lips.

"Oh, my god.. You, Chloe, and Pete are so dead to me."

Malcolm laughed a little before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose and relieve his laughter.

He shrugged his shoulders and said. "Yeah, I've been waiting for my chance to say that ever since that party."

Allie sighed, rather happily. If Malcolm wanted the honest truth on something other than her status on Daniel, she would have told him honestly that she was glad to have met him. She couldn't imagine getting along without him too, as her best friend sat waiting on her distant father at the hospital. Her other better half; Pete, well.. He had been frighteningly distant lately, and it was just now that she had realized that.

Perhaps a relationship with Dan would fix that..

As Allie returned her gaze to Malcolm, she watched as he raised his arms to reach for something behind his neck. His lengthy, dark brown mane fell forward to curtain his eyes as he unclasped Daniel's necklace that he kept hidden beneath his button down shirt the color of egg shells.

As he did so, Allie swore she could see the long silver ends of the chain fall from behind his neck-no really.. To fall from his shoulders and snake down his delicate collarbones.

She felt no physical change to her eyes, but as plain as day, she could see through Malcolm's shirt and the realization made her blush brighter than any lamp in the room.

Allie reached up to cup the side of her face, the heat she felt there only intensified the cause of her embarrassment. Meaning to try to turn off this weird side effect of nearly dying in an old, dusty cave the day before, the fire she cupped only seemed to dilate her overcurious pupils to show her a blushing view of a shirtless Malcolm Reid.

She watched his white shirt fade away to display for her a toned torso that shivered and shrank back making him wince as the cold silver chain fell down and across Malcolm's tanned flesh. Flesh that was spanned tightly across each delicate muscle that couldn't have been obtained any other way than surfing. Allie remembered seeing bodies like this before, and they were usually accompanied by long boards with tribal symbols or racing stripes decorated across them.

Malcolm Reid was once a surfer.

Was that a tattoo?

The ends of the silver chain fell clear past his belly button, the cold of it making him wince back as he reached down to catch the necklace falling from the bottom of his shirt.

Clutching the piece of jewelry in his hand, Malcolm lifted it up between them for Allie to take. But instead of having her take the dazzling piece of jewelry and leave, the second he returned his gaze to her own he nearly stumbled back in surprise as he felt Allie knock the necklace from his hand and attack him with her lips.

The necklace fell to the deep red carpeted floor with a small patter that both Allie and Malcolm ignored.

Squeezing her eyes shut to try and diminish the crazy x-ray vision that her parents probably still never believed she obtained from the fall in the first place, Allie busied herself by cupping the side of Malcolm's face.

His skin impossibly soft to the touch as she made sure to be gentle and carefully pierced her fingers along his jaw line to better position her face against his own and intensity the feeling of his lips entwined with hers.

Upon collision she felt her mouth part and him enter, she caught herself moaning out as his teeth softly bit down on her bottom lip and tugged, pulling her even closer and deeper into the kiss they shared.

With her free hand she reached up and tangled her fingers in his long, dark mane that hung loosely behind his ears. She imagined it smelt like sea breeze, faint in sea salt and abundant in a wild lifestyle that he left behind in Los Angeles to be with her, here and now in Smallville.

She smirked against his lips at the thought, it had probably been months since Malcolm had been to the ocean back home but from this moment on he would always smell that way to her. From every fantasy here on, Malcolm Reid would smell of the sea and kiss her so feverishly that they could have been standing along a shoreline being bypassed by the tide rolling in, he captivated her so immensely all she could do was wrap her arms around him and hold on tight.

Apparently he felt the same. Allie's breath caught heavy in her chest as she gasped out feeling him wrap his arms around her waist and gently lift her to better meet his lips. As if she wouldn't already taste of him, now she would smell of him too, as Allie felt Malcolm's body grow very warm beyond his clothing.

Allie could have remained wrapped up in him forever. Her lips parting to allow him entry, his soul spilling into hers as he held her so close. She felt his heart beating rapidly against her own, their speedy pulses in sync for the moment as their fingers continued to expand and contract together, eager to know every inch of the other's body by heart.

Her heart beating felt like a jackhammer going against drywall that performed as her ribcage, eager to knock the structure down and take this engagement further. Much further than she was prepared to go. She felt her heart flutter and increase in performance.

She wondered if her heart rate alarmed him. Certainly she wasn't like any other being and well, her extraordinary heart probably beat at twice the rate of an ordinary girl, probably more. They should stop, Allie decided. She needed to stop. Not keen on him finding out that bit of information about her, Allie finally pulled herself free. Gasping out as she released his body that she enjoyed holding so much that it killed her to part from it.

Allie looked down, holding her stomach shamefully as she avoided looking him in the eye.

It was her who initiated it all. Why did she decide to come onto him to suddenly like that? Why? What of them now?

Before she could come up with a reason and apologize, more to herself, Allie felt Malcolm step forward and take her by the chin. His rough hands surprisingly gentle with her as he forced her to look him in the eye.

His dark eyes studied her own carefully, a hungry need behind them that Allie instantly recognized was living deep inside of herself as well. A need that only seemed to surface whenever in the company of men. Who was she kidding? She wasn't beyond all of this. Extraordinary and bound for greatness or not, she wanted to be loved just like everyone else. And she hated that a huge part of her needed that.

Shaking his invitation away, Allie looked away and said. "I should go."

She turned her back on him and searched the carpet for her necklace. The large pendant lay neglected a few feet away, she walked towards it and knelt to recollect it. It felt cold in her hands, very much like the way she currently felt about pursuing a relationship with Daniel.

What would he think of her now if he knew all about her accidental encounter with Malcolm Reid? The experience so fresh in her mind that she could still taste him as she reeled her bottom lip into her mouth. His scent strong in her nasal passage as she inhaled shakily to steady herself and rise to her feet.

Enfolding her fingers around the necklace resting in the palm of her hand, Allie held the pendant to her chest as she turned to face Malcolm.

He watched her with measured interest, pondering something he failed to ask her about as she fed him one last apologetic look and finally turned to leave.

Approaching the door of the guesthouse, she twisted the door handle, hating the way everything else she seemed to touch after Malcolm felt so cold, when she heard..

"Allie, wait."

She debated whether or not to turn but something inside of her acted out regardless of her restrictions and Allie found herself facing Malcolm again.

For a second, as she stood in the open doorway of his bedroom, Allie thought Malcolm was rushing in to kiss her again. When instead he stopped inches from her face, hands on the border of the doorway instead of hugging the curves of her body to say "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Loving the fact that he would fight past his embarrassment of being rejected to say goodnight to her, Allie managed a small smile as she said, with a nod "Sure thing."

"Alright," Malcolm told her with a nod, the smile he wore as beautiful as the full moon outside as he pocketed his hands and made his way backwards deeper into his room to allow her to leave.

"Goodnight, Allie."

"Goodnight." she told him, unable to hold back the blooming smile he ignited inside of her as he told her goodnight despite everything that had happened. Making out after an argument? It doesn't get any more cliché than that, she wasn't even aware there was tension between them but.. It made itself known despite her failing to spot it on her own.

Now that tension barked at her like a small puppy, urging her to reenter the room.

Oh, what the hell..

Allie imagined herself reentering the room, storming up to Malcolm and throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him softly. Maybe just to know what it would have felt like under different, softer, and kinder circumstances. If she hadn't acted out on her animal-like impulses, would she still be leaving now? Would that aching sense of regret still be with her? Or would she be in Malcolm's arms, happy, and at peace with the world and her lust that got her in this situation in the first place?

Allie sighed softly to herself as she pulled his bedroom door closed behind her and stepped out onto the walking path of Luthor Mansion. The autumn moon bright and orange like a great California fruit in the sky above her as she used it's light to make her way away from the temptation that would cause her loss of sleep tonight.

What a night, she told herself. Cradling her arms around her middle as she kept her head down and walked off like a woman troubled.

& & & & &

Am I evil for making Allie have a chance encounter with my Orlando Bloom doppelganger ?

Oh, by the way. The necklace Malcolm gave to Allie was a falsie. Lex and Malcolm kept the real one. Ha! Who's evil now?

Muhahaha, just a taste of the next chappie..


	10. Just Visiting

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"In The Backseat" by Arcade Fire, "I've Seen It All" by Bjork and Thom Yorke, "The Way Things Are" by Fiona Apple

**Pairings: **contemplated Allie/Malcolm and Allie/Lex.

**Chapter 10: **Just Visiting

**A/N: **A lot of Lionel and Allie in this chapter. And NOT like that lol. I also mention a lot of Lex. I wasn't intentionally planning on writing this chapter but a friend suggested it to me and, after initially having fun with it while trying to think of a way to start the next chapter, the chapter I mentioned at the end of 9 with Malcolm and Lex being all evil and schemey--which was just a continuing chapter and is still happening by the way, ended up falling through when I ended up having so much fun with the concept of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Summary: **After leaving Malcolm's that night, Allie runs into an unexpected visitor.. Or rather, nearly gets run into.

The grounds of Luthor mansion were dark, in every sense of the word.

Never mind the bright orange bulb high above her that served as her own personal torch to guide her down the walking path layered with soft, worn stones that appeared beige in the moonlight.

This place was beginning to tickle the tiny hairs on the back of her neck, causing her to check over her shoulder every so often; something wasn't right, that was the subliminal message this place continued to send her.

The apple trees her sense of smell had complimented earlier, now appeared haunting against the black and orange sky. They surrounded her in tall, tight columns. They were too tall and spinney, and made too much noise as a soft breeze weaved through them to brush at the bottom of her coral prairie skirt. Confusing her as she constantly worried whether or not she was still alone.

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to march past all of this skepticism and remind herself that it was only the lingering sense of Malcolm that confused her so.

Even with the distance she continued to place between them, he stayed with her like a catchy tune that you do not particularly like at first, but find yourself humming along to at the days end. And though his tune had long left the airwaves, it played out in her heart uncontrollably.

Maybe this is what they called heartache.

Whatever it was, it messed Allie up. She had it bad and found recovery to be a long, lonely path she'd rather not travel.

I wonder if Lex is still up, she pocketed her hands deep into her white sweatshirt and looked up to the towering mansion at her side.

Several lights burned bright up the massive structure's windows, some were pitch black, and some appeared to be lively with the living. Allie found it hard to sort out the mansion's help from Lex himself. She remembered his office being in the heart of the mansion, none of these windows appeared to belong to him, and even if he had left his office to find sleep in a bedroom, the lights there would be extinguished, Allie realized and kept on walking.

Mom and dad must be turning in now, extinguishing the lighting on the first floor of their home to retire to the second. To their knowledge, Allie was still at the hospital with Chloe, but Malcolm and Allie had left there hours ago.

With Malcolm occupying almost every brainy function she had, Chloe should have been the last thing on Allie's mind. But, alas, not even the great kisser himself could drive Allie's mind away from her better half. Mostly because it was Chloe Allie wished to speak to right now. She had so much to tell her. So much to discuss.

Damn Jade..

Allie kicked her chocolate riding boots at a rising groove in the walking path, cursing Jade's name.

The twiggy, two-faced, evil little mastermind was probably inside as well.

If Allie wasn't so afraid of approaching Lex-she still wasn't 100 percent convinced he wasn't involved in the first place, she would march right in there and, tattle tale or not, enlighten Lex on everything that has happened since that branchy, bitch-on-ice arrived here.

With her mind exceeding the limit on things to be dwelled on, Allie nearly stepped into the path of a limo driving off from the entrance of the mansion.

Spotting her bright clothing, the driver of the limo swerved just in time to avoid hitting Allie.

Walking with her head down and hands planted deeply in the front pockets of her white pull-over, nonchalantly playing with Daniel's necklace she had laid to rest there, Allie stepped back quickly to avoid the oncoming traffic despite the fact that it had diverted her already.

The startle of it all caused her heart to flutter and nearly jump up into her throat as she reached up tug on the collar of her sweater, feeling her breathing restricted she stood still for a long while, attempting to catch her breath. And hold her heart, all in an attempt to calm it's dreadful shuddering. It was already testing the limits of her ribcage before, now she felt it was really trying to kill her.

Invincible or not, being hit by a car could have raised the alarm bar on her entire situation beyond the ceiling, please don't make a big deal out of it, Allie prayed.

Gaining the deer in the headlights look that rarely played out on her face, Allie breathed out deeply to calm herself. If she were a dragon the breath that escaped her lungs would have cooked the limo that came to a halt a few feet away from her. She was so caught up in her own uneasiness that she didn't notice the driver get out to rush to the passenger's door in the far back.

Opening it with a light click, Lionel Luthor stepped out and searched his surroundings for a moment before approaching Allie towards the back of the limo.

"Terribly sorry, my dear. A thousand apologies. My driver didn't see you."

Inhaling a peace that she prayed would come, Allie's eyes fluttered calm for a second as she looked up to see Lionel, her hands still over her racing heart.

She squinted the second his face registered in her mind, he looked so familiar. In more ways than Allie could remember.

"Miss, are you alright? Would you like me to call for the mansion's help?"

Allie closed her eyes and lightly shook her head, her brown locks falling from her shoulders to settle around the frame of her face.

She swallowed back her silence and said to him, "Uh-no, actually. I think.. I think I'm good."

Allie forced a smile, her sparkling eyes narrowing as her flushed cheeks raised to hug them.

"Very well. Can I at least-"

"No. No, no." Allie told him as politely as she could, not even bothering to listen to what he had to say next. She just wanted to go, and go home. Ah, she would kill to get home to her big queen bed right about now.

Releasing the side of her chest where she felt her heart finally settle, Allie dropped her arms at her sides and looked Lionel in the eye to say, "I would just like to go, now."

Allie inhaled deeply, hoping to calm her apparent wound up demeanor as she walked past Lionel. She felt his eyes on her back but she didn't care, for anything at the moment, but getting home to her nice, and quiet bedroom. Four solid walls of solitude, gods!

"Allow me, to.. at least, give you a ride home, Ms. Kent."

Say what?

Still walking, Allie turned around, managing to multi-task quite nicely as she settled her weary eyes on Lionel and said, "How do you know-?"

"Your name?"

Her will to tolerate anything that was going to stall her from getting home went up two points from zero, strangers who nearly hit her with cars and then addressed her like old friends usually had that effect.

She narrowed her eyes on him, studying his face that registered, again, familiar in her mind, and nodded along to say, "Have we met?"

Lionel laughed, a scratchy little laugh that emitted from deep down in his scruffy throat as he placed his hands behind his back and approached her to say, "Allison Kent. I believe you know my son."

Shut up.

Allie's eyes widened as she stopped walking backwards to say, "Lex's dad. You're Lex's… you're Lionel Luthor?"

Allie didn't remember meeting the man formerly in the past, let alone being in the same room with him, but she had seen pictures of him and the billionaire had still gone nameless in her mind for years until after she had saved Lex, when Chloe had pointed out his picture on the internet and explained who he was. It was, incredible to be standing here with him, outside of Luthor mansion, especially after all of the terrible things she had been warned about him.

"Actually, I don't live very far." Allie explained, holding her hands awkwardly in front of her as she gestured with one of them to her house that wasn't really that far from where they were.

"Nonsense. It is very dark out, Ms. Kent. My driver was very fortunate to steer clear of your path but I'm afraid the next individual might not be so lucky."

Allie wanted to roll her eyes but fought back, instead blinking briefly to take his comment into account.

"Mr. Luthor," she smirked nervously and said. "As much as I appreciate your concern, and driver avoiding making me a hood ornament, this girl is steering clear of the blacktop. Really," she told him with a promise of her eyes. "There's actually this nice little walking path through the horse's pasture that I planned on taking."

Lionel silently winced at her attempt to brush off his help and said, "Nice try, Ms. Kent. But I also know your parents, and.. well, though I don't exactly receive a Christmas card every year, it would be still be irresponsible of me to allow you to walk home tonight considering the autumn chill surrounding us. Imagine the cold you would catch!" he added with a smirk, if Allie wasn't sure he was oblivious to her secret, she could have swore he was mocking her.

Stepping back to return to his limo, he gestured with a wave of his hand for Allie to follow and added, "Come along, dear. Home will be a heartbeat away this way."

The driver who stood quietly by, rushed ahead of Mr. Luthor to reopen the door he closed to avoid letting the cold in, he opened it with another light click and stood back to allow Lionel and Allie entry.

Rolling her eyes while the opportunity to get away with it still remained, Allie sighed after Lionel and finally followed along. Home would have been a snap of her fingers away if she had been allowed to make the destination herself. Grr.

Balling her fists and stomping after Lionel, Allie made an attempt to lessen her disappointment as she reached the open door and climbed in after Lex's father.

Relaxing her fists and sliding onto the leather seat next to Lionel, she replaced her annoyance with the fact that, this may be the first time she had ever stepped foot into a limo. And her expression showed it.

Lionel held a delighted snigger back as he witnessed Allie's doughy eyes double in size taking in the limo's vast interior.

Her face softened as she eased back into the comfortable seating the second the driver closed the door beside her and disappeared from her window to return to the front of the car.

"First time traveling by limo, Ms. Kent?" Lionel asked, unable to stop himself from putting a finger on the occurrence.

Still visually arrested by the luxury that was only standard in Lionel Luthor's book, Allie smiled and nodded, admitting "Yeah. You know? It is."

Honesty, he liked that.

Her smile widened as she turned her head to Lionel and fed him a smile that made him mimic the action.

He couldn't describe it, but the complexity of her innocence that radiated bright in her complexion like a visible soul brought out the best in him, he was pleased with the offer he extended to her. And even more delighted that she had agreed to tag along. The opportunity to see his long time project up close was a landmark in his book, he was over-the-moon with her company, and even more so with her naivety on his role in her life.

The sound of the driver pulling his door closed and getting settled in the front of the limo absorbed a majority of Allie's attention while Lionel continued to survey her up close. Her beauty nothing but glass as he surveyed rather what was behind that transparent pane instead. Her power and promised ability to someday rule the world with him proved more interesting to watch than a lava lamp, she was extraordinary. And the fact that she was unaware of that forthcoming potential only made her more moldable and appealing to Lionel. The future looked promising and Lionel proved to be impatient in thinking so as he rode along with his future protégé.

The car's engine had gone into a quiet suspension while being parked, but made almost unnoticeable noise as the driver shifted back into drive and drove off, leaving nothing but swept gravel in it's wake as it strolled along the roadway loop that marked the entrance to the main building on the grounds. The loop surrounded a cluster of shrubbery, planted high to cloak the entrance from cars taking the initial road up towards the mansion. Allie and Lionel traveled that initial road now, driving away from the mansion and towards the main road that cut it off, and turning left where it would take them towards the town of Smallville, passing Allie's farm in the process.

"You know my parents?" Allie asked, her gaze fixed on the tinted windows that gave her a glimpse of the bright orange moon in the sky that seemed to follow them along the horizon, floating above the old rickety fencing that kept the livestock in and away from the traffic.

Allie sighed witnessing it. The fencing, it appeared old and rotting in this lighting. She expected her father to request her help in replacing it all, sooner or later.

"Know them?" Lionel pressed, his hands limp in his lap as he sat comfortably and half-watched Allie admiring the scenery, the majority of his attention though seemed to be locked away in his mind, he appeared to be thinking something over that he didn't bother to alert Allie with.

"Jonathon, I.. carried out a brief business proposal with him, years ago. And, Martha?" He smiled a little to himself, his undisclosed grimace made his eyes sparkle, despite his leathery face, Allie noticed.

She couldn't help but smile a little herself awaiting what he would disclose to her next, about her mom. Martha really was a remarkable woman, Allie was filled with pride whenever the older woman came to mind. She was immensely proud that this woman was chosen to be her mother. Allie couldn't imagine any other that could even begin to fill the woman's shoes.

"Yeah, what about her?" Allie urged, losing interest in the full moon at her side to listen to Lionel reminisce about her parents.

Lionel smiled to himself recalling a memory of Martha Kent in his mind that he failed to share with Allie and said, "Martha, your mother, is.. an absolute beauty, a living gem. On the inside and out. I've never met someone with such tremendous heart in all my life and I doubt I will come across anyone who will ever compare to the splendor that is Martha Kent. You truly are blessed to have a woman like that in your life, Allison."

Allie smiled to herself, fighting the urge to lay her head down on Lionel's shoulder and join him in a 'let's talk about how great Martha is' party.

"I'm glad you think so." Allie told him, placing her hands in her lap as she sighed out blissfully and laid her head back against the seat to relax and enjoy the rest of the ride.

They traveled along in no hurry down the main road, the limousine immune to the tar strips that usually caused the floral and produce delivery Allie hauled around on Sunday mornings to toss around in back of the flatbed of the Kent's red pick-up truck. It was a very lovely experience, Allie found out, looking forward to prom or some other formal gathering for the chance to ride along in one again. Maybe a white one instead.

"Just out of curiosity, Ms. Kent, but.. What brought you by the mansion at such an inappropriate hour? Surely your parents don't allow you to stray so late on a school night?"

Allie wanted to roll her eyes at his inquisition but in an attempt to remain well-behaved, closed her eyes long and hard instead to say "I was visiting Malcolm Reid, Mr. Luthor-Melanie Reid's son. He's a friend of mine.. We were working on the school paper together and, we just lost track of time, I guess.."

Lionel laughed a little, his mocking hubbub muffled by his thin lips as he kept a forward profile and told her "A fair excuse at best, Ms. Kent. But try not to let it happen again."

Allie cast Lionel a confused look that was soon replaced with faint annoyance. By trying to tell her what to do, Lionel caused a single strand of attitude to flick like a feeble matchstick to life behind her eyes. Allie and Lionel could sit here and continue to shoot the breeze like nothing has happen, but if Lionel's ignorance were to attack her again, he'd cause that matchstick to be blown out, and the ghostly cloud of it's extinguished soul would still strand itself like a vapor ribbon inside of her core. And if provoked further by this arrogant man, that vapor could reach the ceiling and cause a smoke alarm to sound off inside of her. Luthor or not, Allie would not allow herself to be victimized.

She laughed nervously hoping to move past Lex's father trying to play daddy in her presence and said, "Ha, yeah. Next time for sure, Mr. Luthor, I'll try to cut the visits shorter."

"I'm not concerned with the time, or the length, of your visits, Ms. Kent. It's the visits themselves that alarm my concern." he told her, turning every so often to make sure she acknowledged his say.

"My visits?" Allie questioned, blinking several times to clear her head and better understand what Lionel was trying to say.

"What? I don't get it. Is the place being fumigated or something? What's wrong with my visits?" she asked, displaying a smile to try and remain upbeat about it.

With everything 'nice' Lionel had said about her parents, Allie hated to soon view this man as everyone else had; a bad man.

Allie had her own secrets to keep hidden, and bearing that responsibility usually caused her to reflect on society in a way that failed to do her true person justice. She hoped society had misjudged Lex's father as well.

With a brief gasp of worrying choking her, Allie watched Lionel impatiently for a response.

"Ms. Kent, with all due respect - you are a lovely girl on and off the ice, I hear, but.. You are still a young woman. Parading around a 'bachelor' dwelling like my son's is hardly going to reflect positively for either of you. Whether you go there to visit Malcolm, as you have mentioned, or Lex.. You know, I'm surprised your parents haven't discussed this with you already. This is truly my first time hearing about you visiting my son's home and I can honestly say that I do not approve."

"Mr. Luthor," Allie pressed, her face twisted with insult as she launched quick to address the issue Lionel had fabricated before her.

"I appreciate your concern, I really do, especially after you claim it to be on my parent's behalf, but you've honestly nothing to worry about. My parent's haven't burned me with the third degree on 'the situation' and neither should you. I saved Lex's life - if you weren't already aware. And after enduring something as, wonderful, and incredible as that, I can assure you the relationship between myself and your son is entirely harmless - I wish I could say the same about me and his girlfriend, but.. Alas, the chickadee and myself had yet to strike the same cord so, butt out. And yes, I said girlfriend. Your son has a girlfriend, and as far as I know they're steady, so.. No bachelor.. dwelling!" Allie retorted, folding her arms across her chest and settling furiously in her seat again.

Lionel laughed. It was a small, meager little laugh. But it was still a laugh, a laugh that sounded off an alarm in the back of Allie's head - she didn't notice that the limo was now traveling down the private dirt lane towards her home.

"Mr. Luthor, maybe it really isn't my visits you should be worried about. You know, your son has painted a very unpleasant picture of you the first time I visited his home. Maybe! It is your visits you should reevaluate!"

Lionel continued to laugh, his eyes sinking further into his head as he slipped his lips up his long, white teeth to cackle off in laughter, much like an alpha dog barking happily and toying with a little teacup Yorkie. Allie was beginning to feel smaller in his presence by the second, his horrible laughter ringing in her ears as she shrunk in her seat.

"Ah, yes. The brat has dropped my name in the wake of yet another one of his pathetic failures. What the boy has blamed for this time? I am truly unaware. But I can assure you, Ms. Kent, if you continue to hang on every word my son says, you will soon learn my name is something Lex uses to try and recover with, it is really more of an excuse but I tell you, despite all of the weight I pull for my family, I am only one man. How much harm can I possibly pull off, and where would I find the time?" Lionel laughed again. "You see, Lex assumes by directing the heat my way, that I will take care of every fall through he is responsible for. Which is true for the most part, but the boy needs to grow.. Beyond all of this, condemnation, and take responsibility for every flaw, he sees fit to attack me for."

Lionel turned to face Allie, "Especially when in the company of such young minds as your own, Ms. Kent.. You shouldn't allow yourself to be molded and persuaded by such, Hot Heads like my son. Who blame the first person that comes to mind whenever cornered by the easy to overcome. Allie, Lex is facing his own demons now, he is out on his own, he is struggling to stay afloat in the business pool, he simply does not have time to be…mingling with High School students who should know better. You want to earn that cap and gown at the end of the year? Then, child, look past all of this.. Ceaselessly. And seamlessly, because.. Allison, you in the company of my son is a danger to dear Ms. Valentine. Someone as radiant as yourself overshadows women like Jade Valentine, or.. The woman you claim Lex to be, smitten with. And with that, you can also see what a big distraction you would play, at the side of a man like Lex."

Lionel smiled, the soft curve his lips took actually looked convincing in Allie's eyes as he tilted his head ever so slightly to admire Allie at his side, her yellow house behind her beyond the tinted glass windows of the limo, but she didn't seem to notice.

"And I think your parents would agree. Allie Kent, you are destined for more than an.. accidental friendship with someone who overlooks your significance. As much as I admired your standing up for someone you claim to be your, friend? Lex does not deserve your efforts."

Allie felt awestruck, her eyes blinked several times drinking in everything Lionel had just said to her. It was all so.. Unexpected. And, flattering. She couldn't understand why Lex had said all those awful things about this man before. Despite Lionel's past ties to the Kent's, he was still practically a stranger to Allie and yet, he offered her flattery regardless of her attempt to call him out. What a gentleman, Allie thought with a soft smile. Ha, she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to give in to his smooth talk but she was practically oozing from the ears with self-importance after Lionel's talk that it shone through whether or not she had meant it to.

Seeing he had rendered the young girl speechless, Lionel smiled in return and told her. "Now run along, little one. It's awfully past your bedtime and I'd hate to be the one responsible for prolonging your opportunity to catch up on sleep. Have a nice day at school tomorrow, I hear the whether will be lovely."

"Yeah.." Allie muttered, her voice leaving her lips without consent as her mind was still recovering from the ego boost Lionel had given her. "Certainly warmer." she commented with a small shrug of her shoulders.

She scooted towards the door just in time for the driver to open her door for her.

A cool autumn breeze blew through her hair as she smiled at Lionel one last time and then turned to step out of the limo, gravel crunching beneath her feet as she smoothed down the front of her Prairie skirt and turned to wave Lionel goodbye.

"Goodnight, Allison. Tell your parents I said Hello."

Argh, I can't… Allie thought, her parents would frown upon hearing she visited Lex's mansion this late and they would ground her undoubtedly if they heard she had caught a ride home from someone of even bigger disappointment.

"Will do." She told him anyway, clasping her hands behind her as she walked backwards towards her house. Her eyes set on Lionel but only to bid another farewell as the driver closed her door and set off towards the front of the car again, Allie knew Lionel could see her through the dark windows, as her own reflection was strong on it's surface.

Allie waved one last time before turning her back on him to make her way up the front porch, the light was still on but it seemed to be the only light on in the entire house. The Kent's had long gone to bed and were expecting Allie to knock twice on their bedroom door when she returned. Once to let them know she was home, twice to tell them goodnight.

Allie glanced back hearing Lionel's limousine speed off, loose gravel from the driveway being tossed aside as the dark car drove away from her home. Small red lights that displayed the back of the car grew smaller as she finally looked away and entered the house. Daniel's necklace made a bulge in the front of her sweater, she had almost forgotten about it until she reached her bedroom and tossed her sweater aside. It landed with a heavy clank in her closet, it was then Allie realized she had still had it on her.


	11. Red Blooded Man

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"God Protect Your Soul" by VAST

**Pairings: **Lex/Jade

**Chapter 11: **Red-Blooded Man

**A/N: **It's short. But hey, an update right? Plus, finishing this chapter has really given me an idea for the next one. I am SO introducing another Justice League member! Chyeah!!!!!!!

**Chapter Summary: **Mostly Jade and Lex, and that damned necklace.

Lex kisses Jade goodbye.

Their encounter brief and appropriate, the way a husband kisses his wife goodbye in the mornings. Afterwards collecting his briefcase to head out to the driveway to get in whatever car his middle-class income can afford.

Something silver, with four doors. Predictable, like the imagined family man's timing.

He leaves the household at 8am every morning, a coffee in one hand and a newspaper tucked under the other arm. He returns home at approximately 5pm every evening, under the phony impression that he is bringing home the bacon and his family is proud of him.

The glimmer of his noble steed of a car is more gray than silver. Neither black nor white. The excitement of rushing off to work every morning gone after having done this time after time.

However, none of that applies to the scene we are witnessing.

The woman takes her leave instead of the man.

And as you readjust your gaze from the man to the woman, instead of seeing a blonde haired, blue eyed woman with flower petal lipstick and a white apron and long skirt to weigh down her boxy blouse, you see a slender, and pale Asian woman leave her lover's company.

Her lips painted a rich red color that gives the impression she has done more than just kiss the partner she was leaving behind. The color she choose to smear across her cushiony lips this morning reminds oneself of the very substance that courses our very veins.

But Lex, red-blooded man, is neither drained nor dead. He appears quite at ease actually. His posture slack and absorbed, a majority of his attention seemed to be taken with Jade, a vamp of a woman who seems oblivious to the physical attraction burning up behind her. Blind and invincible to the hole Lex stared into her back as she reached for the door handle to leave his office that morning.

Her small waist tied together by a long piece of black material that twists together in the back and hangs loosely above her ass. The material serving as a belt to the white mini dress she wore as a blouse that morning. It has puffy shoulders to emphasize her tiny frame, and a plunging neckline that forgives her lack of a larger chest.

Say what you will about Jade Valentine, Lex found her to be immaculate to the viewing eye. There was nothing about her physically that he didn't like.

As his father had mentioned the night before, she was somewhat a trophy that Lex liked to keep around. However, after experiencing visits like his father's the night before, there were also times when Lex contemplated taking a break from Ms. V, just to send his father aloof.

Turning his back on his lover long departed, Lex, dressed casually in black lounge pants and a faded blue cotton long sleeve, turned towards his desk and flipped a switch invisible to the naked eye.

His once softened expression that allowed his eyes to drink in every wonderful curve spread across Ms. Valentine's body like an eighth world wonder on display just for him to view freely, was replaced in the blink of an eye with a cold, determined look that could only mean he had work to do, and he would use this time, alone, to do it.

Lex approached his desk and spared no time reaching for a button on his corner office phone to say into the voice command, "Send him in."

Lex's jeweler is a short man, average in build, with small delicate hands perfect for creating custom thousand dollar pieces in either gold or silver, however, the last piece the jeweler remembered making for Lex was a platinum one.

And definitely way too 'hood' for the only remaining Luthor heir. It was a large platinum "R" encrusted, to his knowledge, with hundreds of green emeralds. It was a beautiful creation, pricey, and unusual. Hoping for his curiosity to be fulfilled, the jeweler arrived on time to his valued customer's estate and entered the client's office obediently whenever given the OK to.

With his graying titanium briefcase in tow, the jeweler entered Lex's office prepared to do business.

Seated behind his desk consisting of a single pane of spotless glass, Lex looked up spotting his 8 o'clock appointment arrive and said, "Good Morning, Stanley. How are you today?"

The clientele seemed to be in a good mood, but "Stanley" could never be too sure with Lex. Having worked with him since the young billionaire was old enough to date--and old enough to know women like all things shiny, he knew the young man's attitude could change in a heart beat.

Keeping his own thumping vital organ steady in hopes that Lex was only looking for another piece to buy someone off with, Stanley smiled in return and approached Lex's desk to say, "I'm fine, sir. Thanks for asking. How're you enjoying Smallville so far?"

Lex shrugged his shoulders, unable to muster anymore enthusiasm for the sake of being polite and said, "A couple of months here and, I'm already looking forward to the rest of the year. Please, take a seat." Lex told him, his eyes losing the little bit of twinkle they had from watching Jade and all of her loveliness leave his presence. Now he was really ready to get down to business.

Stanley set his briefcase on the floor beside the chair offered to him and finally took it.

Catching wind that Lex was not going to be ordering anything custom today, the wealthy young man usually displayed more oomph whenever on the brink of drawing out plans for a new piece with Stanley, so, the jeweler smiled politely and said nothing for a moment.

Finally, he said, "Ah - What can I do for you this morning?"

Lex, who appeared to be absorbed in thought, returned his attention to the slightly older jeweler and said with patience, "I thought you might want to take a second look at a piece I purchased from you earlier this season."

Sitting up straight from his slack position before, Lex reached inside of the pocket of his pants and tugged from it the large "R" necklace, the very necklace he had given Daniel Ross. How it ended up back in Lex's hands? The star football player had no knowledge of, and to Lex's wisdom, apart from himself, and of course, Stanley, only Malcolm could rat him out, given the chance.

Gulping a little upon spotting it, the jeweler tensed in his seat and sat motionlessly, watching Lex hold the stunning piece up by it's abnormally long chain to dangle the jewelry before him.

"This is not, what I ordered." Lex told him bluntly, disappointment thick in his expression as he placed the piece heavily on the glass surface between him and the jeweler.

Sighing in anticlimax, the jeweler sat forward in his seat to survey the dissatisfactory piece of jewelry that Lex had intended for him to see. The act was an insulting one, and unaware of what displeased Mr. Luthor so, Stanley reached inside of his chocolate suit's inner pocket for his thick, black rimmed glasses. He put them on urgently and leaned in even closer to study the piece.

"I don't understand. What, appears to be wrong, Mr. Luthor?" Stanley barely said, now viewing the piece so close that Lex rolled his eyes and said, "Go ahead, take it. It's not going to bite."

Lex smirked a little, gaining a sick pleasure from watching Stanley quietly squirm and added, "I mean, even if it were, capable of tasting, I doubt the creation would attack the creator."

Stanley spared Lex an acknowledging glance before reaching out to take the necklace. He laced it's chain carefully between his fingers and lifted it to search for flaws in the sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows behind Lex.

Lex was a dark silhouette before Stanley as he said, "However, I wouldn't be too smug about this piece. If it weren't for the platinum, few diamonds, and careful detail taken into every hook of the chain, quite frankly, it'd be…trash."

Lex displayed for Stanley a closed mouth grin that came off cocky. Stanley may have been the jeweler here, but as far as Lex was concerned, the older man only molded precious jewels and metals together to make crap he paid thousands for. Lex's role, however, was sketching out this nonsense and paying whatever ridiculous sum Stanley estimated it would cost to produce these pieces. Problem was, Lex wasn't getting what he was paying for.

"Stanley, if I wanted cheap gift shop trinkets, I'd send the dimmest of my staff into town to purchase from the nearest 'rock stand'. I call on your for quality."

"And, sir. Believe me when I say, I try-"

"Piece of advice, Stan my man. Next time, don't try. Do. The next guy you work for might not be as pardoning with you as I am going to be."

Taking the hint that he would be forgiven, Stanley sighed quietly and for the most part kept to himself. His input from here on would be scarce. And he made sure of it, by placing the jewelry back onto the table and placing his hands securely in his lap, prepared to listen to whatever Lex was going to pitch him. And for the sake of gaining his forgiveness, Stanley was prepared to listen and as Lex had mentioned, "do."

"I am going to allow this, foul up to pass this time, Stanley. But in return?"

Stanley sat waiting on the edge of his seat as he hung onto Lex's every word.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, sir."

Lex smiled briefly, and said. "The felon that sold you the… 'emeralds', bring him to me."

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I've been a bad writer, but c'mon!!! I'm dying here! lol


	12. Sweetie Has A Sour

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Wonderwall" by Oasis, "Beast of Burden" by The Rolling Stones, "Satellite" by Guster, "You Were The Last High" by The Dandy Warhols

**Pairings: **Malcolm/Allie, Pete/Chloe and finally… Lex/Allie goodness !! (I mean it, bitches)

**Chapter 12: **Sweetie Has A Sour

**A/N: **The beginning of Chapter 12 will undoubtedly confuse most of you - I thought a time-warp in the storyline would make for better drama. LOL But believe me when I say that I am sticking to the original timeline and that everything will unravel and reveal itself in time. The more you read, the more you understand. Don't hesitate to ask me any questions though if I have failed to make anything clear. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favored TFD!! Even the slightest input makes me smile. Lmao Artard.. Oh, and yes. I meant what I said, Lex/Allie will finally happen by the end of the Halloween festivities. In the story.. Not like, in RL. That'd be crazy. I couldn't wait that long. For god's sake, it's only May.

**Chapter Summary: **It is Halloween time in Smallville and there is plenty in store for our heroine. Not only will Allie have to battle ghosts and goblins for a fighting chance in the ever popular Halloween contest, but throw boys into the mix and looking cute for the big night will be the last of this farm girl's worries.

* * *

_Halloween Night…_

Halloween.

Lex had never really favored the celebration of all things dark, or any celebrated holiday for that matter.

And for as long as he had lived, he had always been this way.

Was it because he was afraid of the unusual creatures that played as Halloween's mascots?

No.

Was it because his mother had never taken him trick-or-treating as a child?

No, not that either.

Was it because he felt sugar-deprived and missed out on his childhood?

No.

What Lex hated about the holidays, no matter which one he took the time to observe, was the fact that he usually ended up spending them.. alone.

Though, over the years, as he aged, he began to realize what he was missing out on and had made an effort to not end up alone. And yet, here he stood, by himself in every aspect of the phrase.

His lover he could not find. His so-called 'friends' had let him down and left his side. And his young savior that reminded him of everything he could enjoy in life, he was without.

After hearing of her own misery, Lex had sought out to find her.

News certainly did travel fast in a small town, especially in Smallville. News of Daniel Ross and Allie Kent's break-up spread like wildfire.

Feeling responsible for helping that weasel string Allie along in the first place, Lex set out to find Allie, and make sure she was alright.

The Halloween festival in the Smallville town square burned late into the night. A local live cover band had even stuck around and fought the cold with their love for music.

As the band continued to play for a fair fan base, the music enthusiasts took refuge from the cold on the dance floor that was surrounded by bright orange torches to keep them warm. But, as Lex searched for Allie, he saw that, other than those fueled by the band's on-going beats, things were beginning to die down around the town square.

Parents were beginning to load their children up in minivans to head home, it was a school night, and those who could afford to go without sleep were gathering in groups of friends and taking to the local pubs and diners to escape from the autumn chill.

Lex spotted Allie's own parents involved in one of the groups of friends, to avoid confrontation, he turned his body towards another group of people in an attempt to blend in.

It worked, Martha and Jonathon had failed to notice him, and continued to enter a local diner with several of their friends.

Pulling away from the other group of people who had also failed to notice him, Lex set off to continue his search.

And then there were the die-hards, mostly mindless teenagers who intended to freeze their bare arms off for the sake of having a good time. Figuring Allie to be one of them, though Lex had never once considered her 'mindless'--she was still friends with these people, Lex studied the people scattered across the town Halloween night in search of her.

She was not with Pete and Chloe.

She was not with Daniel--which only confirmed the gossip.

She was not with her parents…

There was only one other person Lex figured she could be with…

Lex walked over half eaten candy apples and discarded candy wrappers as he continued his search.

After having no luck out in the open, he decided to look in the more deserted parts of the town.

He cut through an alleyway to cover more ground, however, as he made the detour, he finally found exactly what he was looking for.

Seeing Malcolm and Allie together in a passionate bind with their arms around each other, drinking from one another's lips hit Lex like a ton of bricks. The feeling that struck him he could only describe as an invisible hand reaching out to slap him across the face, making him flinch and turn away. Feeling intrusive for watching, Lex's body froze as he contemplated his next move.

What prevented him from actually moving, however, was an overwhelming feeling of betrayal and regret that engulfed him and rendered him speechless, and overall motionless.

Malcolm was someone Lex considered to be a brother, of sorts.

They may not have shared a bloodline, or an upbringing, but they had shared the same view on life.

Lex was hard on Malcolm sometimes, but Malcolm understood it was only because Lex cared.

They trusted each other, they relied on each other.

Lex kept Malcolm off the streets and Malcolm helped Lex live a little, connecting him to actual people. Not artificial beings like Jade Valentine or even Lex's father. You could talk to them, reach out and touch them, but they were not really alive in Lex's eyes. Jade was a toy, and Lionel was an obstacle. The sad truth was: one day he'd grow weary of the both of them.

Malcolm. Malcolm was one of the first few people Lex could share his thoughts and feelings with and had them weighed and measured in return. Having his opinions considered rather than brushed aside like his father had the habit of doing, meant the world to Lex.

Jade? Lex loved the physical aspects of dating the ethnic beauty, but like a pricey Geisha doll, she would only press her lips into a gorgeous smile and agree with everything Lex had said, even when he was hardly sure of his own words, Jade, in an attempt to remain on Lex's good side, would never display an ounce of humanity or wisdom if it meant jeopardizing her place at his side.

Malcolm? Malcolm told it like it was. He was the very first person in a long, long time who had ever been straight with Lex. To Lex? Malcolm's honesty was an example of how loyal the boy could be, and what a team they would make in the future. When the kid would finally cut the bullshit and display an interest in pursuing a powerful role like Lex had? That would be a landmark in Lex's book, and 'the first day of the rest of their lives' as people say. Only, that vision would definitely be the first to qualify as a dream in Lex's book.

Though Lex was capable of connecting with Malcolm, he wasn't 100 percent sure he was getting across to him in obtaining that dream of great influence.

But that didn't matter though, in time, Lex hoped Malcolm would warm up to the idea, and they would grow closer and beyond the expectations.

Maybe even take over Luthorcorp together once Lionel was out of the picture.

Yes, Malcolm was the ideal brother to Lex.

And though his own flesh and blood brother was no longer with him, Lex carried him in his heart and often thought of Malcolm as Julian reincarnated. It was a silly thought, Lionel would think so. But Lex could dream. Maybe Julian hadn't died all those years ago. Maybe it was only a set-up and the real Julian Luthor was at his side the entire time. Cloaked as the maid's youngest son.

However, none of that matter at the moment.

The second Lex had spotted Allie and Malcolm in a lip lock, with their arms around each other, holding one another close, he was filled with a poison that he instantly recognized as envy.

What exactly was it about their affectionate adhere that bothered him?

Well, it certainly was not because he disapproved of Allie.

If he were to control who his brother ended up with, he would consider his brother lucky to end up with someone as honorable as Allie Kent.

However, when you turned the tables, Lex wasn't so at ease with the idea of Allie settling for Malcolm.

He was a model of Lex's that he intended to sculpt after him. They were to be near equals in the future, and Lex looked forward to ruling with him.

And Allie?

She was a farmer's daughter who would undoubtedly end up with some trucker hat wearing, blue collar's son.

Someone who would always be there for her, here, home, in Smallville, Kansas.

She was an innocent and noble character that Lex admired, but there was no doubt in his mind that, like Jade Valentine, and his own father, he would eventually lose interest in her.. Innocent role as well.

Her strong moral fiber, fresh face, and low-maintenance lifestyle would clash with his own becoming and they would eventually grow apart.

But he was at peace with that presumption, knowing Allie Kent would always be and remain safe here in Smallville.

On the arm of Malcolm Reid though?

He had foreknowledge of the two together, he had heard all the gossip circulating his mansion's staff, he had even joked with Malcolm about them before, however, seeing them up-close and personal like this was not healthy for him.

He felt his heart immediately swell and burst in a second flat.

Finding, he was happy for Malcolm, someone he considered his brother.

And also heartbroken that, his brother was closer to his… personal savior than even he was.

Tearing his gaze away from the two, both dressed appropriately for the evening; Malcolm in dark pants and a dark hooded sweatshirt, a "Zorro" mask pulled over the top of his head. Allie, with her hair curled in fat columns and tied up in a short fashion with a red ribbon, was dressed as, what he guessed was… Snow White. The present Lex had intended to give her in place of the car she had turned down would have suited her perfectly, now. Unfortunately, he would never be able to give it to her at the present time.

Slowly retreating from the alleyway before they would notice his presence, Lex managed to turn his back on the upsetting scene and make his way off in the opposite direction. Not knowing what to make about how he felt after seeing the two of them together.

_14 hours earlier…_

After waiting a few minutes to avoid clashing with the ice queen, Malcolm entered Lex's office early Halloween morning.

Not expecting Malcolm, Lex laughed a little to himself in good spirits and said, "Hey, where's your costume?"

Malcolm, expecting a comment on this particular day, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and told him, "You're looking at it."

Lex sat contently and watched Malcolm walk deeper into his office to finally take a seat before his desk.

Scooting closer to his desk to better address Malcolm before him, Lex narrowed his eyes in curiosity and said, "I don't get it."

Malcolm also leaned forward in his seat, the boy had bad posture, Lex noted, but appeared to be unbothered by his lurched forward spine.

"I'm exactly who you think I am." Malcolm replied smartly, narrowing his eyes to match Lex's own.

Lex smirked, reclining back in his seat as he gave up trying to reason with him.

"And what's that?"

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders again and reclined back in his own seat to match Lex's attitude.

"I'm… a guy who doesn't very much care for Halloween - that's what I am." Malcolm replied smartly.

Lex smiled and shook his head, removing his gaze from Malcolm once he was at ease with his presence.

"Don't you read your school newsletter?" Lex asked with a quiet smirk, as if normal High School students followed his past Excelsior-like conduct.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes in thought before shaking his head.

Lex sighed and said, "So, you're sticking to your 'sore thumb' routine, then."

"Sore thumb?" Malcolm repeated.

Lex smirked and returned his gaze to Malcolm's.

"Yeah. Sore thumb. You stick out, kid." Lex twisted and turned idly in his revolving chair as he added, "I don't know, what exactly your stance is here in town, mostly because you fail to tell me how things are going, with you, I mean, everything else beyond that is fine. But, whether or not you intend to make the most out of your stay here or are only in it to pass the time, everyone, including the staff and…" He smirked, "Jade-"

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"-all think of you as, how do I put this gently? …the next Unabomber." Lex finished, quoting his devious girlfriend Jade directly.

Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose and began to laugh.

"Come on, now. I'm not that… removed." Malcolm argued with a bit of laughter behind him.

"But you're not exactly the life of the party either." Lex commented carefully.

"Bull." Malcolm firmly stated, sharing a laugh with Lex as he added, "I go out, I meet people-"

He was unable to finish after seeing the doubting look Lex gave him.

"I make friends, I mingle with the locals!" Malcolm pressed.

Lex looked like he wanted to laugh but refrained from it.

"_Necking_ with the farmer's daughter is not socializing."

Malcolm, who grew a shade of delicate pink, shook his head and said, "Alright, so… I do need to get out more, though… I don't know where I would go. Smallville doesn't exactly have a club scene or anything like that."

"Then, attend class for once. Talk to someone other than Allie Kent for a change." Lex suggested in a disapproving tone.

"Hey, that was on your order." Malcolm interrupted.

Lex narrowed his eyes and sighed out saying, "Alright, so you got me there. But there _are _other people to hang out with than the Ross's and the Kent's. You don't have to extend the job throughout the entire day, though, I really couldn't have gotten very far in finding out who gave it an amateur shot in electrocuting me without your insight."

Malcolm gave Lex a brisk smile for granting him gratitude and then reverted back to his apathetic self.

The so-what-of-it attitude Malcolm continued to display intrigued Lex. There were times when he was convinced that there was almost nothing that could rain on this kid's parade, and yet, when Lex mentioned Allie Kent, he noted the change in color Malcolm took.

Studying him for a moment longer, Lex opened his mouth again and said, "How old were you when you last went-"

"What? Trick-or-treating?" Malcolm finished little interest.

Lex flashed a small smile and added, "Read my mind."

Malcolm shared in his smile, though only managing a small one as he replied, "I don't know… Maybe when I was.. six."

Malcolm's gaze focused on nothing in particular as he fished his memory for something Halloween cordial.

"Then again, it was only once. A lady from the old neighborhood took me, I guess she felt sorry for me or something. Mom's never taken me out before so, hell if I know. Could have been my imagination toying with me for all I know." Malcolm finished with a smirk.

Lex should have laughed along with Malcolm but found he couldn't.

Sharing in Malcolm's misery, Lex shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, once still sounds… fantastic in my ears. I mean, I've been to Halloween events, dressed the part, and… participated for the most part, but… They don't exactly celebrate 'Halloween' at boarding schools."

Malcolm shared a bit of laughter with Lex before saying, "Yeah, sorry to hear that, man." and slowly began to rise to his feet.

Lex failed to meet Malcolm's eye as he continued to recline back in his seat and shrugged in response.

Malcolm sighed out at nothing in particular as he read the grandfather clock installed into a series of bookshelves to the end of the long room.

"I should get going."

Lex returned his gaze to Malcolm standing before him, and said "What? Gotta go pick up your girlfriend?"

Malcolm laughed a little and shook his head.

"Nah, she's taking the bus… with Chloe." Malcolm reminded Lex, they both shared a glance before Lex spoke again.

"I see. And how is, Ms. Sullivan?"

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders and said, "Harmless, for the most part. While that pesky cast courtesy of-" Malcolm failed to say Jade's name, but caught Lex's eye instead and trailed off with a smile.

"You just had to be attracted to the feisty ones, didn't you?"

"They're the best kind." Lex told Malcolm with a smirk, watching him a little too hard for comfort.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, picking up on Lex's suspicion.

"She's not my girlfriend. And… no, she spent the last couple of days with her _mommy_. Spinning together a Halloween costume for… reasons I don't quite understand."

"You will." Lex almost promised him, a gleam in his eyes that displayed how much he enjoyed Malcolm's naivety.

Lex continued to smile, satisfied with his ability to make Malcolm squirm and removed his gaze to shrug his shoulders and say, "Well, girlfriend, wife, fiancé…I don't know what exactly Allie and you consider your… relationship, but everything falls into category in the end."

"Yeah," Malcolm agreed with an uneasy grasp of air as he pocketed his hands and turned towards the door to take his leave. "I guess it will."

"Can you imagine what skimpy little number your beloved is slipping into at this very second?" Lex pondered with humor, leaning back in his seat as he cupped his chin and looked towards the skies for a visual.

Malcolm ran a hand through his hair as he added with a smirk, "Couldn't tell ya'."

"Guess." Lex dared him.

Malcolm stopped in his tracks to try imagine what exactly Allie would strive to be on Halloween.

"I don't know.. Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella, something along the lines of the fairy tale she seems to believe she's living." Malcolm rudely commented.

Lex smirked and said, "Ouch. And where exactly are you going to find your Prince Charming attire this late in the morning?" Lex enjoyed egging Malcolm on, knowing despite his harsh criticism, he was just as enticed with Allie as he was.

Malcolm laughed along and shook his head to say, "Prince Charming? I know she can get that meathead-Ross to play along with her but, I'll be damned-"

"Yeah, okay. I get it. I'll have the staff immediately clear your path of all things orange and black." Lex interrupted with humorous sarcasm.

"No need, I'll do it myself." Malcolm played along, smirking to himself as he finally walked away from Lex's desk and headed for the door.

Dark lipstick and heavy eyeliner was tempting.

Allie was rarely given the opportunity to 'experiment' with her look, which was a majority of the time mild.

With an easygoing attitude to match, Allie blended in with the rest of the female population around Smallville, Kansas--much to the Kent's delight.

Not today, Allie thought brightly, her head-to-toe costume mirroring her optimism.

Plus, why decide on skanking it up now when Martha had already gone through the trouble of helping her with the fabulous costume she already had on?

It was Halloween, and.. Who didn't enjoy Halloween? Allie was looking forward to the rest of the day.

Allie ran a wooden paddle brush through her long hair, watching her hair settle thickly gathered behind her shoulders neatly in place.

The sun shining through her bedroom windows behind her set her hair on fire with color, she smiled at her reflection and set her brush down upon her dresser.

"You almost done, sweetheart?"

Allie tore her gaze from the mirror facing her to acknowledge her mothers voice carrying up the staircase through her open door, along with the smell of breakfast, Allie smiled again as she replied cheerfully.

"Yeah."

She returned her eyes to the mirror and added, "I'll be down in a sec."

After applying another coat of soft pink lip balm and spaying herself with a gentle scent of a really nice hard candy scented perfume Chloe had given her last Christmas, Allie gathered her light drawstring Smallville Crow's backpack and made her way down the staircase to meet her parents in the kitchen.

Once in her parent's view, Martha began laughing and doting over Allie's Halloween costume.

"You look wonderful, sweetie. 1st prize this year, I'm sure of it!"

Jonathon narrowed his eyes as he tried to piece together what exactly his daughter was leaving the house for school in this morning.

Doubting his 20/20 vision, he looked at Allie with a quizzical look and said, "Darling, what exactly…?"

"I'm Candy Corn." Allie said with a simple shrug, as if it were obvious from the three thick yellow, white, and orange stripes stretched across her body.

Nearly choking on his sip of hot coffee, Jonathon choked back and said "You're who?!" as his eyes doubled in size.

Allie snorted while Martha rolled her eyes and rose from her seat next to Jonathon.

"She's Candy Corn, Jonathon. _Candy _Corn."

Forming words with his mouth but failing to voice them, Jonathon, still confused, watched Martha approach Allie's side and pull something from the pocket of her apron to place like a tiara upon her child's head, a headband with pieces of plastic candy corn hot glued across it where rhinestones should have been.

"She's Candy Corn. Princess of Candy Corn--if this were Candy Land-"

"-And my real parents were the Parker Brothers."

Allie and Martha shared a laugh.

"Oh. _Oh_." Jonathon finally realized.

White go-go boots with four inch heels ran up her legs to cut off just below her knees. The smooth, sun-kissed flesh of her thighs only lasted several inches as a yellow hoop skirt clothed her bottom. Her waist was covered tightly in a continuous material only in orange rather than yellow. That stretched up and across her abdomen to halt just below her breasts where white material topped it all off. Her hair fell in two curtains on either side of her face after Martha crowned her princess of Candy Corn. To give himself much relief for having to allow his child leave the house today dressed like _that, _Jonathon told himself repeatedly that she was only wearing a white, yellow, and orange dress today. Nothing _suggestive_ about it.

"Candy Corn!"

Mother and daughter continued to giggle, mocking Jonathon's naivety even as a school bus began to speed down their private lane honking it's horn.

Turning his head to the disrupting noise, Jonathon smiled a little for all the fun he imagined his daughter having today, and for his past experiences with this 'treat' of all Holidays, and said "Sweetie, your bus is here."

Allie and Martha finally parted.

Allie adjusted the light backpack on her shoulders and fed her mother one last smile before saying, "Thanks again for all your help, mom. I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, please. The opportunity to do something other than household or farm chores? Thank _you_, sweetie."

Martha and Allie exchanged more warm smiles before the bus outside honked it's horn disrupting them again.

"Better get going, sweetie."

Allie finally managed to turn away from her mom, she stood motionless less than a second before charging towards her father at the table and embracing him in her arms.

Jonathon laughed a little to himself and placed a patting hand on his daughter's back before saying through laughter, "Have fun today, sweetheart. No one deserves it more than you."

"Thanks." She told him.

Spinning on her heels away from her father with the satisfaction that he was somewhat OK with her outfit, Allie walked away from the dinner table with a visible bounce in her step towards the front door to take her leave. Using her palm to push away the screen door and gain access to the front porch, Allie made sure to give Patches, her new pet rabbit, a stroke between the ears before climbing down the house's veranda to catch her bus.

Patches' eyes twitched towards the bubbly brunette's disappearing form as it rested lazily in a vast cage set out on the front porch, drinking in the early morning sun and snacking on a stock of fresh green celery Martha had given it for breakfast.

After watching their daughter leave the house to catch her ride to school, the Kent's sat alone in their home's kitchen.

Jonathon sat at his end of their short table reading his newspaper silently, while Martha sat opposite of him cradling a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, waiting for it to cool, she passed the time watching her husband act unusual despite what a morning they have had.

The mature woman parted her lined lips, stared at her husband ahead of her, and said "You know, I'm surprised you said no more than two words about Allie's costume this year."

"I can sum it up in one if you'd like." Jonathon piped smartly from behind his paper.

Martha rolled her eyes and said, "I know. It's a little.. Revealing for a girl only-"

"Revealing! Ha! Read my mind, Martha. I'll pump you later for information if I ever need help with today's crossword puzzle." Jonathon replied, pulling his newspaper down and beginning to fold it away.

"What else is new?" Martha replied smartly, a smug grin settling itself neatly to the corner of her mouth as she watched her husband rise from his seat in a departing manner.

"Where you going, honey?" She asked.

"I've got to.. Make a trip into town." Allie's aged father replied, trying to fish his truck keys from his jeans without success.

"Your keys are on the counter." Martha reminded him before asking truthfully, "I'm sorry, but where are you going?"

"Into town, I have… an errand to run." Jonathon was hesitant to tell her.

Martha laughed a little noticing his inability to be frank with her.

"Hold your horses there, Mr. Kent. But, what exactly is it you are going into town for?"

"I have.. An errand, honey. I told you."

Martha's lips thinned in a displeased manner as she rose to her feet and looked her husband in the eye.

"You're not going to go check out those caves again, are you? I told you, Jonathon, to stay away from them. What if someone follows you! What if someone finds out about those caves!"

"Damn it, Martha, I am not going.. Look, I don't want you to question what I am going to do today, but.. If you _really_ want to know, I'm taking that rabbit into town to the veterinarians, get it checked out to see whether or not it is in fact wild or tame."

"Jonathon, you can't!" Martha cried, her mature façade shaken away the second her daughter's adorable new pet rabbit was brought into matter.

"Martha, I have to. You've seen that thing, it appears more comfortable than ever in that cage, clearly it is tame and belongs to someone. Wild rabbits don't let you hold them!"

"Jonathon, it's a rabbit. Not some family's dog. Leave it be." Martha complained.

"Winter will be here soon, Martha." Jonathon reminded her, walking across the room to fetch his truck keys. "We have enough animals around here to worry about."

"We can continue to keep it sheltered in the barn, it will hardly be a fuss, Jonathon." Martha continued to complain.

"Now, you see. That's not very fair to that furry rodent you and Allie continue to treat like the 'family dog'. We both know how cold it can get in there, I won't let the poor thing suffer."

"You practically called it a rat." Martha reminded him.

"Well, that 'rat' belongs to someone. Not us." Jonathon carried on, showing little interest in Martha's vocal efforts to prevent him from returning the bunny to it's rightful owners.

Realizing there was no changing her husband's mind, Martha sighed out miserably and folded her arms in a defeated manner as she leaned back against the kitchen counters and continued to watch Jonathon prepare to head into town.

"You should at least wait until Allie returns. _At least _let her go with you, Jonathon." Martha managed to complain once more.

Jonathon chuckled and made his way towards his wife near the kitchen sink, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and said, "Getting her to give up that car from Luthor was one thing, Martha. Something tells me she'd put up a hell of a fight for something that looks like living, breathing Easter toy."

As the yellow school bus carrying Allie and her friends arrived at Smallville High, the bus driver opened the doors to release not school children but instead painted clowns, witches, ghosts and goblins, not even close to Gary Oldman-hot Draculas, sexed up vixens, girls with bunny ears in racy numbers Allie would be grounded for life in after barely dipping a toe into, and finally Pete, Chloe, and Allie looking.. Very much disappointed in everyone else's sense of pageantry.

"What is everyone? 12?" Chloe asked with a displeased tone as she, Pete, and Allie stood with their backs to the parked school bus, watching the Halloween celebration in full-swing and make-up before them.

"No. No. I remember having a much better outfit than that when I was 12." Allie commented, looking like she had bit into something sour after watching an unimpressive witch walk past them.

"And, honey, I remember going in exactly _that_ when I was 12." Chloe told Allie, giving her friend's costume a good looking at as she stood with Pete at her side.

Allie, turning a shade of pink that definitely didn't go with the sugary sweet costume, turned in her heels uncomfortably before dropping her eyes to search her costume for the visible imperfection Chloe had spotted.

"Oh," she whined with a visible frown, "I wish you had said something before. I could have gone as something else."

"There's still time to pull a switcheroo and collaberate with the best of them." Pete commented, taking pride in Chloe and his costumes. "Judging doesn't take place until tonight."

Chloe's hair was pulled up in a series of loose curls pinned at several odd angles to her head in your classic 50's hair do. A simple black t-shirt clothed her middle and a bright, shiny salmon colored "Pink Ladies" satin coat draped her shoulders and cleverly masked her wounded arm and full-on cast from curious onlookers. A pair of black, tight fitting capris and black pumps ended her near perfect Sandy from Grease costume.

Pete, as a gift to Chloe - for being unable to visit her in the hospital due to his busy, but temporary, Torch editing duties, went as an era appropriate T-Bird. No silly wigs for him, as he wore his hair natural at a close cut and donned a black t-shirt and jeans. To add a much needed splash of color, Chloe suggested he wear the white and red letterman sweater from Grease wrapped around his shoulders.

Despite Allie's personal misery for being completely unoriginal, she couldn't help but smile a little and admire how good Chloe and Pete looked.

While Allie was home with her mom working heavily on her costume, Chloe had Pete at her side to fill her best friend's void and help her throw together a rockin' last minute Halloween costume.

As Allie stood admiring her friends' costumes, she couldn't help but wonder what a certain someone would be going as today. The idea of who or what Malcolm Reid would be dressed like today filled Allie's mind, leaving little room for really anything else to dwell there.

Pete and Chloe, who were busy staring down the crowd in their game faces, eager to outshine everyone else this year in the big Halloween costume contest, hadn't immediately noticed Allie's distant persona.

But after a moment or two of complete silence on her part, Allie was brought back to reality by Pete waving his hand before her eyes in an attempt to rip her from her reverie. It worked, Allie blinked several times to regain her consciousness and grasp of the world around her, and turned to finally re-acknowledge Pete and Chloe at her side.

Chloe smirked to herself and said, "You okay there, my little candy drop?"

Allie smiled to her friend with the notion that she was in for a surprise, the second she encountered Malcolm today, anyway, and told Chloe, "Um, yeah. Listen, I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna, run.. And ah, figure this whole costume thing out, okay?"

Pete and Chloe nodded.

Pete chimed, "You know, we can always use a Rizzo if you're up for it."

Allie shared with him a laugh and nodded before departing.

"I'll _definitely _give it some thought."

"Wait," Chloe interrupted. "We can always go with you, I was thinking of blowing off first period, anyway. You know, finish up wherever you guys left off on the Torch?"

"My Torch duties are pretty stable, you don't need to be checking up on my part." Pete assured her.

Allie inwardly cursed hearing this, knowing both of her costumed friends would now turn to her expecting an update on her progress.

The second Pete and Chloe turned to Allie for a comment on the matter, she could swear the ground had become softer, making her shrink several inches in height once receiving the spotlight from the both of her friends.

Staring wide eyed at the both of them, Allie gulped back her fear for this moment exactly and said hesitatingly, "Well, ah.." No words could form in her mind or mouth that would sum up exactly how dead her end was. When she was supposed to be pulling her weight on managing the paper with Chloe out of the picture, she was instead spending time with Malcolm and when not with him, her mom.

"Oh, whose idea was it to put coffee girl on reporter duty, anyway?!" Allie complained with a beat essence, not wanting to receive the 3rd degree for failing her friends but willing to accept the heat for her failed actions, anyway.

Chloe's eyes rolled so harshly she could no longer keep them open, she allowed them to flutter closed and her head to loll back on her aching shoulders as she stood face to face with Allie.

"Sweetie, I know it's a tough job, but come on! I allowed that pinhead Malcolm to help you out, you should have something by now!"

Allie looked upset but too wounded by her friend's disappointed scowls to argue back. Plus, there was a little almost not her voice inside of Allie that told her, Chloe wouldn't dare call Malcolm a 'pinhead' if he were remotely interested in Chloe, the way he was and had been with Allie.

Blinking away that trace of venom that could only surface between two best friends whenever it came to the subject of 'boys', Allie readjusted her posture to a more upright one and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. You know what? Let me, go and just…find Malcolm and try to string something together. You know, I'm sure we're more on schedule than I am letting on. Let me just go and… find him."

Taking this opportunity as one to finally scram and get the hell out of here, Allie rushed past Pete and Chloe and immediately weaved her way through a crowd of students climbing the steps of Smallville High to enter the main building and hopefully, make her friend's lose her trail.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was a shit way to end this chapter. I feel I could do better but, know what? It's late. And I just want to get this thing updated already. After some much needed sleep I will start the second half of my Halloween extravaganza. I can't wait, because I've finally diverged a way for Allie and Lex to finally be together!! Eeeee!! I'm so excited, and it's weird. Who gets all woooot about fictional characters? Nowadays? I do. LOL Get over it. See you all very soon. And a very, very special thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, messaged me, and added this thing to their favorites. Seriously.. You rock!!


	13. Countdown

**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, Superman, Supergirl all belong to someone else. I just came up with the storyline and additional characters in this shindig.

**Inspiration: **"Oh Boy" by Duffy, "Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill

**Pairings: **Malcolm/Allie, Pete/Chloe

**Chapter 13: **Countdown

**A/N: **I suck… with the late update and all. After taking a moment to reread it all, I've just realized… it's been an entire year now since I've written this story. Wow, how time flies..

**Chapter Summary: **The superhuman strength really comes in handy when Allie tries juggling BOYS.

* * *

Walking into the front double doors of Smallville High felt like walking onto a movie set. Everyone's costumes looked good, too good - and expensive.

Feeling insecure in the crowd, and completely unoriginal in her home-made outfit designed by her and her mother -- Candy corn? What was she thinking?? -- Allie twisted her fingers together nervously and stood dead center in a sea of horror movie extras and watched some girls who looked as good as movie stars even, walk past her to carry on with their mornings like it was normal to have clowns bounce up and down the halls.

Halloween came each and every single year, and though she had outgrown the excitement in trick-or-treating, she could never get used to the diehard spirit the people of Smallville possessed when it came to celebrating this dark and apparently cutthroat festivity.

She sighed to herself and dropped her hands, no one noticed the timid persona she reeked of as they were too busy fussing over their own costumes, and for once Allie was thankful for the cold shoulder everyone seemed to be giving her. The little attention paid to her costume the better, this gave her the opportunity to make a quick change before judging would take place.

Filling her lungs with a confidence breath, Allie found use of her feet again and pushed forward, slicing through the crowd to carry out her own agenda… whatever that was.

Suddenly forgetting where her locker was, and where exactly she was supposed to be, Allie wandered to no place in particular.

Her neglected duties towards the school paper, her best friends counting on her for a task she could not complete to save her life, her own unusual developing as a.. young woman, were all getting to her this morning as all the bright colors of the Halloween festivities dizzied her. If it weren't for her aching worry that Malcolm was waiting for her around every corner she took, she would allow herself to lurch forward and heave to relief herself of all of this unattractive stress choking her.

Let it go, Allie.. She told herself, wrapping her arms around her middle to cradle her small frame.

The first bell rang aloud, echoing up and down the halls of the school as Allie continued to stand awkwardly in the thick of it all.

The unintelligible jargon of her classmates around her was worse than being strapped to a merry-go-round in full spin. As the bell finally died down and the halls slowly started to empty, Allie continued to stand alone in the hallway, awaiting the moment when everyone would be finally gone and she could be left alone.

Impatiently awaiting that moment, something shiny caught the corner of her eye as she stood in suspension.

Blinking to adjust her vision, Allie looked into the distance of the long narrow corridor to see Malcolm.

Books folded under his arm, he was making his way into his own first period class when he was interrupted by someone gently tugging on his forearm, preventing him from proceeding into the room.

Standing back to allow other students to walk around him, Malcolm turned to see Allie waiting for him.

"Nice arm candy," she told him playfully, admiring the Rolex wrapped around his wrist.

It was silver, and much more tasteful for him than the typical gold time pieces.

"Yeah?" Malcolm repeated with a light smile playing across his features, moving around the students filing into class to address Allie better by the lockers.

Allie smiled to herself after watching him abandon his attempts to attend class for her. Letting her side fall to rest against the lockers beside them, Allie adjusted her head to view his much taller presence better and said, "It could stop traffic - a gift from Lex?" she questioned with a light air of concern that indicated, wherever the watch came from, she could care less.

Allie felt her soft pink lips peel back to reveal her pearly whites, the tightness to either side of her mouth was something she felt often happened whenever around gorgeous specimen like that of Malcolm.

Gods he was beautiful, and that was something she hardly thought about men. Handsome was a term that was normally tossed around about socially accepted and worshipped men, but with Mal? She had to stop herself from reciting Shakespeare or bellowing out her favorite Motion City Soundtrack song..

Blinking away all of her silly, girlish thoughts, Allie tossed her hair away from her shoulder and continued to smile brightly up at her Prince Charming as he finally parted his lips and spoke.

"I'll definitely tell Lex later that you like his taste, then." Malcolm told her, shifting his weight towards his shoulder brushing up against the crimson locker face at his side.

"Know what else I noticed?" Allie asked playfully, her eyes twinkling in delight as she enjoyed toying with him.

Malcolm's dark eyes narrowed in naivety as he looked to her questioningly and said with a smirk, "That the Reid-Express stops for girls in white boots?"

Allie blushed a moment feeling his eyes drink in her appearance, she looked to the ceiling for her lost confidence and retrieved it just as quickly as she had lost it.

"Ah, no." Giggling, she shook her head and took a step near him to say, "Actually, what I was going to say was… how impressed and, frankly, how surprised I am to see you, the Reid-Express," she laughed again and said. "Attending class? Wow. When did that happen? It really must be Halloween! Are those books under your arm part of your costume? Props to your props!"

Allie's kidding manner was contagious, Malcolm felt the corners of his own mouth being pulled tight from humorous expression.

"It didn't happen." Malcolm corrected her, sharing in her amusement as he lowered his gaze to fully experience the sparkle in her big brown eyes. "And you are a terrible tattle-tale, Ms. Kent. As well as a bad influence."

Smirking, Malcolm pushed off of the locker and used his free, book-less arm to wrap around Allie's shoulders as he said, "Come on."

"I'm sorry," Allie told him earnestly, looking up at him with a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it was a good thing, she realized.

Not once has a member of the male population made her believe in cupids. Because right now she truly felt a few of them were tugging them along the empty hallways of Smallville High.

She felt so happy at his side, she felt like skipping. Skipping away from class, it felt so tempting. And funny to do, but she'd refrain from doing so to secure the teensiest amount of restraint she had left.

Everything else about her sense of self-control was out the window. Thanks to the raven haired, beautiful boy at her side.

She smiled to herself despite how wrong it was to give in to temptation and let her head fall to rest on his shoulder as they walked.

Taking his hint that homeroom wouldn't be encountering a visit from him this morning, Allie reached to her shoulder take him by his hand and lead him away from the classroom before a dreaded teacher could pop out and snatch him away from her.

Once Malcolm's hand was clasped safely in her own, Allie turned away, both to make the get away and to avoid allowing Malcolm to see the full on grin she achieved from being able to touch him so, and strolled briskly down the opposite end of the corridor.

"Oh, it has to be Halloween, alright. Allie Kent skipping homeroom, and encouraging others to do the same!" He smirked and folded his bottom lip back into his mouth, admiring the attractive-beyond-reason confidence Allie practically seized him with. "So where we going? Is there going to be punch? Because, I have to admit, Allie, laced with cyanide or not, I won't hesitate to have myself a taste."

Allie smiled to herself and cast Malcolm a momentary glance behind her to say, "Thirsty, are we?"

Malcolm laughed a little to himself and allowed his lip to escape the clutches of his teeth as he trudged behind Allie, he wasn't discouraged at all by the fact that he was being led into an abandoned classroom.

"Parched."

Once Allie yanked him across the door's threshold, she spun back around to meet him head on with a kiss.

A kiss that nearly knocked him off his feet as she threw her arms around his neck, causing him to crash back against the door making it slam shut behind him.

Her affection was intense, definitely something Malcolm wasn't prepared for or used to.

He has kissed girls before, dozens, not that he was proud.. Much. But girls like Allie, she was the first of her kind that Malcolm had been introduced to.

As he felt her lips part and close, to lace together with his own, he felt a kind of love and affection that he wasn't used to coming across.

Everything about Allie seemed pure and genuine. She tasted chaste and uncorrupted, there was no hook to her affections that he felt would come back and bite him later, there was no chase to loving her.. Well, except one.

There was still a small print that he hated reviewing when it came to being around Allie Kent.

Initially, he only pursued her company as a part of a job.

Lex wanted information on the only Kent child. What for? Malcolm couldn't be too certain. His dear friend certainly wasn't interest in dating this farm girl. How did Mal know?

Firstly, Lex had a prize winning doll of his own. Jade Valentine may not have been Malcolm's cup of tea, but Lex did seem infatuated with the viper who also, coincidently or not, would be Allie's competition on the ice rink later in the season.

And secondly, whenever reviewing his progress on dissecting the brown-eyed orphan Allie, Lex seemed unmoved by the juicy details on the physical aspects of Allie and Malcolm's encounters. In fact, he often joked about the two of them, doubting Malcolm was being entirely honest as Allie looked and appeared to be nothing more than what they had dubbed her, an innocent, incapable farmer's daughter.

Lex refused to believe Malcolm when he said that Allie Kent was not like other girls, that when she kissed him, it was unlike anything he had felt before. She was.. So extraordinarily different, she tasted different, acted different, and treated him differently and looked how she wanted too. Which was, fortunately for her, pretty enough for him to remain prisoner to her charms.

Allie Kent was.. Unusual, in short. And, in all honesty, she was a breath of fresh air that he enjoyed to have sweeping through his hair, brushing across his face, and filling his body with an essence that would leave him under her spell. Whether or not Lex would continue to assign Malcolm to tailing her, he was afraid he would take a relationship with her beyond what was intended.

If Lex ever decided he wanted Allie for anything else but information, well.. Malcolm would put up quite a fight to make sure Lex wouldn't put his theory of her, the girl from out of this world, to the test.

Cupping the side of her delicate face, Malcolm gently sucks on her bottom lip and releases to press his lips one last time to hers and finally parts to pull back to say jokingly, "You think if I show up tonight at Kent farm, ring the door bell, and tell your parents trick-or-treat, they'd give me you?"

Disappointed from his withdrawal, Allie groaned and opened her eyes to smile back up at him.

As her eyes swept from left to right, drinking in the up close and personal view of Mal, she smiled sweetly and told him, "I think something can be arranged. Will you bring your books?"

"Books?" Malcolm repeated, forgetting about the pile of literature he had dropped after colliding with Allie moments ago.

Allie nodded and smiled.

"If all else fails, you can… I don't know, juggle your textbooks, distract my mom and dad while I slip out the back, or.. You can always ask your mom to dress you and show up as the good li'l schoolboy Lex thinks your are. That'll sure impress the Kent's, and, let's face it.. be funny. Do you own a sweater vest?"

Malcolm laughed to himself and told her, "For the record, no. And I have a better idea, how about you, give your parents what they want, you, and spend the beginning of the festivities with them, and meet up with me afterwards."

"I'm sorry, am I cutting into your trick-or-treating time?" Allie asked with false apology.

"Hey." Malcolm pretended to scowl.

Allie smirked and laughed hysterically as Malcolm lowered his lips to her neck and made her quiver until she was sorry.

Staring up at the ceiling beyond his broad shoulders, Allie giggled and gripped his shoulders to peel him away as she said, "Okay, okay.. Sorry. Later in the evening is fine. Perfect, actually."

"You see." Malcolm mocked, kissing her cheek as he pulled back and returned to her gaze.

Smiling as his green speckled brown eyes reconnected with her own, Allie rolled her shoulders to rid herself of the shivers and quakes he had rudely driven throughout her body and said, "Later tonight, just before judging-"

"Judging?" Malcolm questioned.

"Uh.. Ah huh." Allie replied with an obvious air, briefly rolling her eyes and pressing on, she said, "Just before judging, expect to see me around, okay? Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you."

"Ah huh," Malcolm replied with little concern about the latter of her worries. "Yeah, I'm not worried about that, what throws me though is… Judging, what's.. what exactly is going to be judged?"

Allie widened her eyes to state the obvious and stepped back to extend her arms into the air and turn on the spot to display the tri-colored carnival tent she was wearing.

"Ah, hello?" She told him, stopping her one woman pageant to place her hands on her hips and face Malcolm expecting an explanation for his lack of intelligence on the matter.

Leaning back against the door to cup his chin and study Allie's costume, Malcolm sighed and shrugged his shoulders to say, "You're… attending a costume contest.. I.. Presume?"

"B-i-n-g-o." Allie replied with a wink. "You're from California, right? You should be used to girls going the extra mile to impress the panel on this Holiday. Though, ah.." Returning to her self-conscious self, Allie brushed down the edges of her blooming skirt and said, "Don't expect to see this number again tonight, it seems.. Candy Corn isn't exactly as sweet on the critics as I had hoped."

"Hmm." Malcolm murmured thoughtfully, admiring Allie's mini dress and boots as he finally told her, "Well, I like it. Who are these judges, anyway?"

"No one knows." Allie told him with a hint of skepticism and horror, her eyes widened as she continued to explain. "You see, that's one of the rules. Three judges are randomly selected throughout the town and, well, no one finds out who they are until after the winner is announced."

"Sounds.. Dumb." Malcolm admitted, pushing away from the door to take a step towards Allie as he said, "Three judges, responsible for looking over all these kids, how will you know your costume is ever even seen? I doubt even Paula, Simon, and Randy can work their Hollywood magic on this one."

Allie laughed and said, "Small town, Mal. Everyone knows everyone around here. We work our own magic. And yeah, I'll admit, when I first started participating ages ago, the idea of 'how' bothered me too but, somehow, they manage to weed out the worst from the best and, manage to send one lucky _mother_ and two of their best friends to Metropolis for a weekend of lounging around some lavish hotel. The five-grand of spending money is great, too."

Allie sighed, knowing her odds of snatching all of that mentioned were hardly any.

A newly sprouted frown pulled her gaze down as she looked at her white boots and said, "I mean, it's not just kids participating, it's the entire town. Anyone can participate, anyone who shows up dressed the part, that is. You have to show up dressed to the teeth, I mean. That's another rule. Show up in costume or face being shunned by everyone!"

"You are pulling my leg, right?" Malcolm questioned, half-believing her. He found it difficult to take everything she had explained to him entirely seriously.

"Don't you read your newsletter?" Allie asked, returning her gaze to his own in all seriousness.

"I.. Didn't know we had a newsletter," Malcolm admitted hurryingly, hating Lex for asking him the same thing earlier that morning and himself at the same time for not taking either of their advice, "Look, it all sounds, fun and all, but.. Costumes.."

"Yesss?" Allie sipped on his reply, clasping her hands behind her back as she stepped towards Malcolm to rush the rest of his response.

"-Not exactly my thing." Malcolm finished.

"Hmm." Allie replied lowly, saddened by his response but too excited by the night ahead to show much of it.

"Is.. Being treated like a leper also one of your things, because.. That's what you're asking for, hun." Allie told him with a light smirk.

Releasing her hands to raise them and place them upon Malcolm's shoulders, Allie neared her face to his and told him consolingly, "What? Are you.. Afraid, maybe, of looking stupid? Because, I can tell you now, mister, _that_ is an impossibility."

Sharing with him a smile, Allie's eyes fell closed as she pressed her lips to his and shared in an appropriately soft kiss with Mal. No desperate need to feel loved or wanted that had driven each of them to closeness before, only delicate touches and brushes of the hands that Allie hoped would assure him that, she had meant what she said when she told him it was okay for him to include himself in the town's celebration.. And her own. She couldn't wait for tonight.. There was just one thing that stood in her way..

Allie was greeted by the sounds of squeaky shoes and unnecessary shouts and screams as she entered the gymnasium for her Physical Education class later that afternoon.

She was late, only by a few minutes or so, but it didn't matter.

After several years on the Ice and Dance Team, she was excused from most required Phy. Ed. courses.

Today wouldn't be any different, as she noticed they were playing… Dodge ball.

She narrowed and blinked her eyes several times to see if what she was seeing were true. It was odd to see witches, clowns, and one very uncoordinated cowardly lion scattering left and right to avoid being the target of a big red rubber balls.

"Geez, whose the Wizard of Oz reject?" Allie asked, wandering up to Chloe seated in the bleachers alone.

The Wizard of Oz being one of her favorite beloved movies, she couldn't help but take pity in the poor loser who chose unwisely to dress up as her favorite Cowardly Lion.

Chloe, who was for the first time enjoying having an awkwardly bandaged arm, was allowed to sit this one out and looked up from her intense sport watching to greet her best friend's arrival.

"Hey, Al. No clue. But being stuck with that bad costume? I'm guessing anonymity his angle. Move it!" Chloe screamed, giving her favorite player a heads up out on the court.

Keeping her distance a little to avoid interrupting the good time Chloe seemed to be having on her own, Allie took a seat not too far from her blonde friend and carefully sat with her legs folded out in front of her to avoid getting embarrassing short skirt ride-up.

"And Pete is.. Where?"

Chloe lifted her chin to nod towards her T-Bird playing the field.

"Ahh," Allie replied, folding her hands in her lap to sit back and settle herself in the game mentally, especially now that she had a player to root for.

Recovering from a dive out of the way as a cluster of players on the opposing team had tried to box Pete in with dodge balls, Pete climbed back to his feet and made a mad dash across the gym to collect another ball and plan his revenge.

"Looks like fun," Allie commented, imagining the upper hand she would have on the situation playing out in front of her. P.E. was one of her favorite classes, though she was hardly asked to participate.

On the contrary, she was asked to butt out.

Chloe turned to her for a second and said with a smirk, "With that thing on? Good luck."

Allie's gaze fell to the mini dress that now started to look like a half eaten roll of fruit flavored lifesavers she was currently wearing as a costume and sighed to say, "Yeah, never mind."

They returned to watching the game.

The Cowardly Lion Allie had pitied before was still surprising hanging in the game. But with his obscured vision, largely due to the fact that he had pull up fake ears attached to a fuzzy hood funneling his vision, carried his feet in fuzzy slippers swiftly across the polished floors to catch an unsuspecting opposing player but was caught off guard himself as another player standing on the opposite side of the gym stung a big red ball his way, nailing him on the head and dropping him like a big tranquilized cat.

Allie and Chloe wanted to laugh, but sucked air in through their clenched teeth instead as he slid in his furry costume several feet from where he had originally landed.

Chloe and Allie smiled to themselves and eased back in their seats.

"Wow," Allie commented, scooting towards Chloe as she said. "I'm surprised Coach Fleck went through with our usual agenda.. Considering it's.. well, Halloween."

Allie winced once more after witnessing more of the students struggling to play to the best of their ability in their over-the-top costumes.

"Oh, she wasn't." Chloe explained, a smile plastered on her small, pink lips as she continued to watch the blood sport.

"Can you believe she was actually going to let everyone go today with a free period. She said we were going to walk laps around the gym or.. _Go for a nature walk_." Chloe giggled and shook her head.

Allie watched Chloe explain with a small smile of her own, knowing Chloe's explanation would only get better.

"What a waste right?" Chloe asked, turning to share in her evil scheme with Allie as she added quietly, "So, Pete and I paid her 50 bucks to go ahead with the planned schedule-"

"You're kidding.."

Allie's jaw dropped and Chloe's eyes narrowed as her grin only grew wider.

The blonde shrugged and said, "Hey, don't look at me like that. The woman took it didn't she?? And it was Pete's idea to play dodge ball-god bless him."

Both turned away to continue watching the unfair but hysterical dodge ball match.

"Wow," Allie murmured. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she sat forward to continue enjoying the game.

"Mm-hmm." Chloe added, letting her head loll to the side of her body as she watched her treat to herself unravel.

"Chloe?" Allie was hesitant to interrupt.

Expecting a wave of her hand to shoo her away, Allie was surprised to hear Chloe say warmly, "Yes, dear?"

Swallowing back her reservations, Allie moistened her lips and said shakily, "You know, the other day.. At the lake, before.. Everything went, well… topsy-turvy and.. We ended up at the hospital?"

Chloe refrained from watching her beastly match to turn a curious eye Allie's way as her brunette friend continued to say, "Well, remember when you told me.. If I ever needed to.. Confide a little..?"

"Yeah?" Chloe carefully prodded.

"Well," Allie sighed, not expecting the entire process of 'confiding' to be this hard. "Does your offer still stand?" She asked impatiently, hating herself for lacking the guts to ask for the help she so desperately sought.

Chloe's previous grin for watching all the mayhem she had caused was soon replaced with a softening of her mouth and a slight beam in her eyes that was intended and existed only for her best friend, who, despite her ability to cream even Pete on the courts, now appeared to be nothing more than a girl troubled.

Inhaling a breath of confidence through her nose to prepare to dissect the ever-complicated Allie Kent, Chloe scrunched her mouth to one side and finally released to turn to Allie and say, "For you kid, I'm all ears. But make it quick, I want to see those cheerleaders drop like flies."

Allie smiled a little and finally felt confident enough to share her insecurities.

"I love you."

"I love Coach Fleck."

Allie smirked and walked around that, "Okay, so.."

As air left Allie's lungs, she found it difficult to get it all back in again. She sighed, fearing that if she would press on with what she had been meaning to talk to Chloe about that.. Chloe wouldn't walk to talk again after this, ever.

Especially when it concerned boys, beautiful, gorgeous, sun-tanned boys… Oh, boy.

"OK. So, you remember Malcolm?"

"Penelope Cruz's gorgeous long lost brother?"

"Totally." Allie was unable to stop herself joining in the Malcolm worship but cursed herself for unnecessarily fueling the fire already scorching her jittery feet.

"Actually, there's a funny story I've been meaning to tell you about him." Allie began, with a nervous laugh prompting Chloe's suspicion.

"What? Did he stub a toe? Does he want me to suggest a doctor?" Chloe said jokingly, trying to avoid the obvious response she knew was coming from Allie.

"We're sort of… seeing each other."

"ALLIE." Chloe said seriously, her voice elevated much higher than usual.

Folding her hands down over her ears to stifle Chloe's ear stinging scorn, Allie's eyes winced as she awaited her best friends next move.

"I know!! I'm sorry!"

Chloe sighed miserably, falling forward to rest her head in her lap as she mentally flushed all imaginary images of her and Malcolm down the drain.

"I don't know what to say…"

"How about," Chloe began, pulling herself back together and turning to further scorch her best friend, and her betrayal, "I'm sorry, I have absolutely no regard for the cute-boys rule shared between best friend and best friend! And, I suck!"

"You don't suck.."

"I was talking about you!" Chloe piped.

"Well, I am sorry.. I didn't mean for it to happen… though, I would be lying if I said I didn't want it to happen… Come on, you've seen him! He's all I think about when I lie down at night-"

"OKAY. You're getting a little too much into detail there, Al." Chloe snapped, bringing the tips of her fingers on her free arm to her temple as she massaged away an oncoming headache.

Moving a seat down the bleachers to seat herself next to Chloe, Allie placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder and said "Oh, I'm sorry. If he means that much to you, I'll break it off pronto. Please don't be mad at me…"

"Oh, it's alright." Chloe caved, grieving her loss for a mere moment only to move on for the sake of satisfying her best friend.

"He wasn't that into me anyway, he told me."

Allie gave a nervous laugh, more for rekindling things with Chloe, but then was silenced by the sour taste suddenly forced in her mouth as she questioned Chloe, "What? Really? When?"

"During Dan's Going-Away Party." Chloe told her.

"Ah, I see…" Allie realized, working out how it was possible for the two of them, her ab-tastic bad boy from Cali and her best friend, to have spent some alone time together, that night Allie had been busy avoiding Dan Ross and the awkwardness that followed when he finally tracked her down to ask her out… if that's what you would call his odd exchange of words.

Shaking off that hint of jealousy, especially because Chloe had mentioned "he wasn't into me", Allie turned to Chloe and said, "So, what happened?"

Sighing miserably but keeping her head held high, Chloe released her tense pucker and said, "Do you remember when you passed out? Well, while Malcolm and I were helping you to the bathroom, I sort of… expressed interest in him, offered to be his own personal guide around town and… ha, the boy shot me down quicker than you hit the ground fainting. That was odd, by the way, you should really see a doctor about that." Chloe suggested, returning her doleful eyes to Allie at her side.

"Yeah, sure thing." Allie pretended to agree, but quickly changed subjects. "I'm sorry, Chlo."

Chloe shrugged but managed to smile and recover nicely from picking at that old wound.

"Hey, don't sweat it."

The two shared in a smile, finding their friendship much more valuable than any timepiece even Lex Luthor could afford.

As Chloe swept her loving eyes over Allie at her side, she said "What's important is… that you're happy, right?"

"Jubilant." Allie admitted with an ear to ear smile.

"And… he's treating you right?"

"He skipped homeroom for me this morning." Allie told her proudly, her eyes doting from the mental recollection of the day's earlier events.

"Huh, well… it's nice to know he's found an excuse for that finally."

"Ha, ha." Allie told her sarcastically.

"So, where does that leave you and Dan? You know, Pete's not going to be so happy about this, he barely likes Malcolm as it is."

"Really? I thought they hit it off well at the party."

"Nope." Chloe revealed with a single solid shake of her head.

"Oh?"

"Oh, yeah." Chloe admitted with a slight frown. "It seems none of the Ross's can accept Mal. I mean, they take kindly to Lex but… three guesses as to why."

Both Chloe and Allie frowned.

Lex had money, power, and enough popularity to take Smallville's former Golden Boy to new heights.

In an attempt to remain optimistic, Allie said, "Well, that'll all change. I mean, if we start to hang out more, bring both Pete and Mal together, maybe Pete will see… he ain't so bad."

"No, I don't think that will work. We hardly ever go to the bathroom together, it'll be obvious THAT'S our angle if we start doing that now-"

"I don't ever want to start doing that now." Allie told her, appalled at the idea of girls making off to the bathroom together.

"You know, we're best friends for a reason." Chloe said happily.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry not much has happened here. I have the outline for my Halloween festivities down, I just have to write them… The story will pick up from Lex's POV so.. I hope you all look forward to that. Just a clue, there will be definite Lex/Allie by the end of the Halloween, in the story, not the actual 31st LOL So, bear with me, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed, messaged me, and favored TFD, you've really encouraged me to take the time to nurture this story I love so much.


End file.
